My little Pony G5: The End Of The Dark Age
by Mdiscord
Summary: La tierra de Equestria vivía en armonía hasta que un ser maligno y peligroso devasto la tierra y la cambio para siempre, un dragón que era el apocalipsis encarnado, las princesas desaparecieron en la batalla contra ese ser. Se perdió la armonía y casi cien años han pasado desde ese fatídico dia, ahora seis ponys tienen en sus cascos la ultima esperanza de restaurar Equestria.
1. Inicio de la Era Oscura

Inicio de la Era Oscura

La tierra de Equestria era un lugar alegre lleno de luz y vida. Donde las 3 razas de pony vivían en armonía entre ellas , los ponys terrestres que con su fuerza cuidaban la tierra y proveían de alimento al resto, los pegasos desde el cielo procuraban el buen clima constante, ayudando al cambio de estaciones y los unicornios que con su magia iluminaban la tierra y lograban grandes proezas que generaban admiración entre los demás, las tres razas convivían en paz y seguras alejadas de los peligros que había más haya de Equestria gracias al cuidado de sus princesas Celestia y Luna las cuales eran alicornios, estas regían sobre todo Equestria.

Hasta que un día de las tierras más allá de las montañas de cristal y proveniente de las tierras desconocidas surgió un mal, con rugido tan grande que hizo estremecerse a toda la tierra, un rugido que impuso el miedo en los corazones de todos los que alcanzaron a oírlo, este abominable ser surgió y en cuando este alzo vuelo se desprendió del suelo con tanta fuerza que causo terremotos que pudieron ser sentidos por toda Equestria. Él había despertado los que lo pudieron presenciar simplemente lo llamaron muerte negra. Tan grande que en vuelo bloqueaba la luz en el cielo, era un dragón, pero como nunca los ponys habían visto, sus escamas de color negro emanaban una luz roja desde su interior sus alas envueltas en llamas desprendían un calor abrazador que podía sentirse en toda la tierra sobre la que volaba e incluso, llegaba a quemar la copa de los árboles más altos.

Sonaron las alarmas, todas las fuerzas de Equestria se preparan para la pelea, los Wonderbolts alistaban a todas sus fuerzas mientras que la guardia real ejecutaba su plan para repeler una invasión si bien el enemigo era solo uno, este podría ser más fuerte que cualquier ejército que hubiera pisado Equestria antes.

Al darse cuenta de la situación Luna grito con toda su fuerza y claramente a todas sus unidades – Alto –

Celestia la miro directamente a los ojos esta asintió y volteo su mirada a sus soldados – Mis tropas defenderán a mi pueblo, el enemigo que viene no es un ejército invasor o un conquistador, el viene para destruirnos a todos, enviar algo menos que lo más fuerte que tenemos solo provocara bajas, Luna ve y trae los elementos de la armonía los necesitaremos para enfrentarlo – Luna salió a toda velocidad rumbo a un antiguo castillo alejado de Canterlot

Celestia continúo hablando -el resto inicien la evacuación de Canterlot y protejan a los civiles, yo lo retendré hasta que Luna traiga los elementos –

El jefe de la guardia replico – Pero princesa … -

Antes de que acabara su frase sintieron como el suelo se estremecía el dragón estaba en Canterlot y había aterrizado justo afuera del castillo, todos los presentes salieron al balcón para contemplarlo, era como si una cruel pesadilla se manifestara ante sus ojos, dejo salir un rugido que hizo que toda Equestria volverá la mirada en dirección a Canterlot preguntándose qué pasaba. El dragón libero sus llamas desde su boca apuntando a su alrededor, hundiendo al menos 1/3 de la ciudad en un mar de fuego.

La princesa Celestia miro a sus hombres y grito – Ahora sigan el plan ¡ –

Esta emprendió vuelo directo al dragón e intento ganar tiempo para que su hermana volviera y antes de que la batalla empezara le grito con ira –¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué nos atacas? –

El dragón se acercó hasta que su mandíbula estuviera justo enfrente de Celestia, este era tan grande que si hubiese querido la devoraría de un bocado.

Una voz grave salió de el – Yo soy muerte, yo soy el fin de la vida, el mundo renace de las llamas que dejo, su tiempo se acabó, su mundo se extingue y uno nuevo nace -

Apenas acabo de decir eso se empezó a sentir un gran calor provenir de él, libero nuevamente su aliento de fuego, la princesa apenas alcanzo a poner un escudo con la fuerza para resistir el aliento un segundo más tarde y no habría quedado nada de ella. Pero al mirar detrás de ella vio que todo el castillo estaba envuelto en llamas.

Ponys corrían desesperados de un lado a otro tratando de apagar las llamas o ponerse a salvo.

La princesa cargo magia en su cuerno y lanzo el hechizo más poderoso que pudo, golpeando de lleno el pecho del dragón, pero por sus gruesas escamas apenas y sintió el golpe. La princesa vio aterrada eso.

El dragón se abalanzo sobre ella tratando de devorarla de un bocado, esta apenas pudo emprender vuelo para alejarse, quería llevarlo lejos de la ciudad. El dragón no dudo en seguirla, pero el calor que desprendía era tan intenso que su despeje agravo los incendios.

Ella volteo para asegurarse de que la siguiera y al ver que era así también podía ver la ciudad sumida en llamas, cientos de Ponys salían rumbo a los bosques cercanos, empezaban a congregarse todos en una colina desde donde podían ver la ciudad y a su princesa peleando, pronto no quedaría nada de la ciudad.

El dragón se detuvo y esta vez empezó a cargar su aliento seria la descarga más poderosa que había hecho hasta ahora y por mucho. La lanzo directamente a la princesa sus flamas, esta puso una serie de barreras mágicas, pero todas cayeron como si fueran de cristal, excepto la última era un muro grueso hecho de luz en el cual la princesa enfocaba todo su poder sabía que si esas llamas la tocaban seria su fin.

Cuando termino la descarga la princesa se desplomo en picada contra el suelo, había quedado exhausta. No tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse en pie.

El dragón proclamo con gran fuerza para que todos los Ponys que quedaban de Canterlot escucharan – Princesa has soportado un ataque que ni un Lord Dragón o tu hechicero más poderoso sería capaz de resistir, una prueba prácticamente insuperable, como recompensa te dejare recuperar el aliento mientras someto a tu pueblo a la misma prueba – Mientras decía lo último volteo a la colina donde estaban todos los supervivientes de Canterlot.

Todos observan con miedo como el dragón carga nuevamente su aliento para dejarlo caer sobre ellos, los unicornios preparan una barrera tan poderosa como pueden, pero aun sumando todas sus fuerzas esta apenas sería un poco más fuerte que una de las de cristal de la princesa.

Todos los que no poseen magia empiezan abrazarse entre ellos, algunos suplican piedad mientras otros lloran de frustración al saber que será su fin y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto.

La princesa intenta levantarse para ir ayudarlos, pero no hay caso esta exhausta, con miedo e ira solo puede ver como su pueblo muere.

El dragón deja caer su aliento sobre ellos, pero justo en medio del camino entre ellos y el dragón aparece Luna portando los seis elementos de la armonía mientras grita – Ya basta – el poder de los elementos es suficiente para soportar la descarga del aliento del dragón y logra disiparlo.

Luna se teletransporta junto a su hermana y le entrega tres de los elementos, estos restauran las fuerzas de Celestia permitiéndole volver a ponerse en pie. Imbuidas por el poder estas se elevan en dirección del dragón y reinician la confrontación siendo está mucho más igualada que antes.

Pero aun así no era fácil el dragón era muy poderoso y sin darse cuenta el dragón es llevado por las 2 hermanas cada vez más alto para evitar causar daños a los que estuvieran en tierra, toda Equestria podía contemplar las descargas de energía, desde Ponyville hasta el imperio de Crystal e incluso Manehattan. Gracias a que se seguían elevando llego un punto en el que solo podían ver ráfagas y descargas de energía y oír los estruendos de los ataques que los 3 liberaban, todo Pony sabía que después de esta pelea Equestria jamás volvería a ser igual.

Al final solo se pudo ver una luz intensa y segadora, nadie entendía que acaba de pasar solo se dieron cuenta de que su reino estaba en llamas y que ni el dragón ni las princesas volvían, los ponys se asustaron, pero los líderes de las diferentes facciones que había dentro de Canterlot los tranquilizaban, pocos se daban cuenta que ese día se iniciaría la época más oscura de Equestria.

Los días pasaron, los días siguieron a las semanas y las semanas a los meses, hasta que habían pasado tantos años desde lo que los ponys llamaron el día de la muerte negra que ya pocos que lo hubieran presenciado seguían vivos. Con la desaparición de las princesas el reino se sumergió en un caos, prácticamente cada pequeño gobernante de Equestria se autoproclamo el nuevo rey de Equestria, muchos se refugiaban en los 2 grandes pueblos que había ahora Ponyville y Manehattan estas 2 crecieron de sobre manera pues prácticamente todas las víctimas de ese día oscuro buscaron refugio en alguna de estas, aunque se intentaron fundar otros pueblos todos estos eran blancos fáciles para los esclavistas y otras cosas que andaban sueltas por Equestria .

El Imperio de Crystal cerro fronteras con el resto de Equestria y con el paso de los años un cruel dictador tomo control de él, se hacía llamar King Sombra, este amenazaba a toda Equestria con conquistarla con sus ejércitos de ponys de Crystal esclavos, pero nadie sabe por qué al llegar a lo que era conocido como las montañas de cristal se detuvo.

Antes del ataque esas montañas eran atravesadas por un tren, pero desde el ataque ningún tren iba tan al norte y menos aún algún pony se atrevía a poner un pie en esas montañas siendo después de eso renombradas con las montañas oscuras. Del Sur vinieron esclavistas atravesando el gran desierto al parecer vieron en los ponys un blanco fácil para conseguir nuevos esclavos y no estuvieron tan equivocados. Pues aun Cloudsdale una ciudad que se pensaba segura e inalcanzable callo que pocos entendían las consecuencias que abría de por causa de eso. La ciudad entera cayó al suelo disipando las nubes y dando a los esclavistas la oportunidad de conseguir muchas víctimas que serían usadas para trabajos forzados o para complacer a sus nuevos amos.

Ahora Ponyville era una gran metrópolis rodeada por muros altos y gruesos custodiada por los Wonderbolts o más bien un nuevo grupo que había sido fundado por los sobrevivientes de los mismos y una guardia dirigida por Shining Armor, la ciudad prosperaba siendo una democracia actualmente dirigida por la Alcaldesa Mare. Desde ella iniciara una nueva historia que cambiara el rumbo de esta era.

Mi nombre es Twilight

Una mañana como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Ponyville una unicornio de color morado cuya cutie mark tiene una estrella rodeada de brillos, se levanta temprano y se prepara para salir corriendo rumbo a casa de su maestra.

Su hermano al verla salir corriendo – Twilight, a donde vas con tanta prisa –

Twilight con impaciencia en la entrada de su casa - Iré a clase con Zecora, hoy me enseñara pociones avanzadas y hechizos –

Shining con un tono de frustración – Te he dicho que si quieres aprender magia de verdad vallas de una vez a la academia de la guardia –

Twilight con una leve depresión en su tono – pero ahí todo lo que enseñan es magia para atacar o defenderse, yo quiero saber más –

Shining replica – Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber hoy en día el mundo es muy peligroso fuera de las murallas –

Twilight se deprime aún más – Ya lo sé, pero el conocimiento de la magia no debería ser solo para agredir a otros –

Shining suspira y cediendo dice - está bien solo ten cuidado y vuelve antes de que se oculte el sol –

Twilight se alegra – Gracias – y sale a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Zecora.

Shining se pone su armadura y se dirige hacia la sede principal de la guardia. Pero antes de salir se escucha una voz femenina de tras de él.

La voz femenina dice – No seas tan duro con tu hermana ella solo desea aprender –

Shining contesta – Lo sé, madre –

Una segunda voz, pero esta masculina dice – Has que nos sintamos orgullosos de ti –

Shining contesta – Lo hare, padre –

Tras una larga carrera Twilight llega hasta uno de los extremos de la ciudad a un parque que está lleno de plantas extrañas que en ningún otro lado de la ciudad podrían hallarse y justo en el centro del parque está un árbol enorme en el cual una cebra de una hizo su hogar.

Al llegar Twilight toca a la puerta de la casa.

Zecora abre y al observarla dice – Temprano como siempre aprendiz mía

Me alegra ver que tus estudios tomas enserio

Deprisa que mucho hay por aprender en este día –

Tras pasar todo el día estudiando pociones y hechizos, llego la tarde.

Twilight disfrutaba mucho sus días estudiando magia de su maestra. Pero sabía que debía volver temprano a casa o su hermano movilizaría a toda la guardia para buscarla, ya lo había hecho en alguna ocasión.

Zecora al ver que el su tiempo se acababa – Twilight pequeña tiempo de volver a tu casa

Es, pero mañana un día muy especial será

Mañana en tu cumpleaños, habrá una sorpresa –

Twilight deja lo que leía en ese momento – ¿Una sorpresa, que sorpresa? –

Zecora sonriendo – Mañana tu sorpresa te ha de esperar

Corre ahora a casa

Y a tu hermano no hagas preocupar –

Twilight sonríe se despide educadamente y sale devuelta a casa.

En cuando Twilight deja la casa, Zecora ve que uno de sus libros que tenia oculto y que brillaba de color morado.

Zecora para reflexionando en voz alta – Así que una de ellas es ella

Mucho ha esperado el mundo por ellas

Esperemos que lo logre esta pequeña doncella-

A la mañana siguiente antes de que si quiera el sol se asomara dos sombras caminan en el cuarto de Twilight, al llegar justo frente a ella una de las sombras se separó de la otra y se preparó para dejar salir un gran estruendo.

La sombra exclamo – Sorpresa ¡ -

Twilight se levantó de brinco de su cama y vio cómo eran 2 ponys que ella conocía.

Una pony terrestre de pelaje rosado, con cutie mark de globos y pelo esponjado, junto a una unicornio de pelaje azul con un tono de blanco azulado en su melena que vestía un traje de maga color morado.

Twilight grito con alegría – Pinkie, Trixie se acordaron de mi cumpleaños–

Pinkie – Claro que si tontita no creíste que nos olvidaríamos del cumpleaños de nuestra amiga –

Trixie añade – Desde luego la gran y poderosa Trixie dejo su gira para poder estar en este día contigo –

Shining entra alarmado por la puerta - Que fue ese sonido quien anda ahí –

Twilight riendo – Tranquilo hermano solo eran mis amigas –

Shining – Oh, hola chicas – y cambiando su tono a uno más molesto - no podían entrar por la puerta tranquilamente –

Pinkie – Y arruinar la sorpresa para Twilight claro que no bobito, además ya arreglamos la casa –

Shining – Arreglaron la casa?-

Todos bajan a la sala y ven que entre Trixie y Pinkie habían acomodado toda la sala para una fiesta

Shining Armor suspira – Bueno iré a preparar el desayuno –

Trixie lo detiene – No te preocupes ya lo preparamos nosotras, para todos –

Shining trato de sonreír mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

Tras desayunar Shining partió a la sede la guardia mientras dejo a Twilight jugando con sus amigas.

Tras un rato de jugar, estas traían regalos para ella, Trixie le regalo un traje similar al de ella, pero de color azul en lugar de ser morado, mientras que Pinkie le regalo un libro "Pijamadas 101 "

Por los regalos Twilight recordó, Zecora

Twilight alarmada - Chicas debo atender algo les parece si nos vemos aquí devuelta al anochecer-

Trixie contesto – Si claro, mientras tanto asombrare a toda la ciudad con mis shows en la plaza de Ponyville –

Twilight corrió tan aprisa como pudo pues era muy tarde.

Mientras tanto Trixie tomo su carreta junto con Pinkie y fueron a la plaza central de Ponyville y empezaron a hacer sus ilusiones y trucos juntas. Ah Pinkie le divertía mucho ayudar a Trixie, aunque no era parte de su rutina habitual.

Twilight corrió para llegar a la casa de Zecora al tocar la puerta, Zecora abrió la puerta.

Zecora sonriendo – Twilight pequeña primera vez que llegas tarde

Muy divertida debió estar la fiesta con tus

Amigas, estas debieron hacer un gran alarde –

Twilight muy apenada – Si disculpa no me di cuenta de la hora –

Zecora sonriendo – No te preocupes mi aprendiz

Tu sorpresa aun te aguarda

Y es algo que te hará muy feliz-

Twilight sonrió y estas llegaron a la sala de la casa donde Zecora saco un libro, pero se veía muy antiguo, y Zecora empezó un relato- Una vez en un tiempo ancestral

Dos hermanas gobernaban sin par

Hasta que la sombra del mal

Amenazo con destruir todo el lugar-

Twilight la interrumpió – Espera es la historia de las dos princesas y el dragón muerte negra, porque todo el mundo sabe de esa historia y aún más me la han contado cientos de veces

Zecora sin perder la paciencia sonrió a la pequeña pony – Oh entonces supongo que adelantar

A la parte que hoy te afecta

Puedo avanzar –

Twilight un poco avergonzada le pide continuar

Zecora continua – 6 elementos fueron necesarios para derribar

A la muerte que amenazaba con consumir el futuro

Y 6 serán necesarios para traer la gloria que esta por arribar

Hoy mi pequeña aprendiz en ti confió un tesoro -

Extiende su casco y le entrega el libro muy antiguo de color café en la cubierta tiene un alicornio rodeado por 6 gemas de distintos colores, Twilight intrigada por las palabras de su maestra lo abre y lee la primera hoja.

"Diario de Celestia, nacimiento de un sueño "

Twilight se emociona y exclama – Es el diario de una de las princesas de la leyenda –

Zecora le responde – Exactamente pequeña y pronto veras una nueva vista

Sé que normalmente no acostumbras esto

Pero hoy requiero que saltes hasta

El ultimo capitulo, siendo crucial el acato-

Twilight adelanto el libro hasta el último capítulo y empezó a leer en voz alta:

Profecía final para salvar Equestria

Si llegara el día en que mi hermana y yo faltáramos los elementos de la armonía buscarían nuevos portadores, pero esto solo ocurrirá en el aniversario número 100 de nuestra desaparición en el mismo punto donde haya pasado, será crucial que los 6 portadores se reúnan pues si la luz se alza un mal equivalente se levantara para hacerle frente y en esa lucha se decidirá el destino de Equestria, uno a uno los 6 portadores se revelaran.

Ahí Twilight ve una hoja que tiene un árbol dibujado del cual se extienden 6 ramas, en la punta de cada rama hay un círculo que en su interior dibuja una marca diferente y debajo de cada circulo una palabra generosidad, honestidad, risa, amable, lealtad y magia. Twilight de inmediato reconoce el que la marca del círculo de magia era su cutie mark y empieza a espantarse. Pero aun así continúa leyendo.

Cuando los 6 portadores se reúnan y consigan vencer al mal, solo entonces la paz será restaurada. A ti quien haya encontrado mi diario te ruego se lo entregues a uno de los portadores para que pueda ser su guía y lo ayude en un futuro. Firma Celestia.

Twilight atónita pregunta - ¿Tu escribiste el libro? – pensaba que el libro era una broma de su maestra no podía dar fe de lo que había leído.

Zecora lamentándose – No aprendiz mía lo encontré

Mientras excavaba en las ruinas de la biblioteca

De Canterlot, lo descubrí y luego entre

A esta ciudad, para encontrar una potranca

Que fuera la primera portadora-

Twilight algo confundida – ¿Puedo quedarme a estudiarlo? –

Zecora responde – Es tuyo ahora, tu decide cuando y donde estudiarlo –

Twilight paso prácticamente todo el día leyendo el libro solo se detuvo en un momento para pensar que acababa de pasar el aniversario 99 del día de la muerte negra, habría menos de 12 meses para reunir a las 6 portadoras. Al anochecer Twilight guardo el libro en su alforja y regreso a su hogar, despidiéndose de Zecora que ahora había puesto un gran peso en sus hombros, pero confiaba podría lograrlo.

Al llegar vio que Pinkie Pie y Trixie la esperaban afuera.

Twilight se reconforto al ver a sus amigas pues había sido un día con muchas noticias y sabía que ellas tendrían palabras de consuelo.

Twilight sonriendo exclamo – Trixie, Pinkie necesitare su ayuda hoy recibí noticias muy inquietantes en mi clase –

Trixie practicante gritando dijo – La gran y poderosa Trixie sin duda ayudara a su amiga en su momento de necesidad –

Pinkie intrigada pregunta – Claro que te ayudaremos en lo que sea, pero ¿Por qué tu alforja emite luz de color rosa? –

Twilight saca el libro era eso lo que emitía la luz, específicamente la hoja que tenía el dibujo del árbol era de donde venia el brillo y Twilight noto que en la rama que tenía la palabra risa el circulo tenía el dibujo de la cutie mark de Pinkie. Al momento de apuntar el libro en dirección a Pinkie tanto la cutie mark de Pinkie como la de Twilight empezaron a brillar.

Pinkie algo asustada – Trixie, Twilight ¿Este es uno de sus trucos de magia? -

Shining Armor volvía de su guardia cuando a la distancia noto lo que pasaba, vio el brillo y alarmado corrió a toda velocidad y usando magia metió a su hermana y sus amigas en su casa esperando que nadie notara lo que había pasado.

Shining Armor rápidamente las cuestiono – ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo? y ¿Por qué ese libro brilla así? –

Twilight les explico a su hermano y a sus amigas todo lo que Zecora le había dicho y les mostro el libro a detalle.

Trixie hablo primero – El diario de la princesa Celestia algo así podría valer mucho podríamos ser ricas y ya no tendría que viajar y arriesgar mi vida, podría tener un teatro propio donde haga funciones–

Pinkie – Espera un momento pensé que te gustaba viajar y hacer shows –

Trixie – Si y no me malentiendas me encanta viajar y dar shows, pero es muy peligroso y a veces me tengo que ocultar de los depredadores o esclavistas –

Pinkie sonriendo – Eso suena a que fue divertido –

Trixie molesta – No, no lo fue –

Twilight más molesta – No venderemos el diario es un tesoro de Equestria y podría tener la respuesta para que Equestria vuelva a ser tan grande como alguna vez lo fue – luego voltea a ver a Shining Armor - si me crees verdad hermano –

Shining Armor muy confundido – No lo sé Twilight, por hoy duerman y mañana en la mañana veremos que hacer – se retiró a su habitación para pensar que haría con esa información.

Mientras Twilight y las demás seguían discutiendo, acordaron que no podían venderlo, pero sin más información de donde hallar a las otras 4 portadoras no sabían cómo seguir. Tras discutirlo un rato Pinkie se retiró para ir a dormirse a su casa y Trixie iba a irse a dormir a su carreta cuando Twilight la invito a quedarse con ella.

Ya en la mañana Shining no pudo dormir mucho y mientras se prepara para salir de su cuarto escucha las voces venir desde atrás de el en las sombras

La voz femenina – Debes cuidar y ayudar a tu hermana no la dejes sola-

La voz masculina – Tienes un deber con la ciudad y con la guardia –

Las voces no paraban de repetir esas frases, y Shining afirmaba – Lo sé, lo sé – hasta que salió de su cuarto Pinkie había llegado temprano y las tres ponys estaban en la sala discutiendo sobre el dibujo del árbol

Pinkie exclamo – Ya se, ven esta rama, la que dice honestidad tiene una manzana-

Trixie – Y eso que las manzanas se dan en los árboles –

Pinkie continuo – La familia de granjeros de la zona agricultora, todos los ponys de esa familia su cutie mark es una manzana o algo similar tal vez entre ellos esta otra portadora –

Trixie le cuestiona – ¿Como sabes de eso? –

Pinkie sonriendo – Mi hermana sale con el nieto de la encargada y me ha contado que la familia Apple son quienes trabajan esa tierra desde hace muchos muchos años si en algún lugar de la ciudad esta alguien con Cutie Mark de manzana es ahí –

Twilight guardando el libro en su alforja – Entonces no hay tiempo que perder debemos ir a preguntar –

Todas corren a la puerta de la casa.

Shining impidiendo que abran la puerta – Detente Twilight, no sabemos aún de esa historia que sea real y que falso si quieres que te deje ir a investigarlo – Saca el libro de la alforja de Twilight y lo envuelve de tal forma, aunque brillara intensamente nadie se daría cuenta y lo regresa a la alforja -primero el libro lo examinara la maestra Radiant Hope, es la unicornio más sabia de la ciudad ella sabrá que hacer-

Twilight quería seguir investigando, pero si su hermano quisiera podría disponer de la guardia de la ciudad de tal forma que ella ni siquiera podría salir de su casa. Asi que acepto.

Los cuatro se encaminaron en hacia la fortaleza donde los guardias de la ciudad se entrenaban. Pasando la fortaleza estaba el salón de gobierno y en la parte de atrás casi escondida para nadie la viera la torre de magia.

Aunque la maestra Radiant Hope tenía tanta autoridad en la ciudad como la propia alcaldesa, generalmente no se le veía fuera de la torre o haciendo algo en particular por mejorar la ciudad, ella desde niña había demostrado un potencial mágico tan alto que se le dieron permisos especiales siendo que cuando era apenas una potrilla podía conjurar hechizos por ella misma que a otros unicornios requerirían de tres o más de ellos y también conocía a Shining Armor desde su infancia pues fueron amigos cuando ella recién llego a la ciudad y ambos eran unos potros.

Al llegar vieron la torre donde la maestra Radiant Hope llevaba a cabo sus estudios, en la entrada estaba una pegaso de color azul y melena arcoíris, con escudo en su espalda. Se acercaron para entrar en la torre.

La pegaso saluda en forma militar rápidamente al ver a Shining Armor – Sr. Shining Armor, guardiana de la torre de magia Rainbow Dash sin nada que reportar señor–

Shining le respondió – Descanse guardiana, venimos a ver a la maestra Radiant Hope -

Rainbow Dash se movió a un lado y les abrió la puerta – Claro señor adelante –

Mientras caminaban por las escaleras Pinkie noto la cutie mark de Rainbow Dash y se dio cuenta que era igual a la que estaba en una de las ramas del árbol del libro, quiso hacérselo notar a Twilight, pero estaba muy distraída pues todo el pasillo estaba rodeado por libreros llenos de libros y pergaminos con sabiduría, más de la que jamás había imaginado.

Al llegar a la cima, Shining Armor se presentó inclinando la cabeza antes de hablar – Maestra Radiant Hope, mi hermana Twilight, sus amigas y yo pedimos audiencia contigo –

Radiant Hope dejo lo que estaba haciendo y empezó a hablar con alegría hace mucho que no veía su amigo – Shining Armor, no fui yo quien te enseño a disparar magia porque eres tan formal conmigo, todos los guardias son muy serios en sus formas – digo mientras sonreía.

Shining Armor levanto la cabeza y usando su magia saco el libro de la alforja de Twilight. Pinkie no dejaba de hacerle señas a Twilight para que viera la cutie mark de Rainbow Dash, pero esta no se daba cuenta. Aunque Rainbow Dash si noto que Pinkie no había dejado de mirarla desde que llegaron.

Shining le explico todo a la maestra Radiant Hope y esta quedo fascinada con la historia.

La maestra Radiant Hope respondió – Un cuento muy interesante el que me has narrado amigo mío, pero si no te molesta tengo una manera de saber si es verdad –

Busco en sus estantes y saco un pergamino y un tapiz, primero extendió el tapiz en un muro dejándolo caer cual largo era.

Twilight quedo maravillada – Esa es ….-

En el tapiz estaba la imagen de una alicornio Blanco muy alta con una melena larga con muchos colores y una cutie mark de sol. La imagen maravillo a todos los presentes pues ya no se hacían trabajos tan hermosos en telas.

La maestra sonriendo respondió – Si ella es la princesa Celestia legitima gobernante de Equestria, este tapiz es de antes del día de la muerte negra, no quedan muchas imágenes de ella en Equestria a veces lo saco para ver su esplendor, aunque sea por un momento –

Los presentes no dejaban de contemplar la imagen hasta que la maestra Radiant Hope continuo.

Después se dio la media vuelta y extendió el pergamino sobre el diario de la princesa Celestia – Y este pergamino, contiene un hechizo que me permite saber quién es el autor de un libro, nos mostrara como se veía mientras lo escribía -

La maestra empezó a emitir magia desde su cuerno hacia el libro y el pergamino, mientras lo hacia el pergamino se desaparecía y el libro brillaba, del brillo se formó una figura, la de una unicornio blanca con una cutie mark de sol.

Shining exclamo sin dudarlo – Es falso –

Twilight lo contradice – Pero hermano mira, la cutie mark es igual – Señalando la imagen de la princesa Celestia del tapiz y señalando la imagen creada por el hechizo.

La maestra sonriendo contesto – Tu hermana es muy perceptiva Shining, ya que el hechizo revela la forma del autor cuando escribió el libro debemos ver todo el libro para ver la forma que tenía el autor cuando acabo el libro –

La maestra empezó a usar su magia para recorrer todo el libro poco a poco mientras lo hacía se veía como la imagen de la unicornio iba creciendo y de la nada al llegar a un cierto punto del libro a la unicornio le salieron alas, todos los presentes se maravillaron, pero la maestra no se detuvo y al llegar a la imagen del árbol casi al final del libro era evidente para todos los presentes la unicornio se había convertido en alicornio y era la princesa Celestia.

Todos estaban pasmados por la nueva información.

Twilight fue la primera en hablar y con gran emoción – Los unicornios se pueden volver Alicornios ¡ -

La maestra le corrigió – No querida cualquier pony se puede volver alicornio solo hay que lograr una gran proeza, literalmente hace milenios que nadie logra algo digno de la transformación, la última fue una princesa del imperio de cristal antes de la dictadura –

La maestra guarda el libro en la alforja de Twilight y les pide que la acompañen a la salida.

Todos juntos bajan y salen de la torre.

Por lo estrecho de los pasillos debían ir formados de uno en uno y Rainbow Dash iba de penúltima y Pinkie de ultima al llegar hasta abajo salieron la maestra Radiant Hope, Shining Armor, Twilight y Trixie.

Pero discretamente Rainbow Dash cerró la puerta tan pronto ellos 4 salieron y empujo a Pinkie contra el muro inmovilizándola.

Los demás no notaron eso y la maestra empezó a hablar -Si esto es cierto debe ser tratado con el máximo cuidado y discreción, ¿Saben cuál será su siguiente paso? -

Twilight responde – Si buscaremos a las demás portadoras dentro de la ciudad creemos que en la zona agrícola podría estar una –

La maestra asintió - Shining da órdenes de que den paso libre a tu hermana por la ciudad y que nadie interfiera con ellas, mientras tanto yo buscare en los pergaminos antiguos pistas sobre que puede ser ese mal o donde podríamos encontrar a las demás portadoras –

Shining afirma con su cabeza y voltea a ver a Twilight y le dice – Ten cuidado hermana y si necesitas ayuda arroja una bengala como te enseñe y dispondré a toda la guardia contigo –

Twilight responde – Si maestra Radiant Hope - y abraza a su hermano después voltea hacia donde sus amigas y dice -Vamos Trixie y Pinkie – Twilight busca a su alrededor a Pinkie, pero no la ve.

Dentro de la torre Pinkie se asustó, pero Rainbow Dash empezó a hablar – Note que no dejaste de mirarme mientras estaban hablando ellos –

Pinkie tratando de explicar, pero nerviosa – No veras, es que tu cutie mark …-

Rainbow la interrumpe – Tranquila, no me importa, tengo novia, pero por su trabajo en la granja y el mío en la guardia no nos vemos mucho, así que supongo que no le importara si juego un rato con otra mientras no se entere claro está – mientras decía eso acariciaba la espalda de Pinkie bajando lentamente.

Se escucha el grito de Twilight de – Pinkie –

Pinkie muy nerviosa se zafa de Rainbow Dash – Lo siento me llaman debo retirarme –

Rainbow Dash la deja ir y le responde – Si claro, pero vuelve al final de mi turno y terminaremos eso –

Pinkie sale corriendo con sus amigas y una vez con ellas las 3 se van corriendo en dirección a la zona agrícola. Por los nervios de lo que le paso a Pinkie se le olvidó mencionar lo de la cutie mark de Rainbow Dash.


	2. Una pony rosa para un mundo

Una pony rosa para un mundo oscuro

Nací en las montañas de Ghastly Gorge en una aldea enclavada en el interior de una montaña gracias a eso los pueblos exteriores no tenían capacidad para hacernos daño y solo llegaban a salir aquellos que comerciaban con los minerales que obteníamos de la montaña, la vida era simple, o trabajas en las minas o trabajabas ayudando a los que trabajaban en las minas. Mi padre era mano derecha del jefe de la ciudad, el jefe era terco y duro, soñaba que algún día nuestra aldea gracias a su posición estratégica y gran riqueza se convirtiera en una ciudad tan grande como Ponyville y Manehattan. En mi familia éramos 6 en total mi madre Cloudy Quartz, mi padre Igneous Rock, mis 2 hermanas mayores Maud Pie y Limestone Pie, y mi hermana gemela Marble Pie, todos nacieron con una tonalidad gris en su piel, pero yo nací con un tono rosado. Mi madre decía que era porque yo sería la que traería el color a nuestro pueblo gris.

Llego un fatídico dia en el que tal vez los ponys escarbaron de más, llegaron a una profundidad donde ningún pony debería llegar, pues a esa profundidad aparecieron los Centoides insectos gigantes o mejor dicho ciempiés gigantes con 2 afilados colmillos que sobresalían de su boca en forma horizontal los cuales usaban para cortar a sus presas y veneno que chorreaba de su boca. Todos corrían alarmados hacia el exterior de la montaña pese a que nos habían enseñado que el lugar más seguro en caso de ataque era el interior de la misma. Por suerte casi todo el pueblo logro salir pues estos insectos eran cientos y se alimentaban de carne.

Mi padre y mi madre nos sacaron a mis hermanas y a mí de la montaña, un campamento se formó al pie de la misma, pero todos aun los más jóvenes sabíamos que si no volvíamos pronto a la montaña los peligros del exterior acabarían con nosotros. Todos los adultos se reunieron, yo en mi curiosidad me cole para espiar la reunión. El jefe de la ciudad estaba furioso y acusaba a todos de cobardes y traidores por no quedarse a pelear. El dio la orden de que al amanecer del día siguiente todo pony macho que estuviera en edad de sostener un arma iría a recuperar la mina. Muchos consideraron a ese plan demente, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar en contra.

La mañana llego, yo sabía que mi padre se iría, en la entrada de la tienda que compartíamos toda la familia estaba mi madre con mi padre, ella le suplicaba que no fuera, pero él era la mano derecha del jefe si él iba a la batalla él debía acompañarlo. Yo quise levantarme para ir con mi padre, pero sentí como me detenía un casco. Era mi hermana mayor Maud, que con la cabeza me indicaba que no. Ella también sabía lo que pasaba de hecho todas lo sabíamos pude notar que mis otras 2 hermanas solo fingían aun dormir, pero estaban llorando de la desesperación de querer ir con mi padre.

Casi todos los ponys macho se reunieron en la entrada y se armaron con lo que pudieron, se prepararon para entrar y retomar la montaña serian apenas unos setenta ponys. Desde la orilla del campamento el resto los veíamos niños, niñas, ponys hembra y aquellos muy viejos o asustados para entrar. El jefe los alentaba – Unos cuantos insectos no nos sacaran de nuestro hogar ancestral, vivimos y trabajamos esta tierra desde antes del día de la muerte negra y lo haremos hasta un día después del final de todo, los aplastaremos como las larvas que son – y con un grito de aliento todos los que entrarían respondieron. Ese grito valiente sería la última vez que oiría la voz de mi padre.

Entraron y las horas pasaron, casi ni nos movíamos de donde estábamos cuando los vimos partir y a donde nos moveríamos casi todo lo que teníamos se había quedado en la montaña. Mi familia como éramos muchos pudimos sacar una tienda, comida y mantas, pero había muchos que no tenían nada y suplicaban por la oportunidad de volver. Siguieron pasando las horas e incluso paso la noche y al día siguiente seguía sin haber señales. Los pocos ponys que quedaron atrás se debatían si debían entrar a buscarlos o si deberían partir y dejar la montaña atrás.

Cerca del medio día se vio salir algo arrastrándose de la montaña, todos se armaron como pudieron y algunos estaban listos para salir corriendo en cuando vieran que era. Mi madre y mi hermana Maud nos pusieron detrás de ellas para protegernos. Pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron que se trataba de uno de los ponys que había entrado. Corrieron a ayudarlo.

Después de darle agua y atender sus heridas como pudieron todos estaban alrededor de él esperando que pudiera explicarles que había pasado y todos temíamos lo peor y esto fue confirmado cuando empezó hablar – Al inicio todo iba bien nos encontrábamos con uno o dos Centoides y los matábamos fácilmente, pero a más nos internábamos más nos encontrábamos llego un punto en que las peleas eran prácticamente iguales en número entre ellos y nosotros. Pero el jefe insistió en seguir "Llegamos muy lejos, no pueden quedar muchos" decía-

Todos los presentes notamos que él se esforzaba por hablar entre sus heridas y la gran cantidad de veneno que debieron inyectarle no dudaría mucho, pero continuo - Cuando llegamos a un espacio abierto delante de nosotros estaba una gran fila de ellos como si supieran que veníamos aguardando nuestra llegada. Por primera vez nos superaban en número, muchos nos preguntábamos ¿Pues cuantos son? Si ya habíamos matado a muchos antes de llegar a ese punto. El jefe no se intimido y estaba dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre ellos pero entonces nos dimos cuenta al escuchar tronidos detrás de nosotros, otra fila de ellos igual o más numerosa que la teníamos enfrente estaba detrás de nosotros nos habían rodeado, nos superaban en número al menos veinte a uno, todos íbamos a morir ahí, el jefe ordeno atacar a los que teníamos detrás para poder escapar pero ellos también se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, solo escuchaba gritos de dolor y veía a mis amigos morir a mi alrededor, apenas con otros pudimos escapar pero esas cosas nos seguían, yo pude seguir corriendo hasta que caí por un hoyo que me llevo a otro túnel, aun así quede muy herido apenas y podía caminar, además ya tenía varios cortes que me habían hecho con sus colmillos por el cual me entro veneno, aun mientras me alejaba escuchaba los gritos de mis compañeros que no paraban esas cosas seguían matándolos… - El pony murió mientras hablaba.

Los que quedaron decidieron sellar la entrada a la montaña, mi familia sabia de otra entrada, pero esa solo podría ser abierta en situaciones muy específicas que no se darían en esta vida pensábamos. Muchos de los que quedaron recriminaban a mi madre, el jefe no tenía familia y nadie lo lloro, pero mi padre era la mano derecha del jefe y pudo convérselo de no entrar o al menos eso le decían a mi madre. Fuimos odiados y repudiados por muchos de los presentes. Mis hermanas y yo tratábamos de consolar a nuestra madre, pero ella decía – Todo estará bien, ellos solo necesitan alguien que a quien culpar por el dolor que sienten –.

El pueblo se dividió, casi todos fueron en dirección de Manehattan el camino era más corto y era más próspero, pero mi madre decía que esa ciudad era muy dura en especial con los foráneos y que nadie de los que iban tendrían un buen futuro. Los pocos que quedamos caminamos en camino a Ponyville, gracias a la comida que habíamos logrado sacar no pasamos hambre en el camino, pero aun así todo el camino fue muy depresivo sabíamos que sin nuestro padre el futuro sería difícil y que en cualquier ciudad las cosas no serían fáciles, 3 de nosotras ni siquiera estábamos en edad que pudiéramos trabajar.

Al llegar pude ver unos muros inmensos, me recordaban a la montaña donde vivíamos. Entramos, no había mucho lugar para los refugiados y como además no teníamos dinero tuvimos que dormir donde pudiéramos.

Teníamos la tienda y las mantas así que por un tiempo acampamos en un parque muy grande prácticamente un bosque que había dentro de los muros. Cada mañana mi madre y mi hermana Maud partían a buscar trabajo. Mi hermana como ya había estudiado arquitectura para ayudar en las excavaciones pudo conseguir trabajo con el equipo de arquitectos que mantenían la muralla y la expandían, el trabajo era duro y las jornadas largas, pero al menos el sueldo era decente y tal vez no pasaríamos hambre. Mientras que mi madre que toda su vida había sido ama de casa pudo conseguir trabajo limpiando la casa de unos ponys adinerados. Durante el día mi hermana Limestone nos cuidaba a mí y a Marble o eso trataba porque también debía conseguir leña para el fuego, agua de un pozo que no estaba exactamente cerca y buscar en el bosque algo comestible si era posible. Paso el tiempo y aunque la vida era difícil al menos no pasábamos frio y ni hambre gracias a los esfuerzos de mis hermanas y madre. Aunque cuando llego el invierno la madera era difícil de conseguir y aunque ayudábamos casi toda estaba húmeda y no encendía. Debió ser el invierno más duro de mi vida.

Un día ese mismo invierno mientras reuníamos madera todas juntas, mi madre se encontró con unos conocidos suyos. Miss y Mrs. Cake. En su juventud Mrs. Cake era comerciante y había visitado muchas veces nuestra ciudad y conversado con mis padres e incluso mis padres asistieron a la boda de ellos.

Mi madre les conto todo lo que habíamos pasado ellos se apiadaron de nosotros y nos ofrecieron dormir en el segundo piso de su casa. Actualmente lo usaban de bodega, pero si lo limpiábamos y acomodábamos podíamos quedarnos a vivir ahí por un tiempo.

Mi madre agradeció con un fuerte abrazo a los Cake, mi hermana Maud y Limestone, se fueron con ellos para empezar acomodar el lugar mientras mi hermana Marble, mi madre y yo nos quedamos a acomodar recoger lo poco que teníamos, no era mucho solo unas mantas algo de comida, un poco de leña y otras cosas, pero en nuestra situación no podíamos dejar nada.

Por un tiempo todo parecía mejorar, mi hermana Maud fue ascendida en su trabajo por lo que el dinero no nos faltaba, mi hermana Limestone empezó a trabajar en las forjas de armas y parecía gustarle yo creo que era porque le recordaba a la montaña, mi hermana Marble y yo fuimos creciendo y cuando tuvimos edad para trabajar, ella trabajaba en la zona agrícola, normalmente no podían trabajar ponys que no fueran nacidos de ese lugar a menos que pasaran por un análisis muy duro, pero ella conoció a un pony que dirigía una parte de esas tierras que al parecer era nieto de alguien importante y este le ayudo a conseguir el trabajo. Mientras que yo ayudaba a los Cake en su pastelería era buen trabajo y la paga también era buena, me alegraba bastante haciendo los pasteles y entregándolos, podía ver que no todo en la vida era tristeza pues todos se alegraban al recibirlos, incluso con nuestras pagas juntas pudimos mudarnos a una casa propia, no era mucho pero poco a poco nuestras vidas mejoraban, pero jamás olvidaríamos lo que habíamos dejado atrás, en especial una de mis hermanas. Y las cosas solo seguirían mejorando cuando conocí a mis amigas.

Un día mientras Pinkie Pie iba de camino a hacer unas entregas presencio algo que cambiaría su vida. Paso por la plaza central de la ciudad y ahí estaban 2 ponys dando un show de magia.

Una pony unicornio de pelaje azul, con un tono de blanco azulado en su melena y que vestía un traje de maga color morado gritaba – Pase uno pasen todos a ver el show del gran Hoofdini – un pony en un escenario improvisado realizaba trucos que impresionaban a la audiencia. Escapar de un tanque de agua con todos los cascos encadenados. Sacar objetos de la nada y más, mientras la pony azul pasaba su sombrero ante la audiencia para que depositaran alguna moneda. Muchos en la multitud asombrada lo hacían sin dudarlo.

Pinkie continuo su camino tras ver el show pues se le había hecho tarde. Mas tarde ese mismo dia ya casi anocheciendo acabando de hacer sus entregas paso por la misma plaza, pero esta vez solo estaba la pony azul haciendo trucos básicos para unos pocos espectadores, convertía ramas en flores, realizaba malabares con bombas de humo que hacía explotar en el aire y sacaba cosas de su sombrero, pocos le prestaban atención pero aun así ganaba algunas monedas.

Pinkie se acercó y le arrojo a su sombrero una moneda que le habían dado ese día como propina por una entrega y comenzó a hablarle – Gran función-

La unicornio respondió – Gracias, pero sé que no soy tan buena –

Pinkie continuo – Pues no tanto como el otro, pero eres entretenida –

La unicornio algo desanimada – Lo sé por ahora solo soy la asistente/aprendiz del gran Hoofdini, pero espero un día tener mi propio show que será grande y poderoso –

Pinkie animándola – Seguro que si solo es cuestión de practica y estudio para que lo logres-

La unicornio sonriendo un poco contesto – Gracias, me llamo … -

En eso se escuchó un grito – Trixie recoge todo por hoy la función termino, oh estas con una nueva amiga, me presento yo soy el gran Hoofdini – Dijo el pony mientras se quitaba su sombrero.

Pinkie alegre responde – Y yo soy Pinkamina Dayanne Pie, pero todos me dicen Pinkie –

El gran Hoofdini responde – Pues mucho gusto Pinkie – Voltea a ver a Trixie – Vamos Trixie es hora de cenar hasta los grandes debemos comer y tú también –

Trixie responde – Si maestro –

El gran Hoofdini la deja y se devuelve a la posada donde se quedan.

Trixie viendo a Pinkie – Bueno pues fue un placer, pero debo recoger y preparar todo para mañana antes de cenar –

Pinkie – No te importa si te acompaño y ayudo mientras lo haces o si –

Trixie sonríe y le dice – Para nada –

Trixie le cuenta a Pinkie lo que es su vida y ella escucha sin perder detalle.

Pinkie – Entonces viajas por toda Equestria dando shows así para ganarte la vida –

Trixie afirma – Si nos quedamos unos días en cada ciudad y nos vamos antes de que se aburran de nosotros a la siguiente, hay muchos pueblos pequeños que aprecian algo de diversión –

Pinkie - ¿Y tus padres no se preocupan? –

Trixie – Cuales padres, el gran Hoofdini me crio desde que tengo memoria, nunca tuve madre o padre –

Pinkie – Oh lo siento –

Trixie – No te preocupes, no extrañas lo que no tuviste –

Ya cuando terminaron Pinkie se despidió y Trixie le dijo - estaremos aquí solo 3 días más ven a verme –

Pinkie afirmo y se fue a casa.

Ya en su casa durante la cena no podía parar de contar a su familia lo que había visto de la emoción. Aunque poco caso le hacían sus hermanas, su madre se alegraba de verla tan animada como cuando era pequeña.

Los dos días siguientes Pinkie trabajo con más energía que nunca para tener todo listo lo más temprano posible para ir a ver a Trixie al acabar. Y así lo hizo hasta el tercer día que le habían pedido un pastel muy grande para una fiesta de cumpleaños en una zona rica de la ciudad, Pinkie lo llevo especialmente animada pues después de entregarlo iría con su amiga y le gustaba ver las fiestas de cumpleaños de los ricos pues siempre eran grandes y muy alegres, las de su familia por su situación habían tenido que ser sencillas y modestas.

Al llegar a la casa toco y cuando una pony morada que leía un libro le abrió dijo – Pastel de cumpleaños para Twilight Sparkle –

La pony respondió – Ah sí claro déjelo en la mesa por favor – sin mucha emoción y sin dejar de leer su libro

Pinkie paso, pero no había ni decoraciones ni música ni nada que indicara que habría una fiesta y se le salió decir – Oh valla debí llegar muy temprano a la fiesta todavía no ponen nada –

Twilight respondió casi sin emociones – No de hecho eres la última en llegar –

Pinkie alarmada – Eso es peor llegue tan tarde que el pastel fue lo último en llegar –

Twilight responde igual que antes – No de hecho también eres la primera en llegar –

Pinkie ya extrañada pregunto - ¿Espera que? –

Twilight sentándose en la sala para seguir leyendo cómodamente dice – Cada año pasa esto mi hermano se olvida de mi cumpleaños, pide un pastel para el día que él cree es mi cumpleaños, y me dice que haga una fiesta e invite a mis amigas y pues invito a las ponys que conozco pero nadie viene, me como parte del pastel sola, me deshago de una parte de lo que queda y la otra la guardo para mi hermano diciéndole que es lo que quedo para él y le dijo que todas mis amigas se fueron temprano y el esta tan ocupado con su trabajo que ni nota lo que dije –

Pinkie algo triste le dice – Entonces no tienes amigas y celebras tu cumpleaños sola –

Twilight que también se está entristeciendo – Mi cumpleaños fue hace 2 semanas, y pues si todas las ponys de mi edad me creen rara porque me gusta leer y la magia, y pues no hago nada de lo que ellas siempre hacen como salir a pasear, arreglarse y hablar de que pony macho es más lindo –

Pinkie que se estaba deprimiendo, pero de repente piensa algo – Espera tengo una idea – y sale corriendo.

Va deprisa a su casa a avisar que no llegara a cenar y luego va a donde el show de Trixie quien ya estaba guardando y con mucha emoción – Trixie quieres ir a una fiesta antes de que te vayas –

Trixie algo apenada – Ir yo a una fiesta –

Pinkie – Si claro tu bobita, o que nunca has ido a una –

Trixie indignada – Pues claro que he ido a fiestas me han invitado a cientos, solo que no a una recientemente –

Trixie avisa al gran Hoofdini que se ira por un rato.

Y ya juntas Pinkie y Trixie van a casa de Twilight.

Aunque no tenía mucho dinero por el camino Pinkie compra un libro en blanco para Twilight y lo envuelve como mejor puede.

Ya en la casa de Twilight esta estaba cortando el pastel en las 3 partes la que se comería, la que tiraría y la de su hermano cuando llega Pinkie y grita – Sorpresa –

Twilight pega un grito del susto y las voltea a ver.

Pinkie le dice – Este año no pasaras tu cumpleaños sola, ahora tienes 2 amigas, Twilight Trixie, Trixie Twilight –

Trixie – Que hay mucho gusto gracias por invitarme –

Twilight extrañada – Espera que –

Pinkie alegre le dice – Si dijiste que no tenías amigas con quien pasar tu cumpleaños, pero ahora tienes dos -

Twilight le sigue la corriente a Pinkie, aunque se da cuenta de la locura que es. Ponen música en un toca discos mágico que tenía Twilight en su casa y las 3 juntas se ponen comer pastel y jugar. Trixie hace un pequeño show para sus amigas con ilusiones y magia muy básica. A Twilight eso le emociona pues no tenía nadie con quien hablar de magia hasta ahora.

En un momento de la noche Pinkie le da el libro en blanco a Twilight para que lo use como diario y así escriba su propio libro y Trixie apenada por no tener nada para ella saca de su sombrero unas flores, aunque artificiales se veían bien y se las da a Twilight.

Twilight paso así uno de sus cumpleaños más felices en años.

Ya acabada la noche Twilight se despedía de ambas – Gracias por venir a mi fiesta-

Pinkie – No hay nada que agradecer somos tus amigas, si tienes un dia libre pasar por Sugarcube Corner ahí trabajo o vendré a verte en mi dia de descanso –

Twilight sonriendo le dice – Si amiga –

Trixie apenada – Yo feliz vendría más seguido, pero mis viajes no siguen una ruta fija, pero vendré a visitarte cada vez que pase por la ciudad –

Twilight le responde con el mismo gusto que a Pinkie – Y yo estaré ansiosa por ese dia -

Ya en su camino de regreso Pinkie y Trixie hablan

Trixie algo apenada -Gracias Pinkie –

Pinkie extrañada – ¿Por qué? –

Trixie continua – Pues yo tampoco tenía amigas antes, solo viajo haciendo shows y nunca me he quedado lo suficiente en una ciudad para hacerme amiga de alguien y además tampoco había sido invitada a una fiesta de cumpleaños –

Pinkie muy sorprendida – Nunca habías ido a una fiesta entonces –

Trixie se lamenta – Si he ido a muchas, pero solo para hacer shows con el gran Hoofdini, nunca como invitada –

Pinkie la abraza y le dice – Pues ahora tienes dos amigas que siempre te invitaran a sus fiestas –

Trixie le devuelve el abrazo. Después se va cada una por un camino distinto.

Ya a la mañana siguiente Pinkie y Twilight sabían que Trixie se iría temprano, así que la esperaron cerca de la salida de la ciudad y cuando paso se despidieron de ella recordándole que en esta ciudad tiene dos amigas esperándola. Trixie las abraza y se despide con cariño de ellas.

Tras eso pasan los días y luego los meses, Pinkie y Twilight se habían hecho buenas amigas que se veían seguido, Twilight se dedicó a aprender más magia.

Mientras que con la ayuda de Pinkie la pastelería se había hecho la más grande de la ciudad. Trixie iba a la ciudad cada tanto para dar sus shows y siempre se aseguraba de estar en los cumpleaños de sus dos amigas. Con el tiempo ella se había independizado del gran Hoofdini al no tener nada más que aprender de él o al menos eso les dijo a sus amigas y así pasaron casi tres años desde aquella fiesta de cumpleaños de Twilight. Cuando en otro cumpleaños de Twilight ella recibiría un regalo que cambiaría el destino de todo Equestria.


	3. El surgimiento de un arcoíris

El surgimiento de un arcoíris

Nacida en Cloudsdale sabía que mi destino era ser asombrosa, siendo eso obvio con una melena de arcoíris, una cutie mark con una nube de la cual sale un trueno color arcoíris y un pelaje azul, pero aun lo más asombroso puede tener inicios simples. Mi madre nos abandonó a mí y a mi padre cuando era muy pequeña o al menos eso dice mi padre, tengo un vago recuerdo de cómo se veía. Aun así, no la pase mal mi padre era el pegaso más fuerte y noble que la ciudad jamás había visto. Siempre defendía a los débiles y a los necesitados, ayudaba a todo el que podía y jamás retrocedía.

Lo había visto entrenar muchas veces, sus movimientos eran agiles y con su escudo que parecía ser mágico, era invencible. El me llego a contar que ese escudo era el escudo de la familia hecho de un metal que hace siglos no se veía en Equestria, forjado para nuestro ancestro Flash Magnus el pegaso más heroico de todos los tiempos. Podía resistir las flamas de un dragón directamente y con unas capacidades que 20% más geniales.

Yo soñaba con el dia en que sería como mi padre.

Un dia él tendría que salir en una misión que le tomaría varios días completar así que me llevo con otra familia de pegasos que parecían amables, aunque su hija era muy asustadiza su nombre era Fluttershy. Yo todos los días iba al parque de nubes para entrenarme y seguir mejorando, esa pequeña pegaso insistía en seguirme así que la dejaba que me viera mientras entrenaba. A ella la intentaban molestar los demás pegasos del parque afirmando que no sabía volar, cosa rara porque yo la había visto volar más de una vez por la casa. Pero en cuando lo intentaban yo iba y me encargaba de ellos, lo consideraba parte de mis entrenamientos. Eso hizo que ella se volviera más cercana a mí, con el tiempo fui teniendo cariño por ella y considerándola como una hermana.

Mientras ella era pequeña, tierna, inocente y un poco cursi. Yo era toda una guerrera, fuerte y asombrosa desde niña.

Con esfuerzo y tomando cosas prestadas de la armería privada de mi padre logre hacer un pequeño escudo réplica del de mi padre. Aun siendo de un metal más débil se sentía pesado. Ese peso extra lo considere como parte de mi entrenamiento y lo llevaba a todas partes conmigo. Incluso llego el dia en que dejo de pesarme.

Hubo un dia en particular que otro pegaso de color gris no recuerdo su nombre se me acerco. Él me quería preguntar algo muy nervioso.

El pegaso color gris tartamudeando – Rainbow Dash me preguntaba si a ti, bueno si no estás muy ocupada y no tienes otros planes, te gustaría sal… -

Para mí era más que obvio que el trataba de retarme a una carrera, así que acepte la carrera con el sin dudarlo, sobra decir que lo aplaste completamente, no sé cómo se le ocurrió retarme siendo tan lento, pero supongo desde entonces se interesó más en vencerme pues muchas veces lo note observándome a la distancia, seguro quería aprender como ser tan rápido como yo.

Un dia mi padre pidió consejo al padre de Fluttershy, en la cara de mi padre vi por un momento algo que nunca antes había visto, preocupación. Fluttershy y yo tratamos de seguirlos para escuchar de que se trataba, apenas pude oír que hablaban de problemas con esclavistas y otros pegasos, pero no escuche nada exacto.

Asi pase mis días preparándome para ser la más fuerte, la más rápida y la más hábil pegaso de todos los tiempos, pero todo cambio el dia que ese globo ataco.

Rainbow Dash entrena en el parque como es su rutina diaria mientras Fluttershy retoza entre las nubes y la madre de Fluttershy las cuida a la distancia. De la nada un globo negro gigantesco apareció a las orillas de la ciudad, las alarmas de emergencia sonaron. Al escuchar eso la madre de Fluttershy muy desesperada corre a levantar a las niñas e intenta irse hacia el refugio de la ciudad, pero por causa del peso de las pequeñas no puede volar solo galopar tan rápido como puede. Hasta que de la nada un rayo negro sale desde el globo y atraviesa el cielo. Este golpea en la fabrica de nubes edificio que sostenía la ciudad en el cielo.

La ciudad comienza a desplomarse hacia el suelo por la velocidad de la caída Rainbow Dash se separa de la mamá de Fluttershy y de Fluttershy.

Intenta volar pero cae muy rápido así que decide hacer lo opuesto caer más rápido para esquivar los objetos que caían, pero por la velocidad que llevaba empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía y en un punto antes de golpear el suelo genero una onda choque rompiendo la barrera del sonido, genero lo que sería conocido como Rainplosion sónica una técnica de los pegasos que no había sido vista en años, con eso alejo todos los escombros y cosas que pudieran golpearla de ella por lo que al aterrizar nada la dañaría.

Pero ahora por la velocidad no sabía si podría detenerse antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, trato de frenarse tanto como pudo, girar para volver a levantar vuelo y puso su escudo al frente de ella. Gracias a eso, aunque se estrelló contra el suelo no se hizo daño.

Rápidamente se puso de pie buscaba a su alrededor a su amiga y a la madre de ella volando en direcciones al azar, hasta que cocho de frente con el primer esclavista que vería en su vida una bestia de pelo grisáceo, con una armadura y largas garras que sostenía una lanza en su garra derecha.

Rainbow Dash al verlo no tuvo miedo pensó – Para esto me he estado entrenando –

Rainbow Dash molesta – Tu bestia tonta dime donde esta mi amiga o te hare sufrir –

El esclavista solo rio al ver que algo tan pequeño lo amenazara.

Rainbow Dash molesta por la risa vuelta a toda velocidad contra el e intenta patearlo.

Si bien el golpe fue fuerte gracias a la velocidad de Rainbow Dash, debido a la armadura que llevaba el esclavista ni siquiera lo siente.

El esclavista de nuevo se ríe y lanza un golpe con fuerza hacia Rainbow Dash esta apenas y logra cubrirse con su escudo, pero aun así sale volando varios metros por la fuerza del esclavista. Esta empieza a tener miedo. El esclavista arroja su lanza apuntando a clavársela a Rainbow Dash, ella se vuelve a cubrir con su escudo, la lanza se clava en su escudo atravesándolo y quedándose a centímetros de habérsele enterrado en el pecho a Rainbow Dash, ella ahora si asustada arroja su escudo a un lado e intenta correr, pero no más empezar, choca con otro esclavista.

El primer esclavista toma su lanza, saca el escudo de esta y lo arroja como si fuera un juguete. Luego va con su compañero quien ya sujetaba a Rainbow Dash con una garra por sus alas y con la otra por el cuello. Tira de sus alas de tal forma que queden extendidas, Rainbow Dash intenta liberarse desesperadamente, pero es inútil ellos eran muy fuertes y ella todavía era una niña. El primer esclavista usa su lanza para hacer un pequeño corte en la base de las alas de Rainbow Dash para darle a entender lo que pasaría. Ella queda congelada del miedo, se da cuenta que querían cortarle sus alas. El esclavista se prepara para cortar las alas pone su lanza en donde había hecho el corte.

Pero antes de que se mueva un escudo rompe la lanza de tal forma que separa el filo del resto de ella y golpea al esclavista que detenía a Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash de inmediato distinguió de quien era el escudo, que después de golpear al esclavista dio un giro y volvió al casco del pegaso que lo había arrojado. Rainbow Dash corrió en dirección de donde vino el escudo era su padre quien grito al ver a los esclavistas -Dejen a mi hija –

Rainbow Dash se esconde detrás de su padre y él le pregunta – ¿Estas bien? –

Aunque le dolía el primer corte ella lo disimulaba y ella asintió, luego su padre le indico - quédate ahí quieta –

Los dos esclavistas se lanzaron contra él, pero este los enfrento sin moverse de su posición para no dejar desprotegida a Rainbow Dash, varios esclavistas más que pasaban veían la escena y se unían a la pelea. Aun así, el seguía peleando contra todos y parecía que podía ganar en un momento dado varios esclavistas arrojaron sus lanzas contra el y aunque alcanzo a bloquear casi todas hubo una que se enterró en el suelo a punto de clavarse en Rainbow Dash.

Esto lo hizo preocuparse y tomo una decisión tan rápido como pudo, sabia que de venir refuerzos vendrían desde Ponyville, dando una serie de patadas derribo a todos los esclavistas cercanos, tomo su escudo y sentó a Rainbow Dash en el como si de un trineo se tratara – Siempre recuerda dos cosas primero este escudo es legado de los héroes de nuestra familia mientras este en tu casco estarás protegida y siempre volverá a ti, segundo tu padre te ama mas que a nada en este mundo – le da un fuerte abrazo a Rainbow Dash y luego levanta el escudo lo arroja con cuanta fuerza tenia, en dirección de Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash trata de voltear para ver a su padre, pero por la velocidad con que fue arrojada lo dejo atrás muy rápido, perdiéndolo de vista casi instantáneamente. Salvo por cuando iba en picada de la ciudad nunca había ido tan rápido. Se alejo de donde estaba todo el conflicto y en un momento dado paso junto a un grupo de pegasos que venían desde la ciudad de Ponyville.

La comandante de ellos detuvo el escudo con mucha dificultad y le pregunta - ¿Vienes de Cloudsdale? ¿Qué está pasando haya? –

Rainbow Dash muy exaltada le dice – Soy Rainbow Dash hija de Bow Hothoof, unos monstros derribaron la ciudad del cielo todo esta hecho un caos –

La comandante a alarmada señala a uno de sus hombres – Tu lleva a esta niña devuelta a la ciudad y da aviso necesitamos a todas las fuerzas de choque ya – decía mientras le entregaba a Rainbow al que señalo – El resto síganme – y sale volando a toda velocidad hacia Cloudsdale o mas bien donde fue derribado Cloudsdale.

El soldado lleva a Rainbow Dash hasta las murallas de la ciudad de Ponyville, ella intenta volver a la Cloudsdale para ir con su padre, pero el soldado se lo impide mientras da aviso al jefe de la muralla quien llama a todo el ejército.

Como Rainbow Dash no dejaba de querer volver con su padre el soldado se desespera y la encierra en un almacén junto con el escudo. Rainbow intenta desesperada salir del almacén, pero no puede por la puerta y la ventana que daba al exterior de la muralla era muy estrecha para que pudiera salir por ahí.

Por esa ventana pudo ver como un gran número de ponys salían de la muralla en dirección a Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash solo piensa – Resiste papá la ayuda va en camino –

Anocheció y nadie venia por Rainbow Dash, a la mañana siguiente Rainbow Dash se despertó había dormido en el piso de ese almacén por que nadie vino a abrirle. Rainbow Dash empezó a golpear a la puerta mientras gritaba – Hola, hay alguien ahí afuera, tengo hambre y debo volver con mi padre – nadie respondió siguió gritando y golpeando a la puerta por horas hasta que en la noche ya muy cansada solo golpeaba a la puerta y decía casi susurrando -Alguien habrá la puerta por favor – mientras estaba apoyada en la puerta.

Cuando de la nada alguien abrió la puerta y ella callo de espaldas. Era la misma comandante que antes había dado instrucciones a sus hombres, solo le dijo – Sígueme –

Rainbow Dash se levantó, fue por el escudo y se lo llevo. Como el escudo era muy grande para ella se lo puso en la espalda y prácticamente la cubría toda. Caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina de la comandante. Esta sirvió agua en dos vasos y le dio uno a Rainbow Dash.

Ella lo bebió y pregunto – Perdón señora, ¿Ya puedo volver con mi padre a mi casa? –

La comandante tratando de calmarse le respondió – Mi nombre es Spitfire y lo que voy a decirte es muy difícil de entender, pero quiero que estés calmada – El corazón de Rainbow Dash se acelero con esas palabras – Tu ciudad ya no existe, fue atacada por un grupo de esclavistas, el más grande que hemos visto hasta ahora y tu padre murió defendiéndote a ti y a su ciudad –

Rainbow Dash se empezó a hiperventilar pensando – No es cierto, no es posible –

Después de unos momentos Spitfire continuo – Conocí a tu padre, el pegaso más fuerte y heroico que jamás llegué a ver incluso le ofrecí mudarse a Ponyville y ser mi segundo al mando cosa que rechazo, murió de la forma más noble posible peleando hasta el final, de pie si ceder ante el enemigo, cuando lo encontramos seguía de pie, con varias lanzas clavadas en el cuerpo y rodeado de cuerpos de esclavistas que el mismo mato –

Rainbow Dash empezó a llorar desconsolada, eso no detuvo el discurso de Spitfire – Por respeto a el y a lo que te a pasado te daré dos opciones, uno vas con el resto de huérfanos a una casa hogar y vives el resto de tu vida como la vivirán los sobrevivientes de Cloudsdale o dos tomas el puesto de asistente de los Wonderbolts que esta vacante y nos ayudas mientras te preparas para un dia ser uno de nosotros y atacar a los malditos que le hicieron eso a tu ciudad y a tu padre -

Rainbow Dash dejo de llorar por un momento – Creo que la segunda opción – dice entre llanto.

Spitfire sin mostrar un poco de piedad o darle un descanso a Rainbow le dice – Excelente, entonces sígueme – Rainbow toma su escudo y Spitfire la lleva por los cuarteles de los Wonderbolts hasta un rincón donde esta un viejo cobertizo muy dañado.

Spitfire abre la puerta de este y ve que ahí hay una mesita, una cama muy antigua y un espejo roto frente a un balde con agua que se había llenado del techo que goteaba -Este será tu cuarto, no es mucho pero nunca hemos recibido quejas de los asistentes previos, aunque nunca duran más de una semana –

Luego le señala hacia un edificio no muy lejos de donde están – Ahí es el comedor, daré instrucciones para que tu puedas comer ahí la comida que se sirve tres veces al dia, el desayuno entre cinco y siete de la mañana, la comida entre dos y cuatro de la tarde y la cena entre ocho y diez de la noche, si llegas tarde no esperes encontrar comida para ti, ahora ve ya casi acaba la hora de la cena –

Rainbow Dash algo deprimida lleva el escudo hasta la cama y lo pone ahí y se acuesta también ella – No gracias no tengo hambre-

Spitfire sin darle importancia – Como quieras – y señalando en otra dirección – Ahí están los baños y por haya esta el poso con agua si te da sed –

Rainbow Dash abraza el escudo y dice – Si gracias –

Spitfire viendo su estado concluye con lo que decía – Mañana vendré temprano por ti, para indicarte tus labores, descansa – y se retira cerrando la puerta.

Atreves del techo roto entra luz de la luna y Rainbow Dash llorando abraza el escudo de su padre mientras piensa – Lo perdí todo, estoy sola no tengo ciudad, no tengo hermana, no tengo padre, no tengo nada – Asi piensa hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Spitfire llega al cobertizo y grita – A levantarse, que planeas dormir todo el dia asistente –

Por el grito Rainbow se levanta de golpe de la cama.

Rainbow Dash se pone en la espalda el escudo de su padre, pero en cuando Spitfire ve eso le indica -Deja eso aquí no lo necesitaras y nadie vendrá a buscarlo –

Rainbow Dash lo deja con mucho cuidado en una esquina y sigue a Spitfire.

Spitfire la lleva al comedor donde desayuna con ella mientras le explica – Hasta ahora has tenido una vida sencilla y feliz, pero se acabó, desde ahora todo tendrás que conseguirlo con tu propio esfuerzo y coraje está claro –

Rainbow Dash medio intimidada por lo rápido que habla Spitfire y que todo lo decía gritando contesta – Si creo-

Spitfire grita más fuerte – Asi no se responde, se responde "Si señor", está claro –

Rainbow Dash responde con su tono normal – Si señor –

Spitfire le grita – No te escucho –

Rainbow Dash grita como puede – Si señor –

Luego Spitfire continúa explicando – Hoy al anochecer abra un evento para honrar a los caídos en lo que han llamado la tragedia de Cloudsdale, necesito que antes de la hora de la comida de hoy vallas al almacén de equipo te asegures de que todo lo que esta en esta lista esté disponible e impecable y si no lo limpies tu misma – le entrega una hoja de papel a Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash – Si señor-

Spitfire le dice – Ya estas entendiendo –

Luego de desayunar lleva a Rainbow Dash a la bodega de equipo y la deja para que trabaje.

La lista era muy extensa y Rainbow Dash trabaja tan rápido como puede. Para cuando termina había terminado la hora de la comida.

Spitfire llega y le pregunta – Apenas acabaste te dije para antes de la hora de la comida, ya no importa sígueme –

La lleva hasta donde será el evento donde ya estaba un escenario preparado y le dice – En solo dos horas inicia el evento necesito que traigas sillas desde el almacén hasta aquí al menos unas cien y las pongas de frente al escenario -

Justo cuando el evento iniciaba Rainbow Dash termina y se sienta en la silla que acaba de colocar.

Llega la alcaldesa y comienza a dar un discurso en el cual en un momento dado menciona…

"Muchos de los pegasos de Cloudsdale han sido capturados pero los Wonderbolts como lo han hecho durante años no cesaran en sus esfuerzos por encontrar a todos los esclavistas, acabar con ellos y liberar a los ponys"

Después de la ceremonia Rainbow Dash va a cenar y se sienta con Spitfire quien ya estaba con su segundo al mando cenando.

Rainbow Dash le pregunta - ¿Qué debo hacer para ser un Wonderbolt? –

Spitfire sonriendo le contesta – los Wonderbolts somos voladores de elite, lo mejor que esta ciudad tiene para ofrecer tanto como fuerza ofensiva como defensiva, si quieres ser uno de nosotros debes completar el entramiento de la academia de guardias como el mejor de la clase –

Rainbow Dash – Entonces eso hare –

El segundo al mando pregunta - ¿Para qué quieres ser un Wonderbolt? –

Rainbow Dash le contesta con seguridad – Mi hermana o bueno una amiga a la que quiero como una hermana esta haya fuera, fue capturada por los esclavistas, yo la encontrare y la liberare –

El segundo al mando se suelta a reír mientras Spitfire con una mirada seria - ¿Cómo sabes si quiera si esta viva? –

Rainbow Dash duda por un segundo – Yo solo lo sé, la voy a encontrar un dia –

Spitfire le indica – Acaba de cenar de una vez debes levantar todas las sillas del evento antes de irte a dormir, mañana tienes más cosas que hacer –

Rainbow Dash cena tan rápido como puede y se va a levantar las sillas.

El segundo al mando le pregunta a Spitfire - ¿Por qué la pones a trabajar tanto? Es solo una niña–

Spitfire muy seria le dice – Cuando trabajas no tienes tiempo de pensar en lo que has perdido o en ridículas búsquedas, lo mejor para ella ahora es olvidar y que sea lo más rápido posible –

Asi los días pasaron para Rainbow Dash por las noches pasaba frio pues solo tenia una manta vieja para taparse y el techo de su cobertizo tenia muchas tablas rotas por donde entraba el viento, además de que como la puerta no estaba bien sujeta se movía cada vez que soplaba el aire. Con el pasar de los días se acostumbro iba a poco a poco tomando el ritmo de cómo era trabajar ahí, más de una vez cuando estaba exhausta y creía que no podría continuar cuando eso pasaba Spitfire le gritaba – Si no puedes con esto, siempre está la opción de rendirte e irte con los demás huérfanos a descansar y no hacer nada de tu vida-

Aprendió un poco de todo, carpintería y costura reparando equipo de los Wonderbolts, sus estrategias y patrones de vuelo limpiando los salones donde repasaban sus planes y rutinas de entrenamiento escuchando las ordenes que daban los comandantes mientras entrenaban a los ponys a su cargo.

Pasaron unos días y la llamaron de la oficina administrativa de los Wonderbolts, ella fue ahí pensando que tendría más trabajo por hacer.

Rainbow Dash llega y dice a una pony que estaba ahí detrás de un escritorio – Buenos días, me llamaron aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga? –

La pony oficinista sin prestarle mucha atención -siéntate hasta que diga tu nombre - menciono mientras señalaba unas sillas.

Rainbow Dash se sentó y al cabo de unos minutos la pony oficinista dijo – Rainbow Crash –

Rainbow Dash le contesto – Es Rainbow Dash en realidad – mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

La oficinista la vio y contesto – Como sea toma, cuéntalo y firma de recibido – mientras le daba una bolsa con dinero.

Rainbow Dash muy extrañada hace lo que le dijo y pregunta - ¿Qué es esto? –

La pony oficinista volviendo a sus asuntos – Es tu paga como no llegaste desde el inicio del mes no esta completa pero es lo proporcional que te toca por lo que trabajaste –

Rainbow Dash se emociona mucho, toma el dinero y se va corriendo a guardarlo en su cobertizo.

Después de acabar su dia de trabajo vuelve a su cobertizo y saca el dinero de donde lo había guardado, lo vuelve a contar y se emociona. Como al dia siguiente era su dia libre piensa que podría ir salir del cuartel e ir a comprar dulces y pasteles con eso.

Durante la noche pasa frio como siempre pero no le molesta pues piensa que al dia siguiente podrá ir a comer algo dulce y delicioso al pueblo, si bien nunca pasaba hambre a menos que se retrasará en sus trabajos y no llegará al comedor, la comida era solo nutritiva pero no muy sabrosa por lo que deseaba algo más dulce.

Al dia siguiente después de desayunar sale del cuartel y va al mercado de la ciudad.

En el camino va a pensando de que sabor de pastel compraría, pero al pasar frente un puesto de mantas y cobijas piensa – Si comprara una ya no tendría frio –

Se acerca a preguntar cuanto cuestan y cuando le responden ve que cuestan casi la mitad de lo que tenía. Pero piensa en el frio que pasa cada noche y decide que es lo mejor. Además, aun le quedaría mas de la mitad de su dinero para dulces y pasteles. Compra la manta y continua su camino.

Luego de eso pasa frente a una ferretería en la que están rematando la madera y otros materiales y piensa – Si arreglo el techo de mi cobertizo ya no entraría aire cada noche y la puerta no se golpearía –

Luego de comprar los materiales que necesitaría, cuenta cuanto dinero le quedaba y era muy poco. Va a la dulcería e intenta comprar con lo que le queda algunos dulces, pero apenas le alcanza para cuatro.

Al salir se encuentra con dos ponys mas pequeños que ella, se veían sucios y claramente eran huérfanos, estos observan la vitrina de la tienda de dulces imaginando el sabor de ellos.

Rainbow Dash se siente mal por ellos al verlos, piensa que si no fuera por Spitfire ella estaría en iguales o peores condiciones que ellos.

Se acerca a ellos y aunque se ven asustados, esta extiende su casco y le da a cada uno, uno de los dulces que había comprado. Ellos le sonríen y agradecen antes de retirarse. Luego ella también se come uno de los dulces y guarda el otro para después.

Vuelve a los cuarteles y pide prestadas herramientas para reparar su cobertizo con los materiales que había comprado.

Esa noche gracias a la manta que había comprado y a que había reparado el techo duerme lo mas cómodamente que lo había hecho desde que su ciudad cayo.

Pasaron los meses Rainbow Dash siguió trabajando como asistente de los Wonderbolts, en una ocasión cuando la pusieron a limpiar los archivos vio que tenían una foto de su padre, la tomo y monto un pequeño altar en su cobertizo, si estaba deprimida o necesitaba alguien con quien hablar se sentaba a conversar con el altar pensando que era su padre e imaginando que le respondería después de un tiempo pudo ahorrar suficiente dinero para ir con un artista de la ciudad y pedirle que hiciera una pintura del pony de la foto con ella. Pintura que añadió al altar. Casi cada noche hablaba con el antes de dormir.

Cuando no trabajaba usaba su dinero que había ganado para mejorar su cobertizo compro una cama, un espejo nuevo, una tina para poder bañarse en privado y otras cosas para hacerlo más cómodo o entrenaba imitando los entrenamientos de los Wonderbolts, pero esos eran muy duros por lo que no podía seguirles el ritmo a todos. Aun así, con el paso de los años ella gano fuerza, velocidad y resistencia volviéndose una joven a la que no cualquiera podría enfrentar.

Cuando cumplió la edad para unirse a la academia de los guardias. Spitfire le dio una pequeña sorpresa.

Rainbow Dash volvía de un dia de trabajo pensando en que solo en unos días iría a la academia de los guardias. Pero se espanta mucho al entrar a su cobertizo y ver que esta vacío.

Corriendo alarmada va con Spitfire a su oficina esta estaba en su escritorio revisando unos documentos –comandante Spitfire señor, alguien me robo todo, mis cosas no están –

Spitfire se ríe un poco al verla tan alarmada – Tranquila Rainbow Dash, solo sacamos tus cosas del cobertizo por que necesitamos el espacio para el nuevo asistente o que creíste que trabajarías aun de asistente de los Wonderbolts mientras estabas en la academia –

Rainbow Dash muy alarmada – Pero señor y mis cosas, además donde dormiré –

Spitfire se levanta de su escritorio – Sígueme – lleva a Rainbow Dash fuera del cuartel y la lleva hasta una casa abandonada muy dañada.

Rainbow Dash extrañada al ver la casa pregunta - ¿De quién es esta casa? –

Spitfire muy seria mientras abre la puerta de la casa y pasa - De tu padre –

Rainbow Dash muy confundida - ¿Cómo que de mi padre? – al entrar ve que alguien había llevado todas sus cosas ahí.

Spitfire revisando la polvorienta casa – Después de la tragedia de Cloudsdale se revisaron todos los documentos de Ponyville que involucraran a alguien que viviera en Cloudsdale, me informaron que en uno se mencionaba que tu padre había comprado esta casa y guardado un poco de dinero en el banco de la ciudad, al parecer planeaba que al retirarse de los guardias de Cloudsdale venir a vivir aquí en su retiro, me asegure de que guardaran este lugar y el dinero para ti para cuando fueras mayor de edad –

Rainbow Dash se alegra mucho al oír esa noticia y abraza a Spitfire, ella continua – No es mucho, pero si hiciste de un cobertizo un lugar agradable para vivir ya quiero ver que haces con esta casa, y el dinero te debería bastar para arreglarla y sobrevivir hasta graduarte de la academia –

Después de que Spitfire se retire devuelta al cuartel, Rainbow Dash empieza acomodar sus cosas, lo primero fue el altar de su padre y la pintura, luego su cama y así siguió. Ya en la noche duerme en su cama, pero de nuevo nota que tiene un techo con agujeros, aunque poco le molesta pues ya este era su techo en su casa por lo que podría vivir tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente va al banco para ver lo del dinero su padre y con el comprar comida y otras cosas que necesitaría para arreglar el lugar. Al estar en el banco ve cuánto dinero tenía y pensó que Spitfire tenía razón alcanzaría para arreglar la casa y sobrevivir hasta que se graduara de la academia, pero solo si lo administraba bien.

Después de eso va a la ferretería a comprar los materiales y pide que los manden a su casa, se emociona pensando que ya puede decir que tiene una casa.

Luego va al mercado a comprar cosas para prepararse su comida. Pero al poco andar pasa frente a una pequeña pegaso naranja con melena morada esta tenía una caja con la que pedía una moneda a todo el pasara, pocos le prestaban atención y menos aun le daban algo. De inicio piensa en no hacer mucho caso y se va a comprar sus cosas.

Pero después de comprar lo que necesitaba ya cuando va de regreso a su casa, ve como otros potros mas grandes que ella empiezan a atacarla para robarle lo poco que tenía. Rainbow Dash al ver eso se molesta mucho y les grita – Hey déjenla en paz - mientras vuela para ayudarla.

Los potros al verla toman la caja con las monedas que había reunido la pequeña pegaso y se van corriendo.

Ya con ella le pregunta – ¿Estas bien? –

A lo que la pequeña pegaso solo responde moviendo la cabeza.

Rainbow Dash se siente muy mal al verla – Tranquila te llevare con tus padres –

Un mercader que también había visto toda la escena le dice – No tiene –

Rainbow Dash lo voltea a ver - ¿De qué hablas? –

El mercader le responde – Ella es una huérfana nadie sabe de dónde viene, solo sabemos que apenas y habla y que no puede volar, los del orfanato la rechazaron ya varias veces por que están llenos –

Rainbow Dash la ve y siente ternura por ella, sin detenerse a pensarlo – Pues yo me hare cargo de ella –

El mercader ya poco interesado en la conversación – Pues como quieras, un vago menos en las calles siempre es mejor –

Rainbow Dash la toma del casco y le pregunta - ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo, podría ser tu hermana? –

La pequeña pegaso solo afirma de nuevo con la cabeza. Luego de eso suena el estomago de la pequeña por el hambre.

La pequeña toma el casco de Rainbow Dash y se va con ella.

Rainbow Dash la lleva hasta su casa, al llegar abre la puerta – Se que no es mucho pero ya lo iré mejorando, puedes quedarte aquí cuanto necesites - se pone a preparar la comida para ambas.

La pequeña come con mucha alegría daba la impresión de no haber comido algo decente hace bastante.

Luego mientras Rainbow Dash espera a que le lleguen las cosas para arreglar la casa, decide darle un baño a la pequeña pegaso pues se notaba que tenia mucho sin uno.

Mientras le da el baño converso con ella -Sabes no puedo llamarte pequeña toda la vida, necesitas un nombre –

La pequeña pegaso dice casi susurrando – Scootaloo –

Rainbow Dash que no la había escuchado – Perdón –

La pequeña pegaso en un tono que esta vez si se alcanzara a escuchar – Scootaloo es mi nombre, es lo único que se de mis padres, me lo pusieron antes de dejarme –

Rainbow Dash noto que Scootaloo se entristeció al decir eso, así que la acaricia en la cabeza -Entonces eres Scootaloo – mientras la acaricia en la cabeza nota que tiene la melena enmarañada y dañada – Tendremos que hacer algo con esto –

Después del baño Rainbow Dash usa unas tijeras que tenia para cortarle la melena hace su mejor esfuerzo y cuando termina – Pues no es mi mejor trabajo, pero ¿Qué te parece? –

Scootaloo se ve en el espejo que Rainbow Dash tenía – Me encanta – se lo había cortado dejándoselo muy corto y con una curva.

Luego llegaron las cosas para arreglar la casa y en los días siguientes con ayuda de Scootaloo poco a poco fueron arreglando la casa, hizo un altar mas en forma para su padre. Scootaloo noto que hablaba con él, cada noche e incluso la mencionaba. Como solo tenían una cama dormían en ella juntas.

Un dia mientras recogían los materiales que sobraron de reparar la casa, Rainbow noto que Scootaloo jugaba con algunos de los pedazos. Asi que aprovecho los materiales que habían sobrado y le hizo un scooter de madera.

Scootaloo se emocionó mucho pensó que era lo mas genial que ella había tenido jamás.

Una noche antes de entrar a la academia Rainbow hablaba con el altar y Scootaloo se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Con quién hablas? –

Rainbow Dash le señala la foto de su padre – Con el –

Scootaloo - ¿Y el quien es? –

Rainbow Dash – Es mi padre –

Scootaloo - ¿Y dónde está? –

Rainbow Dash se entristece un poco – El murió hace mucho –

Scootaloo - ¿Y puedo hablar yo con él? –

Rainbow Dash deja salir una leve sonrisa – Claro –

Scootaloo – Gracias señor, por tener una hija tan buena que me cuida y me quiere – luego de eso Scootaloo se va a dormir a la cama.

Rainbow Dash se despide de su padre y va a la cama con Scootaloo, esa noche le cuenta historias sobre su padre hasta que ella se queda dormida.

Los días en la academia eran duros, Rainbow Dash sabía que si quería ser un Wonderbolt necesitaba ser la mejor de clase así que se esforzaba el doble que sus compañeros, pero también el dinero empezó a escasear por lo que tuvo que tomar un trabajo por las tardes noches limpiando en un restaurante.

Scootaloo noto que Rainbow Dash se veía muy cansada por lo que intento ayudarla así que salió a las calles con una caja a pedir dinero nuevamente y aunque había conseguido un poco cuando se lo intento dar a Rainbow Dash ella se molestó – El dinero debe ganarse no solo pedirse– fue la única vez que Rainbow Dash la regaño.

Días después cuando Rainbow volvía cansada a la casa se sienta en una silla y recarga su cara contra la mesa, Scootaloo le entrego una pequeña bolsa con unas monedas poniéndola en la mesa.

Rainbow Dash algo molesta y fastidiada le pregunta - ¿Otra vez estuviste pidiendo dinero en la calle? –

Scootaloo apenada – No, me lo gane haciendo entregas para un mercader –

Rainbow Dash se extraña y Scootaloo empieza a explicar – Uno de los mercaderes, necesitaba alguien rápido que hiciera las entregas de su negocio –

Rainbow Dash que no dejaba de estar extrañada -Pero tu no eres muy rápida –

Scootaloo – Pero con mi scooter si, entonces hago las entregas y me paga por cada entrega –

Rainbow Dash sonríe y se acerca a Scootaloo, le acaricia en la cabeza y le dice – Bien hecho – luego cuenta las monedas de la bolsa, toma unas y le devuelve el resto – Toma guarda el resto es tu dinero y es justo que lo gastes en lo que tu quieras, en mi próximo dia libre vamos a pasear y comemos helado, tu invitas –

Scootaloo sonríe alegremente y abraza a Rainbow Dash.

Hubo una parte de su vida que Rainbow Dash mantuvo en secreto de Scootaloo, una de sus compañeras en la academia Lightning Dust la había invitado a un club secreto que existía en la ciudad solo se podía entrar por invitación, en el los ponys mantenían relaciones sin compromiso y en muchos casos sin saber con quién.

Rainbow Dash uso eso para sacar el estrés y cansancio de su dia a dia. Y muchos ponys miembros de la guardia, Wonderbolts y de la ciudad la conocieron por ir ahí, aunque no iba mucho.

Los días siguieron y el esfuerzo de Rainbow Dash dio frutos. Fue aceptada como una de los Wonderbolts.

En la ceremonia de graduación fue la propia Spitfire quien la nombro Wonderbolt mientras le ponía su insignia le menciona – Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso –

Aunque no era parte del uniforme desde ese dia Rainbow Dash siempre llevo en su espalda el escudo de su padre, había practicado todos estos años con él para poderlo usar apropiadamente.

Incluso Rainbow Dash se hizo pareja de una pony granjera llamada Applejack que conoció en un evento aunque eso no parecía muy propio de ella. Tambien con eso las hermanas de ambas se hicieron amigas.

Hasta que un catastrófico dia durante una misión de reconocimiento aparentemente sencilla todo empezó a ir mal.

Fleetfoot un miembro de los Wonderbolts dirigía un grupo formado por él, Rainbow Dash y Fast Clip les daba indicaciones mientras volaban – Recuerden, nuestra misión de hoy es buscar esclavistas, cuando los encontremos observarlos y seguirlos a hasta su guarida, volver a informar de la ubicación, sin entrar en combate con ellos o ser notados –

Rainbow Dash y Fast Clip a la vez respondieron – Si señor –

En un momento dado vieron un pequeño campamento con unos 5 esclavistas que llevaban varias jaulas con ponys. Se ocultaron tras una nube, pero los esclavistas parecían no tener intenciones de moverse del lugar.

En un momento dado vieron los esclavistas se habían quedado sin comida y discutían que hacer al respecto. Asi que señalaron a un pequeño potro que tenían en una de las jaulas.

Rainbow Dash de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban muy alarmada le dice a Fleetfoot – Debemos hacer algo van a matar al potro para comérselo –

Fleetfoot sin perder la calma le dice – Eso no puedes saberlo y además esa no es nuestra misión –

Uno de los esclavistas saca de una jaula al potro, al parecer sus padres también estaban ahí pues dos ponys empiezan a gritar y a suplicar que no le hagan daño.

Rainbow Dash más desperada – Señor lo van a matar –

Fleetfoot sin dejar de observar – Tranquila Rainbow Dash no debemos interferir –

Entre dos de los esclavistas se peleaban por el cuerpo del potro mientras un tercero sacaba su espada para partirlo.

Rainbow Dash ve eso y esta a punto de lanzarse a ayudarlo. Pero Fleetfoot la bloquea – Quieta Rainbow Dash es una orden, no debemos interferir -

Entre los dos esclavistas que se peleaban sujetan al potro para que el otro lo corte, pero cuando antes de que el espadazo diera en el potro, Rainbow Dash muy desesperada había arrojado su escudo para bloquearlo. El espadazo rebota y Rainbow Dash intercepta su escudo cuando venía de regreso. Ella al aterrizar ataca a los esclavistas que sujetaban al potro, haciendo los retroceder. Luego los cinco esclavistas al verla se lanzan sobre ella si bien pelea con mucha habilidad cinco eran demasiados para ella, Fleetfoot y Fast Clip tienen que bajar a ayudarla.

Tras una dura pelea en que mataron a los cinco esclavistas. Y Fast Clip recibió una herida que lo sacaría un tiempo de los Wonderbolts, liberan a los ponys de sus jaulas y vuelven con ellos a la ciudad.

En el camino los padres del potro le agradecen mucho a Rainbow Dash aun con la herida de Fast Clip ella pensó que había hecho lo correcto.

Se equivoco. Fue llamada a la oficina de Spitfire.

Spitfire muy molesta sentada en su escritorio ve a Rainbow Dash - ¿Por qué Rainbow Dash? Pensé que en tus años aquí habías aprendido mejor-

Rainbow Dash bastante asustada por como le habla Spitfire – Y aprendí señora, pero a ese potro lo iban a matar entonces yo… –

Spitfire muy molesta le grita – Potros mueren a diario, hay cientos como el en las minas sufriendo, tal vez tu propia amiga también este ahí y la única forma de que vallamos a salvarlos es encontrando las minas, donde los guardan y donde los venden, pero tu básicamente salvaste a uno sacrificando a los cientos que pudimos haber encontrado, podrían pasar semanas o meses hasta encontrar a otro grupo de esclavistas al cual seguir, no solo eso además arriesgaste a tu líder de unidad y a tu compañero, junto a ti otra gran promesa de los Wonderbolts que ahora estará hospitalizado solo Celestia sabe cuánto y si cuando se recupere podrá volver a ser el mismo –

Rainbow Dash sintiéndose horrible por todas las palabras de Spitfire – Solo hice lo que consideré correcto-

Spitfire tratando de calmarse – Ese fue el problema no debías considerar las cosas debiste seguir ordenes – poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Rainbow Dash – Esto es lo que pasara, estas suspendida de los Wonderbolts hasta que Fast Clip se recupere más dos años – mientras dice eso le quita las insignias de los Wonderbolts de su uniforme – Hasta entonces serás reasignada como miembro de la guardia de la ciudad, el líder de los guardias me debe un favor y necesita alguien que cumpla el trabajo mas aburrido y molesto de todos –

Rainbow Dash le replica casi llorando – Pero señor si no soy Wonderbolt no puedo buscar a Fluttershy, quien sabe dónde estará ella en dos años –

Spitfire molesta y decaída – Debiste pensar en eso antes de hacer esa estupidez – y grita – Señores, sáquenla del cuartel no quiero volver a verla aquí hasta que su sentencia se haya cumplido -

Rainbow Dash se arrodilla a suplicar – No por favor no me expulses por favor – mientras los otros Wonderbolts la sacan a rastras del cuartel y Spitfire le da la espalda, no soporta verla así.

En cuando salen de su oficina Spitfire cierra la puerta y se suelta a llorar – Losiento Rainbow Dash, pero debes aprender –

Mientras la arrastran uno de los Wonderbolts menciona – Suspendida, la he visto expulsar gente por menos, la comandante se ha vuelto débil con el tiempo –

Rainbow Dash molesta por el comentario le da un golpe al Wonderbolt que hablo, este molesto se lo regresa y le da varios más. Al llegar a la entrada la arrojan fuera del cuartel y esta cae en el lodo.

Ese dia llega a casa muy deprimida y aunque Scootaloo trata de consolarla diciéndole que hizo lo correcto y que todo estará bien no sirve de nada.

La próxima vez que ve a su novia Applejack le cuenta todo lo que paso y aunque ella también trata de animarla logra poco o nada.

Después de eso fue a su nuevo trabajo como guardia de la torre de magia de la ciudad. Literalmente su trabajo era estar de pie junto a una torre que servía para que la maestra Radiant Hope la unicornio mas poderosa y sabia de la ciudad hiciera sus estudios, todo el dia esperando a que ocho horas después llegara otro guardia a remplazarla, nadie iba a esa torre y la maestra rara vez salía a no ser que necesitara algo. Lo mas emocionante que llegaba a pasar en ese trabajo era recibir cosas que la maestra hubiera pedido.

La depresión y el fastidio invadieron a Rainbow Dash y ella se esforzaba por ocultarlo de Scootaloo no quería que se preocupara así que varias veces le inventaba que le tocaría turno nocturno en la torre y que por eso no iría a casa, cuando en realidad se iba al club secreto donde bebía y estaba con otros toda la noche tratando de olvidar que le había fallado a todos, paso de ir muy rara la vez a ir ahí casi diario. Lightning Dust tomo un gusto por Rainbow Dash si bien la veía mas como un juguete que como una amiga o algo más, no quería compartir a Rainbow Dash tratando de monopolizarla mientras estaba en él club y pensando cómo hacerlo fuera de él.

Cada dia se le hacia un poco más difícil esconder su estado físico y mental a Scootaloo y a Applejack aun así se esforzaba por hacerlo para no preocuparlas. Cuando competía con Applejack se veía más lenta y fuera de forma cada vez. Mientras que con Scootaloo se veía más aburrida y decaída cada dia ya no le contaba de su dia como antes y no jugaba con ella como solía hacerlo.

Y así seguirían las cosas hasta el dia en que mientras ella hacia guardia en la torre de magia un grupo de ponys llegarían con un libro muy especial.


	4. Una familia de manzanas

Una familia de manzanas

La familia Apple tiene la granja familiar desde antes del dia de la muerte negra, en ese tiempo eran solo unos escasos terrenos no muy lejos de la pequeña ciudad de Ponyville, pero tras ese trágico dia. Refugiados llegaron por cientos a la ciudad y el alcalde de aquel entonces pidió ayuda a la familia Apple para proveer comida a toda la ciudad. El Apple que dirigía la granja en aquellos tiempos acepto sin dudarlo, debido a la gran demanda de alimentos, se vieron obligados a extender sus terrenos en los que cultivaban y a multiplicar sus tipos de cultivos que pasaron de ser solo manzanas a un sinfín de frutas y verduras. Incluso hubo una alianza con la familia Pear dueña de la segunda granja más grande de la zona y aun así la diferencia era mínima entre la granja Pear y la Apple en cuando tamaño se refiere.

Unos años después de formada esta alianza la misma fue sellada cuando el hijo mayor y futuro líder de la familia Apple, Brigth Macintosh y la hija mayor de la familia Pear, Pear Butter se casaron. La pareja estaba enamorada desde su juventud por lo que la unión fue relativamente sencilla. La casa de la familia Apple era la más cercana a la ciudad y la casa de la familia Pear estaba a medio camino entre la ciudad y el extremo más lejano de las tierras de cultivo, aprovechando esta unión decidieron hacer una tercera casa la cual estaría en el centro de ambas donde vivirían la pareja recién casada y sus hijos. Desde esa casa se podía ver a la distancia en una dirección la casa Pear y en otra la casa Apple.

Ambas familias estuvieron en paz por años y sus problemas eran con la propia ciudad de Ponyville, la demanda de alimento era tal que las tierras no podían producir lo suficiente y tenían que expandirse más, pero eso traía dos nuevos problemas muy grandes falta de mano de obra y ataques de fuerzas del exterior.

El primero trataron de solucionarlo invitando a trabajar a ponys que no fueran miembros de las familias esta medida fue muy impopular pues durante siglos las tierras de estas granjas solo eran trabajadas por los miembros de las respectivas familias dueñas, pero aun con el descontento de las familias sabían que no tenían otra opción por lo que trataron de hacerlo de la forma más selectiva posible haciendo que de cada veinte ponis que buscaban trabajo en eso, diecinueve fueran rechazados. La ciudad pidió que les cambiaran el nombre a las granjas de Granja Apple y Granja Pear a solo la zona agrícola para referirse a todo el lugar, aunque eso no les gusto y de todos modos dejaron todas las señales que indicaban de que familia era cada parte.

El segundo problema sería más difícil de solucionar constantemente las granjas eran asediadas ya sea por ponys foráneos que quería robar comida, bestias salvajes y lo peor les preocupaban los reportes de esclavistas. La ciudad apoyo a las familias buscando extender el muro de tal forma que las murallas tuvieran en su interior a toda la granja, pero debido a la gran cantidad de terreno que era y que esos muros no eran la prioridad de los arquitectos encargados, el avance era lento siendo una obra que tomaría varios años si no es que décadas concluirse y ponían guardias, pero al igual que con lo anterior al no ser una prioridad ponían pocos guardias y con casi nada de experiencia. Las familias no lo aceptarían y ellos mismos pusieron a parte de su gente a defender.

Con el paso del tiempo la unión entre las dos familias dio frutos pues Brigth Macintosh y Pear Butter tuvieron tres hijos el mayor Big Mac, la menor Apple Bloom y la de en medio Apple Jack quien tenía un destino más grande del que podía imaginar. Tambien Granny Smith quien dirigía la granja por parte de los Apple y Grand Pear quien la dirigía por parte de los Pear decidieron dejar a sus hijos a cargo de toda la zona agrícola. Esperando que llegara el dia en que sus hijos quienes eran la muestra definitiva de la unión de las dos familias tomaran el mando de todo.

Después de un dia trabajo estaban en su casa Brigth Macintosh y Pear Butter junto a sus tres hijos y la abuela Smith madre de Bright esta última cuidaba a los niños mientras los padres se iban a trabajar.

Mientras se relajaban en la sala recién acabando de cenar, empezaron a sonar las campanas de alarma de la granja.

Macintosh temiendo lo peor – Ma toma a los niños y vallan al sótano iré a ver qué pasa – mientras decía eso toma un pico para cultivar en caso de tuviera que defenderse de algo.

Pear Butter buscaba por la ventana a ver si podía ver algo de lo que pasaba y alarmada grita – Macintosh la casa de mi padre – y señala en dirección de la casa Pear la cual estaba en llamas.

Macintosh alarmado – Iré a ver, todos al sótano y no abran a menos que yo vuelva –

Pear Butter le responde – Yo voy contigo –

Macintosh noto la decisión en su mirada no lograría que cambiara de parecer así que asintió.

Pear Butter tomo a sus hijos y los abrazo con todas sus fuerzas – Niños sean buenos, hagan caso a su abuela y recuerden sus padres los aman más que a nada – mientras decía eso veía a los ojos a sus hijos y una lagrima salía de ella.

Macintosh y Pear Butter salieron corriendo en dirección del fuego.

La abuela Smith tomo a sus nietos, se metieron al sótano y ella atranco la puerta por dentro.

La abuela estaba en silencio en todo momento viendo a la puerta.

Big Mac pensaba que su padre era el pony más fuerte y su madre la más inteligente no importa que pasara ellos podrían solucionarlo.

Apple Bloom apenas una bebe no sabia ni que pasa a su alrededor.

Pero Apple Jack estaba asustada noto la tristeza en su madre en lo último que le dijo y solo pensaba – Por favor que vuelvan a salvo –

En un momento dado se escuchó el galope de la guardia de la ciudad junto con el sonido de su cuerno de batalla eso alarmo a la Abuela Smith, pero sabía que no podía dejar sus nietos lo notaran, aunque ellos no entendían lo que eso significaba.

Paso la noche y llego la mañana siguiente, tras varias horas se escucha que alguien toca a la puerta del sótano – Ma Smith está ahí – la abuela reconoció la voz era Burnt Oak el mejor amigo de su hijo y él también trabajaba en la granja.

La abuela abrió la puerta del sótano, indico a sus nietos que no salieran y una vez ella salió volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Burnt Oak le indico que se alejaran un poco del sótano para que los niños no escucharan, la abuela acepta. Big Mac y Apple Jack ansiosos tratan de escuchar que dicen, pero no alcanzan a oír nada, pero por una pequeña grieta en la puerta pueden ver el exterior ven que Burnt Oak le dice algo a la abuela en su expresión se puede ver una gran tristeza y con lo último que le dice la abuela se quiebra y se tira al suelo a llorar como desesperada. Burnt Oak trata de tranquilizarla, pero es inútil.

Cuatro guardias llegan con ellos la abuela Smith se medió recupera y le pide algo Burnt Oak, después se va con dos de los guardias aun no paraba de llorar.

Mientras que Burnt Oak con los otros dos guardias va por los niños y les dice – Vengan niños estarán un rato en casa de su Abuela –

Apple Jack se atreve a preguntar – ¿Dónde están Papá y Mamá? –

Burnt Oak carga a Apple Bloom – Vamos su abuela llegara más tarde a su casa –

Paso el dia, los niños fueron cuidados por Burnt Oak y otros de sus parientes, pero todos tenían un semblante sombrío y de tristeza. Nadie les decía nada a los niños y los adultos que hablan lo hacían de tal forma que ellos no escucharan nada.

La abuela llego se notaba muy decaída.

El primero con quien hablo fue Burnt Oak - ¿Dónde están mis nietos? –

Burnt Oak sujetándola del hombro – En la sala, nadie les digo nada como pediste –

La Abuela Smith lo abraza – Gracias –

Burnt Oak mientras la abraza empieza a llorar – Sepa que su hijo fue el mejor amigo que alguien pudo tener –

Los niños que escucharon llegar a la abuela se acercan lentamente no habían podido escuchar lo que Burnt Oak dijo, pero si lo veían llorar.

La Abuela Smith tratando de contener el llanto al ver a sus nietos – Y para él, tú eras su amigo más preciado –

Burnt Oak se retira.

La abuela llama a sus nietos a la sala, toma a Apple Bloom en sus cascos y trata de hablar, aunque jamás le había costado tanto decir algo -Niños sus padres los amaban como no tienen idea y donde quiera que estén sepan que los siempre los estarán cuidando, pero me temo que no podrán verlos nunca más –

Big Mac y Apple Jack no sabían cómo responder no podían procesar lo que les decía la abuela.

La abuela les explico que sus padres habían muerto defendiendo la granja, aunque no les dio detalles de cómo. Los niños lloraron por días, Apple Bloom una bebe, en las noches se despertaba llorando diciendo al única palabra que sabía pronunciar – Mamá – Siendo Apple Jack quien iba con ella para tratar de calmarla pero la mayoría de las veces también ella se ponía a llorar.

En los días próximos habría grandes cambios en la zona agrícola, hubo muchos muertos ese dia y muchos desaparecidos entre ellos Grand Pear de quien se aseguró que fue llevado por los esclavistas, con la muerte de Brigth Macintosh y Pear Butter, siendo ellos los líderes de la zona y sus hijos siendo muy jóvenes para heredar el mando los ponys decidieron que la abuela Smith volviera de su retiro a dirigir la zona agrícola. Esta acepto con dolor y tuvo que hacerse cargo de la zona agrícola entera, pero aclaro que solo lo haría hasta que sus nietos estuvieran listos para dirigirla ellos.

Lo primero que hizo fue exigir al gobernante de la ciudad que triplicaran los esfuerzos para construir la muralla que protegería la zona agrícola y que duplicaran la guardia, también que despidiera al jefe de los guardias y al de los arquitectos por no considerar la protección de la zona agrícola como una prioridad o dejaría la ciudad sin comida indefinidamente. El gobernador tuvo que aceptar pues cerca del 80% de lo que se come en la ciudad venia de esa zona y no podían darse el lujo de perder su apoyo.

Tambien puso nuevas reglas para incrementar la seguridad en la zona, aunque hubo una que a muchos les pareció extraña y a otros razonable "Prohibido hablar con Apple Bloom, Big Mac y Apple Jack sobre cualquier cosa que involucre los hechos ocurridos ese dia" Ella explico que llegado el momento ella les diría a ellos lo que aconteció ese dia. Los niños se mudaron a la casa de su abuela y la casa donde habían vivido hasta ahora, un símbolo del amor de sus padres quedo abandonada. Granny Smith dio la orden de que nadie podía acercarse a ella y que nadie movería nada de ese lugar.

Pasaron doce años. La zona agrícola era más grande e importante que antes ahora había tantos trabajadores en la zona que hasta construyeron un complejo habitacional para que los trabajadores pudieran vivir más cerca de donde trabajan. La granja parecía ser prospera y abundante. La muralla fue completada en ese tiempo y en todo momento había una guardia ahí cuidando que nadie entrara y así sabían que no tendrían de que preocuparse de un ataque del exterior.

Con el paso del tiempo los niños crecieron, Big Mac hecho ya un fuerte corcel que trabaja la granja, aunque callado muchos en el ya veían un líder a quien seguir, trabaja el doble que todos y siempre lograba sus objetivos. Apple Jack una joven pony con una belleza que muchos pensaban era digna de la nobleza pero dispuesta a trabajar la tierra y esforzarse en lo que fuera necesario honesta como pocos era la persona de confianza de prácticamente todos los que la conocían. Y Apple Bloom una pequeña pony tendría poco más que la edad que tenía Apple Jack cuando pasaron esos tristes hechos aun así era muy energética ayudaba en lo que podía y siempre estaba cuando la necesitaban.

El dia del aniversario de dicho ataque, un dia que era recordado de forma solemne por todos los trabajadores de la zona agrícola y sus familias.

Applejack había estado años intentando ser fuerte por su familia y mientras todos se preparaban en la casa para ir a la ceremonia encontró a Apple Bloom viendo fijamente una foto de su madre cargándola cuando era una bebe.

Applejack – Apple Bloom que pasa ya casi es hora de irnos a la ceremonia –

Apple Bloom sin dejar de mirar la foto – Es extraño casi no recuerdo nada de ella y aun así la extraño mucho –

Applejack se acerca para abrazar a su hermana – No es nada extraño manzanita, es lo más natural sin importar cuanto recuerdes de ella era nuestra madre y siempre la extrañaremos –

Apple Bloom – Crees que nos estén viendo hoy –

Applejack – Claro que sí, ellos siempre nos están cuidando, ahora vamos todos nos esperan –

Applejack y Apple Bloom fueron donde Granny Smith y Big Mac y juntos fueron al lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla, ahí cada año se honraba la memoria de quienes dieron sus vidas defendiendo la granja y a la ciudad. Los propios miembros de los Wonderbolts hacían un espectáculo aéreo pues a la vista de los Wonderbolts quienes habían muerto ese dia eran héroes.

Después de eso se hacia una comida en la que se invitaba a los miembros de los Wonderbolts presentes.

En un momento dado mientras todos comían Applejack se levantó de la mesa y fue a donde estaba toda la comida ahí un viejo Wonderbolt intentaba impresionar a dos jóvenes ponys con su versión de la historia de ese dia.

Applejack piensa – Viejo ridículo creyendo que ellas te harán caso por historias antiguas -

En un momento el viejo menciono – Debieron verlo a Brigth Macintosh peleaba como un ejército de un pony, es difícil creer que muriera, fue muy cruel como acabo –

Applejack durante estos años se había atormentado así misma intentando imaginar como habrían muerto sus padres y ese comentario solo la hizo pensar más en eso.

Se lleno de sentimientos y tratando de que nadie lo notara se retiró hacia una bodega cercana donde guardaban paja, ahí comenzó llorar y gritar de frustración quería entender que había pasado esa noche, quería saberlo todo, muchas veces pregunto a Granny Smith y nunca le respondió eso solo alimento más su tristeza y frustración.

Mientras sentía que enloquecía por los sentimientos una Wonderbolt que había ido ahí para descansar la vio y pregunta - ¿Estas bien? –

Applejack desbordada de emociones le grita – No, no estoy bien mis padres murieron hace años y aun no sé cómo, muchos haya lo saben y nadie me dice nada, todos actúan como si las cosas hubieran sido mejor desde que se fueron ahhhhhhh –

La guardia se acerca – Tranquila, respira nadie piensa que las cosas sean mejores por que tus padres ya no están, es solo que las cosas deben seguir, toda esa frustración y odio pueden ser enfocadas mejor si tú lo permites –

Applejack aun molesta – Tu como lo sabes –

La guardia le pone un casco en el hombro – Yo también perdí mucho a manos de los esclavistas, pero no deje que eso me detuviera, lo utilice para hacerme más fuerte –

Applejack que empezaba a calmarse – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

La guardia con confianza – Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash –

Applejack que ya podía razonar con calma – Bueno Rainbow Dash yo soy Applejack y lamento que me vieras así –

Rainbow Dash se sienta junto a ella – No te preocupes, siéntate te contare una historia –

Applejack – ¿Una historia? –

Rainbow Dash – Si, una historia, gracias a los rumores yo prácticamente se me de memoria la historia de lo que paso en tu granja, pero seguro que tú no sabes lo que paso en Cloudsdale y menos aún de una superviviente de ese dia –

Applejack – ¿Tu estuviste en la tragedia de Cloudsdale? –

Rainbow Dash – Si y no fue un dia agradable para nada –

Rainbow Dash le cuenta toda su historia, lo que paso y sufrió en ese dia.

Applejack empezó a sentir confianza en Rainbow Dash, ya tenía alguien que la había visto vulnerable y no la juzgo, si no que la apoyo.

Al acabar de hablar Applejack pregunto - ¿Te veré de nuevo? –

Rainbow Dash sonriendo – Claro en mi próximo dia de descanso vendré a verte debería ser en una semana –

Applejack le regresa la sonrisa – Entonces te veré en una semana –

Rainbow Dash se va volando con los demás miembros de la guardia quienes ya se retiraban, mientras Applejack corre devuelta con su familia sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Pasaron los días, Applejack se veía más animada de lo normal y se apresuraba a hacer todas sus labores rápidamente para que el dia en que Rainbow Dash la visitara estuviera libre.

Llego el dia y Rainbow Dash llego desde temprano con ella salieron a pasear por la ciudad y conversaron.

Applejack sin dejar de caminar – Entonces en que crees que podría canalizar mi frustración –

Rainbow Dash que vuela junto a ella – No lo sé, yo lo hago en mi entrenamiento y por eso soy la más rápida de cuartel y de las más fuertes –

Applejack – No creo que eso sea necesario, tantos años de cultivar la tierra y recoger la cosecha me han hecho muy rápida y fuerte –

Rainbow Dash – Claro muy rápida y fuerte haciendo cosas de granjeros, seguro –

Applejack – Suena como si no me creyeras –

Rainbow Dash – No dudo que tu creas que eres muy fuerte y rápida, pero yo entreno junto a algunos de los mejores ponys entonces me es difícil creer que lo seas tanto como nosotros –

Applejack – Que tal una pequeña carrera para demostrarlo – Applejack se detiene – Digamos de aquí a la fuente central, la primera en tocarla gana –

Rainbow Dash baja a tierra para correr junto a ella – Si claro, cuando tu digas –

Applejack se pone en posición para correr y Rainbow Dash hace lo mismo – En sus marcas, listas, fuera –

Y ambas salen a toda velocidad hacia la fuente central Rainbow Dash es muy rápida, pero Applejack no se queda atrás estando casi a su lado en todo momento.

Llegan a la fuente, pero por venir concentradas en llegar lo más pronto posible ninguna se da cuenta quien llego primero.

Rainbow Dash recuperando el aliento – Te dije que soy más veloz –

Applejack que también le faltaba el aire – Pero de que hablas si claramente yo llegue antes –

De ese modo continuaron discutiendo y compitiendo sin llegar a nada, los días pasaban y se fueron haciendo más cercanas cada vez. Cuando no estaban juntas se dedicaban a sus labores y entrenamientos con más fuerza que nunca para entrenarse más y no perder contra la otra.

Poco a poco se hacían más cercanas, hasta que llego el dia en que Applejack le pidió a Rainbow que fueran pareja. Rainbow no estaba muy segura, pero acepto igual.

Asi estuvieron juntas aun el dia en que por su imprudencia degradaron a Rainbow Dash y la asignaron como guardia de la torre de magia el trabajo más aburrido y tedioso de toda la guardia.

Y así siguieron hasta que ya con suficiente entrenamiento, satisfecha con su trabajo en la granja y confiada por su pareja y motivada por la misma Applejack buscaría respuestas. Fue con Granny Smith un dia cuando habían acabado sus labores.

Applejack se acerca a Granny Smith muy seria – Abuela respetuosamente creo que nos debes la verdad de la historia de nuestros padres a mí y a mis hermanos quiero que nos la digas –

Granny Smith algo molesta por que no era la primera vez que Applejack preguntaba – Mocosa insolente yo no te debo nada a ti –

Applejack sin perder la calma y manteniéndose firme – Abuela tu desde hace años sabes que paso con nuestros padres, ordenaste a todos que solo tu podrías decirnos que fue lo que paso exactamente, líbrate de ese peso y cuéntame que paso –

Granny Smith cansada de guardar silencio por lo que paso esa noche, llamo al resto de sus nietos a esa misma sala donde hace varios años les dio la terrible noticia si bien aún tenía fuerzas los años ya pesaban en ella y se le notaban.

Llegan rápidamente Apple Bloom y Big Mac.

Apple Bloom emocionada y juguetona pregunta – ¿Al fin anunciaras tu retiro abuela? –

Granny Smith se molesta un poco por el ultimo comentario – Niña impertinente me retirare el dia que crea que ustedes tres están listos para dirigir la zona agrícola y aún estamos a años de eso –

Apple Jack – Vamos cuéntanos de una vez–

Granny Smith toma aire y con mucho pesar empieza a hablar – Como ustedes saben hace años ocurrió la tragedia en que murieron sus padres, lo que nunca les conté y me aseguré de que nadie más les contara es como es que murieron –

Los tres sintieron asombro al oír eso al fin sabrían cómo fueron los últimos momentos de sus padres.

Granny Smith continua -Acérquense y escuchen –

Burnt Oak estuvo con su padre y madre en todo momento de esa fatídica noche y esto fue lo que me conto…

Primero corrieron en dirección de la casa Pear, se prendió en llamas por que un grupo de esclavistas querían entrar a la ciudad aprovechando el hueco en la muralla que estaba en construcción, su abuelo Grand Pear junto con otros ponys los vio venir e intentaron dar la alarma pero fue atacado por ellos antes de lograrlo, su abuelo era un pony muy duro y fuerte pese a su edad tenía más fuerza y energía que la mayoría de los jóvenes y mientras forcejeaban a su abuelo no se le ocurrió mejor idea que usar leños de la chimenea de la casa para prenderla en llamas y que con eso todos vinieran y alguien más haría sonar la alarma. Funciono todos acudieron al llamado de la alarma, poco a poco los mismos miembros de la granja hicieron retroceder a los esclavistas. Su padre corrió a unirse a los ponys que ya enfrentaban a los esclavistas y su madre al no encontrar a su abuelo lo siguió esperando encontrarlo donde la batalla era más intensa.

Ahí se complicó todo pues en la cerca que existía en aquel entonces muchos esclavistas estaban esperando la señal para iniciar la invasión y al encontrarse con los ponys de la granja inicio una gran batalla, a pesar de ser superados en número los ponys de granja no se amedrentaban y peleaban con todo lo que tenían muchos eran capturados y metidos en jaulas, los esclavistas pensaban que acabada esta batalla atacarían la ciudad y tendrían muchos esclavos nuevos pero no sabían de la fiereza de los granjeros. Muchos de ellos habían sobrevivido a inviernos más crueles de lo que lo esclavistas podían llegar a ser.

Brigth Macintosh, Pear Butter y Burnt Oak se abrían paso entre los esclavistas como podían.

Pear Butter vio a lo lejos a su padre y le grito a Brigth Macintosh – Amor por ahí – Mientras que vio a Grand Pear este peleaba contra una gran cantidad de esclavistas junto a otros ponys.

Brigth Macintosh asintió con la cabeza y le indico a Burnt Oak que lo siguiera, los tres se abrían camino y acababan con cuanto esclavista se les atravesaba para llegar donde Gran Pear.

Lo que ellos no se daban cuenta es los esclavistas guiados por su líder empezaban a acercar las jaulas para encerrar a todos los que pudieran más fácilmente.

Brigth Macintosh vio al líder de los esclavistas y por un momento de puro instinto por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo, grande como un oso, vestía un traje hecho de pieles de distintos ponys y en su cabeza un casco hecho con el cráneo de una hidra. Tomo cuanto valor tenía dentro y se lanzó tenía que ayudar al padre de Pear Butter quien por pelear contra otros esclavistas no notaba como se le acercaba ese ser.

Brigth Macintosh gritaba para alertarlo, pero era inútil con el escándalo que había en el campo de batalla era imposible que lo alcanzaran a escuchar.

El líder de los esclavistas llego hasta donde Grand Pear y con un golpe furioso de su garra lo dejo noqueado luego levantándolo como si no pasara nada lo arrojo con una sola garra dentro de una jaula que rápidamente fue cerrada con un candado por otro de los esclavistas.

Brigth Macintosh grito – Pear Butter, Burnt Oak vallan por Grand Pear de esa bestia me encargo yo –

Burnt Oak no dudo en seguir las instrucciones de su amigo y ataco a dos esclavistas que estaban en junto a la jaula. Mientras Pear Butter metió su casco entre los huecos de la jaula para despertar a su padre, pero no había caso no reaccionaba, aunque se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente no muerto lo que la reconforto por un segundo. Ella empezó a intentar romper el candado de la jaula a patadas de sus cascos traseros.

Mientras tanto Brigth Macintosh corría hacia el líder de los esclavistas quien atacaba a otros ponys. El esperaba embestirlo desde atrás con todas sus fuerzas para derribarlo, pero cuando estuvo justo detrás de él. El líder giro a gran velocidad y golpeo a Brigth Macintosh en la cabeza. Quedo atontado por un instante, se recuperó rápidamente como pudo e intento atacarlo con su pico, pero el líder de un golpe rompió el pico en dos usando sus garras.

Después el líder dio una serie de golpes con todas sus fuerzas a Brigth Macintosh, pero él no retrocedía incluso le dio más de una patada en la cara, pero pareciera que el líder no sentía dolor alguno. Tras darle varios golpes el líder empezó a estrangular a Brigth Macintosh, este lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero poco a poco se quedaba sin ellas, pero cuando casi lo mata el sonido de un golpeteo constante contra un metal llamo la atención del líder. Este arrojo a Brigth Macintosh quien se esforzaba por volver a respirar.

El sonido que llamo la atención del líder era Pear Butter que con cada patada que daba el candado se aflojaba un poco más ella estaba tan asustada por lo que pasaba a su alrededor y la idea de perder a su padre haciendo que solo se enfocara en romper el candado y salir de ahí tan rápido como pudiera.

El líder noto eso y empezó a caminar en dirección de ella, Brigth Macintosh también se dio cuenta de hacia dónde iba el líder y corrió en su dirección.

Burnt Oak justo vencía a los dos esclavistas que enfrentaba vio toda la escena, Brigth Macintosh ataco por la espalda al líder, pero esta vez fue a una de sus piernas haciéndolo caer de rodillas, ahí lo ataco con cuanta fuerza tenía pisoteándolo con sus cascos. Pero el líder demostrando su velocidad en un movimiento desenvaino su espada y corto el pecho de Brigth Macintosh, el corte fue muy profundo, el líder ni se tomó la molestia de rematarlo sabía que moriría en solo cuestión de segundos. Brigth Macintosh aun intentaba estirar sus cascos para detenerlo, pero era inútil ya casi no tenía fuerzas a un así se arrastraba en dirección de Pear Butter. El líder ya iba nuevamente en dirección de Pear Butter, Burnt Oak se lanzó sin pensarlo a atacarlo, pero este nuevamente demostró su fuerza, aun cuando Burnt Oak lo iba embestir de frente. El líder lo detuvo en seco con una sola de sus garras, sujetándolo del cuello y luego lo arrojo como si no pasara nada.

En la caída Burnt Oak se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca y solo pudo contemplar antes de caer inconsciente lo que pasaría. El líder llego hasta estar justo encima de Pear Butter esta no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que fue muy tarde al verlo de frente quedo aterrada. El líder simplemente puso su espada en el pecho de la paralizada de miedo Pear Butter y la enterró lentamente en ella, cuando llego hasta el fondo la saco en un movimiento rápido provocando que Pear Butter callera al suelo, está ya agonizaba.

El líder se preparó para aplastar con su pata la cabeza de Pear Butter mientras ella solo veía su final acercarse.

Se escucho el cuerno de batalla de la guardia de la ciudad quienes ya habían sido alertados. Del ataque, los esclavistas viéndose superados en número y con sus tropas ya diezmadas ordenaron la retirada con las jaulas que ya tenían ponys dentro.

Burnt Oak quedo inconsciente, pero su padre no había muerto aun y no se daría por vencido pues cuando los encontraron los cuerpos de sus padres estaban juntos abrazándose hasta el último momento.

Se quedan en silencio por un momento hasta que Applejack habla – Asi que nuestros padres murieron en por causa de un monstruo, defendiendo la granja e intentando salvar a nuestro abuelo –

Granny Smith muy decaída – Si, y amándose hasta el último segundo de sus vidas –

Applejack cubriendo su cara con su sombrero para que no la vean llorar – Gracias por contarnos todo abuela – y se retira.

Unos días después cuando se ve con Rainbow Dash le cuenta la historia que su abuela le dijo.

Rainbow Dash intentando recordar algo – Casco de hidra y pieles de ponys, eso ya lo había visto –

Applejack exclamo - ¿Cuándo? ¿En una de tus misiones fuera de la muralla? –

Rainbow Dash pensando- No, fue en un libro creo – y tras pensar unos momentos – Ya se sígueme –

Rainbow Dash y Applejack corren al almacén de registros de la guardia.

Ahí en la entrada estaba el pony que se encargaba de guardar los registros que al verla llegar sonríe – Oh Rainbow Dash no esperaba verte por aquí hoy, tal vez después podamos vernos en ese lugar ya sabes – y luego viendo a Applejack añade – Y esta vez vienes con una amiga y tal vez podrías llevarla a ella también –

Rainbow Dash queriendo disimular – No tengo tiempo para esto, esta vez vengo a buscar un archivo, el de los lideres esclavistas –

El pony le contesta – Oh lastima eso es más aburrido, ese archivo está en el segundo pasillo estante 3 –

Rainbow Dash – Gracias – y va corriendo a donde le indico.

Mientras que Applejack solo pasa caminando junto al pony preguntándose a que se refería y notando que él no le despejaba la vista a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash toma un libro al que constantemente la añadían y quitaban hojas, lo pone sobre una mesa y busca una hoja en particular.

Applejack muy confundida por todo – Se puede saber que establos buscas o de que hablaba el –

Rainbow Dash encuentra lo que buscaba y se lo muestra a Applejack – Una vez cuando era asistente de los Wonderbolts me ordenaron estar en este archivo leyendo durante tres días seguidos revisando que todos libros estuvieran en buen estado, así que elegí los que se vieran menos aburridos para empezar, los cuales eran los archivos de las cosas más peligrosas de Equestria entre ellas incluidos los esclavistas, aquí está registrado los datos que se tienen de sus líderes incluido … - diciendo eso le señala a Applejack una hoja.

Applejack se acerca a leer lo que decía la hoja que le mostraba Rainbow Dash – Teocoles la sombra de la muerte, a diferencia de los otros de su raza él es completamente blanco salvo por sus garras, mide más del doble que un esclavista normal, usa pieles de ponys como ropa y un casco hecho del cráneo de una hidra, uno de los esclavistas más brutales y peligrosos, siente placer en matar ponys de forma brutal, rara vez habla –

En la hoja junto al texto había una imagen de él.

Applejack enfurecida – Es el, quien mato a mis padres, donde esta debo ir por el –

Rainbow Dash buscando calmar a Applejack – Tranquila de él no se sabe dónde está, recuerda yo era parte del grupo de los Wonderbolts y constantemente buscábamos los refugios de los esclavistas, pero es de muy pocos que se sabe dónde están, pero ahora que sabes quien fue podemos esperar a que los Wonderbolts encuentren la guarida de esa bestia –

Applejack sonríe mientras sujeta el casco de Rainbow Dash – Y cuando lo hagan iremos por el –

Rainbow Dash asiente.

Pasaron los días mientras Rainbow Dash informaba a Applejack de todo rumor y noticia que hubiera sobre los esclavistas. Hasta que en uno de esos días unas ponys visitarían la zona agrícola y eso cambiara el destino de Applejack pero no la alejaría de su plan de venganza.


	5. Una joya en una ciudad dividida

Una joya en una ciudad dividida

La gran ciudad de Manehattan aun antes del día de la muerte negra esta ciudad era tan grande como Canterlot y aún más rica, gracias a una gran cantidad de comercio con las otras ciudades y minas llenas de joyas y metales preciosos esta ciudad no había sentido jamás lo que era la escases o algún problema relacionado a la pobreza, pero el día de la muerte negra todo cambio. Tras este trágico evento la ciudad casi duplico su población en cuestión de horas, al pasar eso mi bisabuelo dio una orden. Se crearía una zona específica donde todos los refugiados y aquellos que vinieran desde otros pueblos pudieran vivir y todos los nacidos en Manehattan y sus hijos vivirían en la ciudad ya existente. Con eso la ciudad creció y su riqueza también pero empezaron los problemas aunque la riqueza era mucha esta no era distribuida equitativamente gracias a una serie de leyes que mi bisabuelo promulgo, mi abuelo endureció y mi padre defendió la ciudad se vio dividida en 2 clases los nacidos en Manehattan y los refugiados, con el tiempo los refugiados fueron considerados como el pueblo y los nacidos en Manehattan como la nobleza, si bien el pueblo superaba en número a la nobleza aproximadamente cuatro a uno, los miembros de la nobleza más pobres tenían al menos diez veces más riqueza que los miembros más ricos del pueblo. Una de tantas leyes para asegurar la división de clases fue que los ponys del pueblo debían llevar en todo momento una capucha que les cubría su cutie mark, espalda y cabeza en todo momento mientras estaban en público, eso para poder distinguirlos de los nobles, pero a su vez que todos se vieran iguales para los nobles.

Nadie que no fuera un descendiente de las familias originales de Manehattan tenía derecho a ser de la nobleza y vivir en la zona rica de la ciudad donde había prosperidad y abundancia, los miembros del pueblo formado por refugiados del día de la muerte negra vivían en la zona pobre de la ciudad esta varias veces más grande que la zona rica, pero con una gran escases, la mayoría de los habitantes de esa zona trabajaban todo el día para tener apenas lo necesario para comer y vivir.

Asi un dia naci yo la heredera de la casa que gobernaba esta ciudad desde siglos antes del día de la muerte negra, hija del gobernador Hondo Flanks, blanca como la nieve, una unicornio con elegancia desde mi nacimiento, una melena morada que era la envidia de muchas otras y una cutie mark con diamantes como era de esperarse de alguien de mi nivel. Rarity fui nombrada y desde mi tierna infancia sabía que mi destino seria brillar y estar por encima de otros. Conforme fui creciendo me fueron educando en política, economía, magia y muchas otras cosas que se consideraban necesarias para cuando gobernaba.

Mi padre aun que me amaba se notaba que de mi esperaba grandes cosas, en su manera de actuar se podía ver su desprecio hacia la gente del pueblo cosa muy común entre la nobleza, aunque eso poco me interesaba y más de una vez llegue a comportarme como ellos. De mi madre supe poco o nada mi padre más de una vez me menciono que yo era idéntica a ella eso me siempre me dejo intrigada por saber más de ella y más cuando algunos años después nació mi hermana Sweetie Belle la quiero como a pocas cosas en el mundo, siempre trato de jugar con ella, pero muchas veces mis estudios para ser una gobernante en un futuro me lo impiden. Mi padre más de una vez afirmo que ella y yo teníamos a la misma madre, pero si no había visto a mi madre desde antes de tener memoria me era difícil creer eso.

Conforme crecí mi tiempo libre fue disminuyendo, aunque también aumentaban las demostraciones de cariño por parte de mi padre, que constantemente nos regalaba a mí y a mi hermana joyas y vestidos para que luciéramos ante los demás miembros de la nobleza en un punto llegue a pensar que él ni siquiera sabría cuánto nos había dado, pero también parecía hacerlo para compensar el hecho de que nunca estaba con nosotras y que planeara tenernos de buen humor para algo.

Con el paso del tiempo y sucesos que ocurrían fuera de la ciudad esta incremento su cantidad de refugiados que se unían al pueblo por lo mismo la ciudad crecía y mi padre estaba cada dia más ocupado.

Hasta un día, en que cambiaría mi manera de ver el mundo.

Un dia que parecía común a la hora de comida en el comedor de la casa real.

Una sirvienta se inclina para recibir a su señora era Rarity quien llegaba para comer, que a su vez es acompañada por otra sirvienta una unicornio de color rosado con una melena morada de nombre Starlight Glimmer quien carga una alforja.

La sirvienta que se inclinó habla primero – Si gusta sentarse mi lady, su comida viene en camino –

Rarity toma su lugar en la mesa y habla – Excelente, pero debemos esperar a mi padre y a mi hermana –

La sirvienta le respondió – Lo siento mi lady, pero su padre está muy ocupado hoy con asuntos de la ciudad y no podrá acompañarla, mientras que su hermana está de visita con la hija de Filthy Rich por lo que tampoco comerá con usted –

Rarity molesta por la respuesta – De nuevo van muchos días que mi padre está ocupado y por qué mi hermana visita a Diamond Tiara, esa molesta niña ni a ella le agrada –

Starlight quien era la sirvienta de confianza de Rarity habla entonces – Si me permite mi lady, su padre es el pony más importante de la ciudad y con el crecimiento constante de la misma es entendible que no tenga tiempo para disfrutar de una comida con usted aunque él lo quisiera, por otro lado su hermana pasa tiempo con Diamond Tiara solo porque es hija de Filthy Rich, sin contar a su padre, él es el pony más poderoso de la ciudad y la relación amistosa entre ambas familias es vital para el futuro de la ciudad –

Rarity molesta le responde – Ahhh lo se lo sé, bueno al menos tu siéntate a comer conmigo –

Starlight inclinando su cabeza – Pido disculpas mi lady, pero eso no sería apropiado, comeré cuando usted no requiera de mis servicios o sea mi hora de salida –

La respuesta molesta más a Rarity quien por berrinche le ordeno a Starlight – Pues que sea ahora, vete a comer donde no pueda verte me molesta que estés ahí de pie sin más –

Starlight solo responde – Entonces si me permite mi lady, me retiro a comer avíseme si me necesita –

Asi Starlight se fue a comer donde no molestara a Rarity mientras ella comía sola en el comedor.

La escena se repetía casi a diario palabras más palabras menos pues cuando mucho Rarity comía acompañada por su padre o hermana una vez a la semana a veces ni eso.

Pero un dia cuando Rarity termino de comer esta buscaba a Starlight gritando por los pasillos de la enorme casa, pese al tamaño de la casa esta no era habitada por mucha gente, de hecho aun con sus grandes riquezas el padre de Rarity se había limitado a contratar solo al personal mínimo necesario una sirvienta para ayudar en general en la casa, un cocinero, un pony para dar mantenimiento a la casa y cuidar el jardín, una sirvienta personal para cada una de sus hijas y un mayordomo para él. Por lo que era común que, aunque gritaras dentro de la casa nadie se diera cuenta.

Rarity seguía gritando por los pasillos – Starlight donde estas – cada vez más molesta hasta que asomándose por una ventana vio a Starlight comiendo en el jardín mientras conversaba con el pony de mantenimiento que también comía con ella. Comían la misma comida que Rarity, pero esta era servida en platos baratos y comunes a diferencia de los de Rarity que casi parecían joyas. Noto que Starlight al terminar de comer guardaba la comida que quedaba en su alforja y luego salió corriendo en la dirección en que estaba el comedor donde comía Rarity, Rarity al darse cuenta de ello corrió devuelta al comedor para llegar antes que ella y que no notara que la había visto.

Asi cada dia Rarity comía rápidamente para ir a ver a que hacia Starlight en esos momentos, y siempre estaba sentada ahí en una caja que usaba como silla y con una mesa improvisada que había hecho con un barril y una tabla, a veces comía con el de mantenimiento, a veces con la otra sirvienta o el cocinero en algunas ocasiones con todos a la vez, pero nunca sola. Siempre reía y tenía una sonrisa mientras comía y habla con ellos. Rarity no entendía que había de diferente entre ella y Starlight, comían la misma comida y aun así Starlight se veía mucho más feliz mientras lo hacía. Recordaba que en las comidas con su padre y hermana si bien reía mucho con su hermana, su padre rápidamente las reprendía por causar alboroto.

Un dia noto que además de la comida que se guardaba el jardinero a veces le daba a Starlight una bolsa con algo. Su primera idea fue pensar que Starlight y el jardinero robaban algo de la casa que al no tener guardias y haber muchas cosas valiosas sería muy fácil robar algo.

Asi un dia que vio que el jardinero le entregaba la bolsa a Starlight, Rarity pensó en atraparla.

Starlight entra al comedor donde Rarity justo acaba de comer.

Starlight – Disfruto de su comida mi lady –

Rarity con tono altanero – Estaba bien, vamos necesito que me ayudes con algo en mi estudio –

Ambas van al estudio de Rarity ahí era donde se preparaba para ser gobernante de su ciudad y recibía sus clases privadas estaba lleno de pergaminos, libros y un gran escritorio de madera antigua muy pesado que daba a la ventana.

Starlight pregunta – ¿Qué necesita que haga mi lady? –

Rarity dando órdenes le dijo – Deja tu alforja ahí y ayúdame a mover el escritorio hay un hechizo que quiero intentar y necesitare el espacio frente a la ventana despejado-

Starlight que quito su alforja y la puso en el suelo y luego entre las 2 hicieron magia para levitar el escritorio por lo pesado que era se necesitaba la magia de las 2 para moverlo, pero en cuando Rarity pudo uso su magia para girar el escritorio y arrojarlo de tal forma que inmovilizara a Starlight.

Starlight casi fue aplastada por el escritorio empezó a gritar y preguntar - ¿Qué pasa, ayuda? – apenas con su magia puede levantar el escritorio lo suficiente para que no la aplaste por completo, pero no puede moverse ni un centímetro por el esfuerzo

Rarity muy confiada y perversamente le dice – Creíste que nadie lo notaria no, que venias a mi casa y robabas con ayuda de alguien, pero yo soy más lista y te descubrí, te quedaras ahí hasta que venga mi padre para descubrir tus robos o te aplaste el escritorio, lo que pase primero –

Starlight suplicando pues su magia no duraría mucho – Mi lady de que habla yo no he robado nada, ayúdeme por favor –

Rarity se enfada pues creía que Starlight mentía y camina hacia la alforja de ella y la abre para buscar la bolsa que el jardinero le dio a Starlight – Si no has robado nada entonces que es esto – Dice mientras saca la bolsa y vacía su contenido frente a ella, pero esta se sorprende al ver que solo era tierra, hojas y ramas que apestaban horrible, intrigada dice – Robabas una bolsa de tierra de apestosa –

Stalight ya llorando de la desesperación en cualquier momento se quedaría sin magia – Mi lady se lo juro no robaba nada, ayúdeme y le explicare todo –

Rarity aun desconfiada ayuda a Starlight a mover el escritorio a un lado para que no la aplaste. Starlight cae al suelo rendida por el esfuerzo. Pero Rarity no le da descanso y dice – Pues bien habla de una vez o esta vez será algo más pesado lo que te aplastará –

Starlight se pone de pie apenas recuperando el aliento – Lo de la bolsa es fertilizante mágico, tiene un hechizo que hace que al mezclarse con la tierra esta sea más nutritiva y abundante para las plantas, pero el hechizo se disipa con el tiempo y no puede usarse de más o daña a las plantas así que su padre me permitió llevarme lo que quedaba si es que quedaba algo, para el solo era tierra inútil –

Rarity aun dudando de Starlight – Eso resolvería la bolsa, pero que hay de la comida que a diario te guardas –

Starlight que ya tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie dice – Lo que comemos los sirvientes es las sobras de lo que ustedes comen, si su padre y su hermana no vienen sobra más comida de la que podemos comer nosotros, así que pedimos permiso a su padre para llevárnosla, su padre dijo que si nos la llevamos o la tirábamos no le importaba –

Rarity aun dudaba de la palabra de Starlight – ¿Como sé que lo dices es cierto? –

Starlight replica – Si no me cree pregunte a su padre –

Rarity pensó que eso la haría quedar como tonta a los ojos de su padre, de ser cierto casi habría matado a su sirvienta por nada. Asi que pensó en otra forma de descubrir si era verdad lo que decía - ¿Y qué haces con el fertilizante y con la comida? –

Starlight responde – La comida se la doy a mi padre, que dependiendo de cuanta es nosotros la comemos o la comparte con los vecinos, el fertilizante lo uso para un jardín comunitario que hice con ayuda de mis vecinos para de ahí obtener más comida –

Rarity confiada dice – Si lo que dices es verdad muéstrame, vamos a tu casa –

Starlight se alarma por eso y le dice – Pero mi lady es peligroso salir de la zona noble sin una guardia apropiada además usted es la hija del gobernante de la ciudad no sería correcto que visitara la zona del pueblo –

Rarity usa su magia para levantar todo el fertilizante y devolverlo a la bolsa, la cual guarda en la alforja de Starlight – He dado una orden, muéstrame que lo que dices es verdad –

Starlight suspira mientras levanta su alforja y se la coloca, ya había visto a Rarity encapricharse así en otras ocasiones y sabía que no cambiaría de opinión hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Starlight resignada le dice – Esta bien, pero deberá ponerse una capucha, creo que hay una extra en la bodega –

Rarity le cuestiona molesta – Yo ponerme una capucha como si fuera una pony del pueblo has perdido la razón –

Starlight perdiendo la paciencia, pero sabiendo que no puede arriesgar su trabajo o a Rarity le dice – Mi lady es peligroso caminar por esa zona siendo una pony de la nobleza, llamara mucho la atención, en cambio sí se pone la capucha mientras estemos en público nadie notara su presencia, será solo otra pony entre cientos –

Rarity comprendió lo que Starlight decía y ya que quería asegurarse de que ella no mentía acepto.

Fueron por las capuchas y se pusieron en camino a la zona del pueblo.

Para pasar de la zona noble a la del pueblo de la ciudad había que pasar por una muralla en la que unos guardias estaban y observaban a todo el que pasaba por lo general no prestaban mucha atención a no ser que pensaran que alguien era sospechoso o que alguien pasara sin capucha y no distinguieran si era noble o no. Por lo que pasar les fue muy fácil.

De inmediato al llegar Rarity noto que casi todos iban con sus capuchas puestas y con la cabeza agachada, salía mucho a recorrer la zona noble de la ciudad pero nunca había ido a la del pueblo, está a diferencia de la zona rica olía mal, las calles estaban sucias, había ponis tirados en la calle enfermos o suplicando por una moneda, dentro de la misma zona del pueblo esta se dividía en pequeñas privadas conformadas por unas cuantas familias cada una y de las cuales se sentían parte, los únicos que no iban cubiertos con capucha eran los guardias, que pese a ser parte del pueblo se les permitía ir descubiertos, pero portando una armadura y su trabajo era mantener el orden y la calma en la zona del pueblo a cualquier costo.

Tras un rato de andar Rarity ya estaba cansada llevaban mucho caminando y se preguntaba si en verdad Starlight caminaba todo eso a diario o la estaba llevando a una trampa, además le preocupaba que Starlight no había hablado durante todo el camino.

Llegaron hasta un portón de acero muy alto y que se veía oxidado y antiguo, ahí saco de su alforja una llave y la uso para abrirla.

Una vez las dos entraron y Starlight cerró la puerta esta dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio y viendo a Rarity dice -Listo ya estamos a salvo pensé que no lo lograríamos –

Estaban en un pasillo oscuro en que solo al fondo se podía ver la luz del dia

Rarity pregunta – Como que a salvo –

Starlight guía a Rarity para que la siga – Si a salvo, hay mucha gente ahí a fuera desesperada y molesta con los nobles no sé qué habrían hecho si vieran a uno sin guardias –

Rarity algo preocupada – Y que no para eso son los guardias de la ciudad –

Starlight le dice – No, el trabajo de ellos es mantener la paz y la calma poco les interesara si alguien nos hace algo a ti o a mí, siempre y cuando lo haga sin generar escándalos y oculto –

Rarity ahora si estaba preocupada – ¿Por qué la gente está molesta con los nobles?, ¿Que les hemos hecho? –

Starlight con sarcasmo le dice – Además de los maltratos y los bajos sueldos, nada solo es la desesperación y molestia que siempre ha habido en esta ciudad –y luego ya tomando un tono más serio y triste – Hay mucha gente y poco trabajo y aun menos trabajo bien pagado, la vida cada día es más cara lo que hace difícil que muchos sobrevivan –

Mientras decía eso salen del pasillo por el que llegaron y Rarity ve un jardín frente a ella, pero no era como el de su casa era mucho más pequeño solo unos cuantos metros de grande y todo lo había en el eran plantas que dieran cosas comestibles, un manzano, un peral, y huertos para obtener zanahorias, papas, tomates entre otras cosas.

Rodeando al jardín estaban las casas de los que vivían en esa privada si bien todas las casas eran de varios pisos en cada piso vivía una familia diferente, varias con muchos hijos.

Casi tan pronto como salieron del pasillo un unicornio color naranja se acercó a ellas y dijo – Starlight volviste que bien, me alegra verte –

Starlight feliz le responde – A mí también me alegra verte Sunburts, si pude salir un poco antes hoy – y sacando de su alforja la bolsa con fertilizante se la entrega a la bolsa de fertilizante – Pude traer un poco más –

Sunburts recibe la bolsa y le dice – Excelente esto ayudara mucho a la comunidad –

Rarity piensa – Entonces si cultivan su propia comida –

Sunburts pasa usa un poco de su magia en la bolsa para verificar el hechizo que usan en el fertilizante – Le queda muy poco para que expire la magia que pusieron en el tal vez solo unas horas, será mejor usarlo lo más pronto posible –

Starlight le sonríe y contesta – Pues ve y úsalo, que esperas –

Sunburts va a donde las cosechas mientras Starlight y Rarity van a la casa de ella.

Entran en uno de los edificios y van subiendo las escaleras, podías distinguir de que familia era cada piso porque tenía marcas en la puerta de la casa que se asemejaban a las cutie marks de los miembros de la familia, siguen subiendo hasta llegar a una casa que tiene marcas de estrellas en la puerta. Ahí entra Starlight e invita a pasar a Rarity.

Al entrar Rarity de inmediato ve el tamaño de la casa no era muy grande de hecho la habitación de Rarity era poco más pequeña que toda esa casa, no había mucho solo una pequeña estufa, una mesa con cuatro sillas alrededor y cuatro puertas que no sabía a que donde llevarían.

Starlight casi de inmediato dice -Papá ya llegué, traigo visitas –

Un viejo pony sale desde una de las puertas – Mi pequeña Starlight llegas bastante temprano hoy – y pasando a un tono de preocupación – No te habrán despedido –

Starlight riendo por lo que dice su padre – No solo hoy termine temprano y aproveche de traer a ... – Hace una pausa para pensar como explicara quien es Rarity – Una compañera de trabajo –

Rarity avanza y descubriéndose su cabeza – Hola soy Shadow Spade, trabajo con su hija desde hace años –

El padre de Starlight sonriendo le dice – Mucho gusto yo soy Firelight, y cualquier amiga de mi hija es bienvenida –

Starlight le afirma – No es mi amiga, es mi compañera de trabajo –

El padre de Starlight responde – Lo que digas pequeña – su padre se acerca a la estufa y continua – Siéntese preparare un poco de te para que conversemos –

Mientras Starlight saca de su alforja la comida que había guardado antes y la pone en una mesa junto a la estufa.

El padre de Starlight la huele y dice – Oh la comida que preparo Joe huele delicioso, se lució hoy-

Rarity confundida pregunta - ¿Quién es Joe? –

El padre de Starlight sonriendo mientras sirve él te responde – Es el cocinero de la casa del gobernador desde luego –

Rarity aún más confundida – ¿Cómo es que sabe el nombre del cocinero de la casa del gobernador? –

El padre de Starlight se sienta a la mesa con ella y le dice – Como no saberlo, él es quien prepara la comida que tan generosamente el gobernador nos da, tengo mucha suerte de que mi pequeña trabaje para un hombre tan generoso que comparte sus alimentos con nosotros sin eso yo y tal vez algunos de los vecinos habríamos muerto de hambre hace mucho–

Mientras el padre de Starlight hablaba, Rarity se detuvo a pensar que todos ellos llevaban años trabajando para ella y aun así no sabía el nombre del pony cocinero ni del de mantenimiento.

Luego el padre de Starlight continuo – Sabes yo alguna vez forme parte de la guardia del propio gobernador incluso cuide el lugar cuando su esposa dio a luz a su primera hija –

Rarity pensó en que su padre tenía muchos guardias, pero los cambiaba cada tanto no sabía por qué y solo alcanzo a responder -Eso es muy bueno y ¿Por qué dejo de serlo? –

Se noto de inmediato el cambio de ambiente en el lugar el padre de Starlight solo respondió – Eso es una triste historia –

Starlight rápidamente quiso cambiar el tema de conversación – Oh por cierto papá la cosecha va muy bien este año, tal vez en esta ocasión ningún vecino pase hambre ni un dia del invierno –

El padre de Starlight recupero un poco el ánimo – Eso sería muy bueno –

Continuaron hablando hasta que empezó a atardecer. Starlight se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y le indico a Rarity que era hora de irse, la noche podría ser peligrosa en la zona del pueblo fuera de las privadas.

Rarity se despidió educadamente de Firelight, noto que al moverse casi no apoyaba uno de sus cascos traseros. Se pusieron sus capuchas y partieron a la muralla.

Ya caminando en dirección a la muralla que dividía las zonas Rarity comienza a hablar -Starlight lamento lo de aplastarte con una mesa y acusarte de robar – dijo con vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

Starlight suspira – No se preocupe mi lady, estoy agradecida con el trabajo que me dio su padre y muchos nobles tratan peor a sus sirvientes que usted, mucho peor, lo de la mesa lo consideraremos un desafortunado accidente que no paso a mayores –

Rarity sonríe un poco – Nunca había visto esta parte de la ciudad, un dia la gobernare y no conocía a gran parte de mis súbditos y su sufrimiento, los nobles deben hacer algo, tal vez si supieran como viven ellos … -

Starlight la interrumpe – Ellos lo saben mi lady y no les importa como le dije hay muchos nobles que tratan peor a sus sirvientes que usted, que no pagan lo justo por el trabajo y obligan a otros a elegir entre trabajar mucho por poco o morir de hambre –

Rarity piensa en cómo ha sido su vida y piensa en los ponys del pueblo que han estado en ella y en cómo ha visto muchas veces maltratos por parte de los nobles hacia ellos, pero poco le había importado y luego piensa -entonces yo tendré que hacer algo- ya en la muralla Rarity se despide, desde ahí podría caminar sola a casa segura.

Al dia siguiente al llegar la hora de la comida Rarity pide a Starlight que llame al pony de mantenimiento, al cocinero y a la otra sirvienta. Starlight se extraña desde el tono con el que lo hace sonó más como que le pidiera un favor que una orden como era habitual.

Ya con todos reunidos en el comedor Rarity comienza a hablar – Gracias a que se me hizo notar recientemente que muchos de los nobles no tratan de forma justa al pueblo eh pensado en hacer algo, como futura gobernante no puedo tolerar esta situación, así que empezare con dar el ejemplo para los demás, primero lamento si alguna vez los trate mal o de forma despectiva no me daba cuenta de lo mal que me comportaba, segundo díganme sus nombres por favor –

Todos están muy confundidos pero la primera en hablar es la sirvienta general – Yo soy Coco Pommel y soy la sirvienta general de esta casa, mayormente me hago cargo de la limpieza y orden en ella –

Rarity le responde – Gracias por tu buen trabajo gracias a ti esta casa siempre esta reluciente –

Luego el cocinero se presenta – Mi nombre es Joe y soy el cocinero, preparo todos los alimentos que se comen en esta casa –

Rarity le responde – Gracias Joe, tu comida siempre es deliciosa –

Luego el pony de mantenimiento se presenta – Mi nombre es me encargo de mantener la casa y cuidar los jardines –

Rarity le responde – Gracias, por tu diligente trabajo la casa está en buenas condiciones y tenemos un jardín que es la envidia de toda la ciudad –

Al final Starlight habla – Yo soy Starlight Glimmer su sirvienta personal, mi trabajo consiste en cuidarla, acompañarla y ayudarla en lo que necesite –

Rarity le responde – Gracias Starlight, por todos tus años haciéndome compañía y ayudándome – Luego dirigiéndose a todos – Y les prometo que desde hoy no olvidare el nombre cualquiera de ustedes, ahora ya estoy cansada de comer sola así que a la hora de la comida Starlight y quien esté disponible me acompañara –

Starlight con un tono de duda – Mi lady ya le había mencionado que eso no sería apropiado –

Rarity sonriendo le replica – Eso no sería apropiado porque no es apropiado que el personal de servicio coma en el comedor de la casa donde trabajan, pero puedo arreglar eso - y luego viendo a Coco Pommel – Por favor podrías ir a comprar una mesa para el jardín donde al menos nos podamos sentar ocho ponys, si mi padre pregunta por la compra le dices que yo quería comer en el jardín y asegúrate de que sea linda para que no se queje, ahí comeremos diario y compra vajilla nueva, en lo que comen apenas y puede considerarse vajilla –

Coco Pommel sonriendo le dice – Si claro mi lady –

Desde ese dia si un dia su padre no venía a comer Rarity comía acompañada de ellos en el jardín, también se aseguró de que Joe siempre preparara demás para que pudieran llevar todos a sus casas para sus familias. Un dia que Sweetie Belle no tuvo que ir a jugar con Diamond Tiara.

Rarity la invito a ella y a su sirvienta a comer afuera con los demás, a Sweetie Belle le gustó la idea y además siempre apoyaba a su hermana lo hizo sin dudarlo.

Asi los días pasaron más de una vez Rarity visitaba al padre de Starlight y convivía con los demás residentes de la privada, aunque nadie además de Starlight sabia su verdadera identidad todos ahí pensaban que ella era Shadow Spade.

Hasta que un dia cuando Starlight y Rarity regresaban de su casa para ir a la zona de los nobles.

Rarity muy emocionada – Tu padre es un hombre extraordinario tiene tantas historias sobre sus días como guardia –

Starlight un poco deprimida – Si lastima, le encantaba ser miembro de la guardia, pero ya no pudo seguir más ahí –

Rarity nota el estado de Starlight y se atreve a preguntar - ¿Por qué tu padre ya no es miembro de la guardia? –

Starlight triste comienza a narrar.

Mi padre era uno de los guardias más leales y bravos, gracias a su habilidad con la magia y fuerza física ascendió rápidamente en la jerarquía de la guardia hasta haber llegado a la cima la guardia de elite, no se sabe bien que paso pero debido a un incidente que involucra a tu madre, ella tuvo que partir de la ciudad porque aparentemente la guardia no evito que algún suceso pasara y el gobernador enardecido por el fallo de la guardia empezó a obligarlos a entrenar más y a ser más fuertes, si antes ya eran poderosos ahora eran básicamente seres creados para la batalla, y en la cima la elite de dicha guardia conformada por los 6 ponys más fuertes que hubiera en ese momento aun así tu padre no estaba satisfecho con ese nivel y para asegurarse de que siempre tuviera a los mejores guardias en esa elite puso una prueba.

Una vez al mes ordenaba a los 6 miembros de la elite luchar contra los seis guardias más poderosos que no fueran de dicha elite, los combates eran feroces, pues estar en la elite significaba recibir un pago con el cual no tendrías que preocuparte por los tuyos mientras pertenecieras a ella, literalmente los miembros más ricos del pueblo son aquellos que logran pertenecer a los guardias de elite, mi padre llevaba muchos meses superando la prueba eran tiempos felices el dinero no faltaba y parecía que podríamos salir adelante pero en una de esas pruebas mi padre se enfrentó a unicornio que pese a su juventud era muy hábil y fuerte, más de un guardia que conoció a mi padre en ese entonces me ha contado que ese ha sido el combate más duro que se ha visto en la prueba aun al dia de hoy, al final el unicornio usando un hechizo logro herir la pata trasera de mi padre y derrotándolo, normalmente si perdías el combate solamente te regresaban a la guardia común pero la herida de mi padre era muy profunda debido a ella no puede apoyar el casco bien y no podía cargar la armadura de los guardias fue expulsado.

Tu padre, sabía que él era el mejor guardia que jamás había tenido y que tenía una hija yo, por compasión me llamo a su oficina, con mi padre así de herido no tuve más opción que aceptar e ir, luego fui asignada como tu sirvienta personal y el resto lo sabes.

Ahí Rarity se sintió horrible por ella y no pudo evitar abrazarla – Lo siento mucho yo no lo sabía –

Starlight regresándole el abrazo – No es tu culpa –

Rarity aun sintiéndose mal – Llegara el dia en que compense por todo lo que tú y los tuyos han pasado –

Starlight la reconforta – Ya has empezado, mi vida mejora y pronto la de todos mejorara –

Luego de eso siguen su camino y ya al llegar a la muralla que divide las zonas se separan.

Desde el cielo un pegaso observa todo y en el momento en que se separan emprende vuelo para seguir a Rarity.

En su camino de regreso desde un callejón alguien encapuchado llama la atención de Starlight para que esta se acerque, Starlight sin dudarlo lo hace y una vez ambos están en el callejón ocultos de todos, comienzan a hablar.

El encapuchado le dice a Starlight – Parece que te llevas bien con la futura gobernante –

Starlight replica – Hago lo necesario para cumplir nuestro objetivo, ella cada dia confían más en mí y cada dia me escucha más –

El encapuchado sonriendo perversamente – Excelente se acerca la fecha designada y contigo a su lado llegara el dia en que de ser necesario tendremos a nuestra gobernante marioneta –

Starlight también sonríe maliciosamente – Desde luego todo de acuerdo al plan, Hail Black Dragon –

Mientras tanto esa misma noche en la oficina privada del gobernador Hondo, un pegaso entra por la venta y se inclina ante el – Mi señor –

Hondo leía unos documentos y sin voltear a ver al pegaso – Dime que es lo que viste hoy –

El pegaso sin alzar la vista – Su hija fue nuevamente a la zona del pueblo, aunque parece que nadie sabe quién es por ello no tiene problemas y da la impresión de que se ha vuelto muy amiga de su sirvienta –

Hondo pone una cara de molestia – Mi hija amiga de una sirvienta inaceptable, tal vez le he dado demasiada libertad y la he consentido demasiado. Habrá que hacer algo al respecto, lo primero será encargarme de su nueva amiga, después de todo tiene tiempo que mi compasión por ella se acabó, vigila a mi hija te informare cuando sea tiempo de actuar –

El pegaso solo asiente con la cabeza y se retira.

Y así continuarían las cosas hasta que los sucesos que ocurrían en otras ciudades alteraría el destino de Rarity y los planes de todos.


	6. Del cielo, al infierno, al santuario

Del cielo, al infierno, al santuario

Nací en Cloudsdale, mis padres me pusieron Fluttershy pues según me contaron ellos desde recién nacida siempre intenté volar, pero apenas alguien me observaba me asustaba y me escondía. Mi padre era un mercader, seguido bajaba a la tierra para conseguir nuevos productos o vender los que ya tenía, mamá se preocupaba cada vez que él se iba en ese entonces no sabía por qué.

Un día a nuestra casa llego un pegaso alto y fuerte vestía una armadura y en su espalda un escudo, junto con el venia una pequeña pegaso de color azul y melena arcoíris, mi madre lo recibió con alegría a la cual él respondió igual, le menciono a mi madre que tendría que irse a cumplir una importante misión, y pregunto si su hija podría quedarse con nosotros.

El en un momento menciono – Son tiempos peligrosos y no quisiera dejarla sola –

Mi madre sin dudarlo respondió que sí, al parecer el pegaso con armadura era amigo de hace años de mi padre.

Con el paso de los días nos fuimos haciendo amigas, jugábamos juntas en parque de nubes, mientras yo era cobarde ella era muy valiente retaba sin dudar a los demás pegasos y me defendía siempre que estos afirmaban que no sabía volar, no es que no supiera era que no me gustaba que otros me vieran hacerlo, llegue a admirarla bastante por su personalidad e incluso con el tiempo nos presentábamos como hermanas.

Con el tiempo tanto mi padre, como el suyo volvieron de sus viajes, aunque ella ya no vivía con nosotros nos veíamos a diario. Ella me contaba como algún día sería tan fuerte y grande como su padre, yo nunca tuve en ese entonces un sueño en particular.

Un día nos escabullimos para seguir a nuestros padres a una reunión que tendrían, al parecer el padre de mi amiga necesitaba consejo, y esta quería serle de ayuda en alguna forma.

No pudimos oír del todo lo que decían hablaban sobre un grupo de algo que llamaban esclavistas. Mi amiga y yo no pudimos ser de ayuda en nada y no teníamos idea de lo que se avecinaba.

Un día mientras jugábamos en el parque de nubes con otros pegasos, de la nada apareció un globo negro gigantesco en las orillas de la ciudad, sonaron unas alarmas que jamás habíamos oído, mi madre aterrada corrió hasta llegar donde mi amiga y yo, nos levantó y empezó a correr como desesperada hacia el centro de la ciudad no podía volar por el peso de mi amiga y el mío, nunca podré olvidar su rostro de terror, antes de que llegáramos un gran rayo negro golpeo la fábrica de nubes, la ciudad entera empezó a desplomarse tiempo después me enteraría que esa fábrica era lo que mantenía a la ciudad y todas sus estructuras en el cielo y unidas.

Por la fuerza y velocidad con la que la ciudad caía era imposible volar sin golpearse con algo. Rainbow Dash y yo nos separamos durante la caída, aun así, mi madre no me soltó jamás incluso cuando de la nada se sintió una gran onda de choque parecía provenir de la nada nos golpeó dispersando todos los escombros y pedazos de la ciudad aún más, mi madre evito con su cuerpo que yo golpeara el suelo, pero por el golpe quedo gravemente herida, yo trate de levantarla con desesperación pero no podía.

Ella solo alcanzo a pronunciar – Te amo mi pequeña Fluttershy, corre… – Dejo de hablar y cerró los ojos.

Intente buscar a mi amiga mientras corría gritaba su nombre – Rainbow Dash, donde estas Rainbow Dash –

No pude hallarla y antes de darme cuenta estaba rodeada por un grupo de las criaturas, eran horribles, pelaje gris cubriéndoles el cuerpo, caminaban en 2 patas, tenían largas garras en sus manos, hacían mucho ruido al moverse, gruñían constantemente y tenían pelo oscuro que llegaba desde su cabeza hasta el final de su espalda de donde salía una cola y delgada, en ese momento vi por primera vez a los esclavistas.

Me capturaron y me llevaron a una jaula donde estaban metidos ya otros pegasos, desde esa podía ver otras jaulas, buscaba a Rainbow Dash no sabía que sería peor verla metida en una de esas jaulas o la idea de que ella hubiera muerto en la caída, solo quería volver a verla.

Nos llevaron en las jaulas hasta las minas de joyas justo antes del gran desierto, ahí nos separaron en 3 grupos. A mi grupo lo llevaron hasta una mina, me encadenaron y me amarraron a un carro junto con otro pony uno terrestre anciano, al parecer mi trabajo serio sacar carros con joyas desde la mina hasta la superficie, eran pesados apenas y podía tirar de él. Si llegaba a detenerme ellos me azotaban con unos látigos hechos de energía.

Cuando pase junto a un guardia que bebía agua suplique – Un poco de agua por favor no puedo más-

Este sonrió, derramo el agua frente a mí y grito – Empuja esclava – solo pude ver como el árido suelo absorbía el agua. Al pasar algunas horas, empezó a anochecer, me desamarraron y apenas podía moverme del cansancio, pero sabía que si me quedaba quieta me azotarían, me llevaron hasta una celda en la que me metieron junto con el pony anciano y otros más.

Cuando todos entramos cerraron la puerta y a través de los barrotes hicieron pasar platos con agua y otros con comida.

El agua estaba sucia y tenía un mal olor, y la comida era una pasta gris de sabor horrible intente comerla, pero apenas y soporte el sabor.

El anciano de antes observo eso y me dijo – Come y bebe pequeña, necesitaras tu fuerza mañana –

Mientras trataba de comerla el anciano me explico – Esto es todo lo que tendrás de comer desde ahora, nos dan agua una vez a medio día, y al anochecer un poco de comida y otro poco de agua, te dedicaras de a tirar de los carros hasta que mueras o ellos piensen en otra cosa para ti, debes agradecer que tuviste buena suerte –

Yo triste pregunte – ¿Cómo esto puedo ser buena suerte? –

El anciano puso una cara muy depresiva – Viste que cuando llegaste los separaron en tres grupos, bueno pues el primer grupo es el que se va a trabajar a las minas en el que tu estuviste, el segundo grupo es el que serán vendidos como esclavos, para otras tareas, más allá del gran desierto muchos mueren en el propio camino y los que llegan a sobrevivir y ser vendidos solo desean haber muerto antes, y el tercer grupo el de los heridos y unicornios a ellos los matan directamente, a los heridos los matan para que no sean una carga y a los unicornios los matan para obtener sus cuernos con ellos obtienen magia, ves sus látigos de eso están hechos –

Un guardia pateo la puerta de la celda – A callar esclavos –

Esa primera noche apenas pude dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro de mi madre muerta, pensaba en que le habrá pasado a Rainbow Dash y donde estaría mi padre.

Mis días transcurrieron de esa forma muchas veces deseaba morir, pasaron los años y yo ya era una joven adulta, con el tiempo pude hacerme más fuerte y podía mover más el carro, aunque los guardias amarraron mis alas de tal forma que no pudiera volar ni siquiera las moví durante todos esos años, también supe el nombre del anciano era Grand Pear, al inicio me ayudó mucho, me explico muchas cosas distintas sobre cómo era el mundo y me di cuenta de la fantasía que había vivido hasta antes de llegar a las minas y fue lo único bueno de este lugar, aun así seguía llamándolo anciano por costumbre, había guardias que nos azotaban solo para vernos sufrir, descubrí que los látigos estaban hechos de energía para no dejar marca, pero si causar un gran dolor con solo rosar la piel.

Aunque el tiempo había pasado por las noches pensaba en Rainbow Dash, con la edad que tengo actualmente si ellos no nos hubieran invadido estaríamos pensando en con quien nos casaríamos y cuantos hijos tendríamos, o bueno Rainbow Dash seguro estaría pensando en cómo ser más fuerte y más rápida, en cómo sería una gran guerrera como su padre.

Un esclavista tomo particular interés en mí, me observaba siempre y no disimulaba para nada sus miradas sobre mí.

Un día el dueño de mina llego, era muy raro verlo, pero le gustaba asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden justo cuando recién saque un carro lleno de joyas el dueño se acercó a inspeccionarlas, el guardia que siempre me observaba aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con él.

El esclavista inclinando su cabeza ante el – jefe, tengo una solicitud que hacerle si me permite–

El jefe sin dejar contemplar sus joyas – Dime, mi leal trabajador que puedo hacer por ti –

El esclavista casi tartamudeando – Permítame comprarle una esclava para mi uso personal –

El jefe lo volteo a ver – Quieres una esclava eh, dime cuanto tiempo has trabajado para mí –

El esclavista alzando la vista – Llevo 9 años trabajando en esta mina y 4 en otra antes de esta –

El jefe señalando al capataz de la mina – Dime él es un buen trabajador –

El capataz respondió con firmeza – Si jefe, lleva trabajando más que nadie en esta mina salvo por mí, gracias a su esfuerzo los esclavos no se revelan y podemos cumplir con las cuotas que usted dispone –

El jefe riendo macabramente – Eso me alegra bastante, viendo este botín me siento generoso, no te venderé una esclava, te regalare una esclava para que disfrutes tu exclusivamente, ¿Cuál es la que quieres? –

El esclavista me miro y con una sonrisa que lleno mi corazón de miedo en su rostro me señalo.

El jefe asegurándose de que toda la mina escuchara – Pues bien, hoy al terminar la jornada es tuya, dispón de ella como prefieras, todo aquel que me sea leal siempre será recompensado –

El esclavista sin dejar de mirarme sonrió macabramente.

El jefe después grito – Ahora continúen con su trabajo –

Y todos los guardias al unísono – Si jefe –

El día paso como siempre, para mi gusto fue muy corto sabía que destino me esperaba cuando acabara el día.

El jefe acabo de revisar la mina poco antes de que fuera la hora de acabar la jornada, invito al capataz de la mina y al esclavista al que me había regalado, a comer y beber con el hasta que acabara la jornada.

Cuando la jornada termino nos desamarraron y nos llevaron a la jaula se podía oír a lo lejos como esos 3 reían y bebían, yo intentaba no llorar por la frustración y desesperación que sentía, pero en cuando llegue a la jaula me fue imposible contenerme.

El anciano me abrazo y me dijo – Lo siento mi niña espero no sufras por mucho tiempo –

No podía parar de llorar.

Un esclavista pateo mi celda y grito – A callar esclavos –

Esta vez no me importo y seguí llorando, ya me daba igual el castigo.

El esclavista grito – Que te calles –

No deje de llorar e incluso lo hice más fuerte.

El esclavista abrió la puerta de la celda y me saco arrastras alzo su látigo para golpearme con el cuándo el anciano se lanzó para empujarlo y evitar que me golpeara.

El esclavista enfureció y empezó azotar al anciano con su látigo con toda su fuerza, a pesar de que el látigo no dejaba marcas si podía matar si se recibían muchos golpes seguidos, tras cada golpe el anciano gritaba de dolor y se sacudía por el sufrimiento, otros dos esclavistas solo reían mientras observaban la escena.

Llego un punto en que dejo de moverse y gritar, entonces el guardia volteo a verme, se me acerco y alzo el látigo para golpearme con él. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para recibir el golpe.

Cuando escuché un zumbido justo enfrente de mí, abrí los ojos y el esclavista seguía en la misma posición que cuando cerré los ojos, pero tenía un agujero en el pecho y se desplomo al suelo.

Los dos esclavistas que antes veían la escena se quedaron sin habla.

Ante mi aparecieron cuatro sombras encapuchadas, uno de ellos corrió sonar la alarma.

Llegaron todos los esclavistas de la mina eran más de veinte y se alinearon enfrente los encapuchados.

Los encapuchados estaban entre las jaulas y los guardias no tenían a donde escapar.

El jefe empezó a gritar mientras pasaba entre sus hombres – Que está pasando aquí, cual es la gran idea de interrumpir mi cena –

Cuando llego al frente vio el cadáver del esclavista y a los encapuchados.

Con enfado los observo – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

Los encapuchados se descubrieron, eran 2 unicornios, un pony terrestre y un pegaso. Pero portaban cosas raras. Los unicornios vestían túnicas de un color violeta oscuro y un extraño símbolo en su espalda era un círculo con la cara de un ser extraño, el terrestre portaba una armadura metálica del mismo color que las túnicas de los unicornios y el símbolo grabado en un costado de la armadura, mientras que el pegaso llevaba chuchillas en sus alas y en sus cascos delanteros, del mismo metal que la armadura del terrestre.

Uno de los unicornios dio un paso adelante, claramente el líder del grupo era de color gris y pelo de tono gris más oscuro – Un muerto no tiene necesidad de saber nuestros nombres –

El jefe extrañado respondió – Un qué … -

Antes de que terminara dicha oración el unicornio le lanzo un rayo que dio directamente en su frente y la atravesó, solo cayó muerto.

Los esclavistas al ver eso empezaron a rugir y se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

Se inició una pelea, el pegaso cortaba a los esclavistas con sus cuchillas con gran habilidad y velocidad, el terrestre de un golpe dejaba fuera de combate a cada esclavista que enfrentaba y los unicornios sin moverse de su posición lanzaban rayos que atravesaban y mataban a los esclavistas. Yo me arrastre hasta el cuerpo del anciano e intentaba protegerlo este todavía respiraba, pero muy difícilmente.

La pelea duro unos minutos, pero todos los esclavistas estaban muertos para cuando esta acabo.

El segundo unicornio que era una pony empezó a acercarse a las jaulas y con su magia rompía los candados de estas. Cuando termino, se reunió con sus compañeros.

Los ponys tenían miedo y no salían de sus jaulas.

El unicornio líder empezó a hablar – Acérquense hermanos y regocíjense, mi nombre es Neighsay soy gran sacerdote de los seguidores del Caos, hoy nuestro señor del Caos nos ha enviado a buscar a una pony que esta entre ustedes, pero la buena fortuna de ella se extiende hacia ustedes, pues mi señor me ha permitido ofrecerles la oportunidad de unirse a nosotros si así lo desean, si no pueden retirase y tomar el rumbo que ustedes deseen – Mientras decía esas palabras los ponys empezaban a salir de sus jaulas y se acercaban a él.

EL continuo – Los que se unan a nosotros recibirán refugio y comida dignos, un lugar seguro y tranquilo para vivir y la protección del Señor del Caos –

Todos se arrodillaron ante el pero el al ver eso replico – No hermanos míos, yo no soy digno de tal respuesta, solo deben arrodillarse ante el Señor del Caos –

El terrestre y el pegaso trajeron barriles con agua de los que solo podían beber los guardias esta era pura y limpia ningún esclavo en la mina había bebido de ella jamás.

Neighsay proclamo - beban hermanos pronto será momento de partir –

Y ahora que pasara conmigo, cuanto más tendré que sufrir pienso ahora. Eso pensaba Fluttershy mientras observaba toda la escena.

La unicornio se acercó a ella está de un color amarillo claro y su melena de color rojo con mechones morados – Me llamo Moon Dancer, hermana y hemos venido por ti – pronuncio mientras le sonreía.

Le ofreció agua de un agua de un recipiente, Fluttershy con miedo lo bebió sin dejar de verla.

Al acabar de beber Fluttershy tímidamente pregunto - ¿Por mí? –

Moon Dancer le respondió – Si por ti, el Señor del Caos nos dijo donde estarías y cuando debíamos venir, él sabe de ti y quiere verte –

Fluttershy aun con miedo – Pero si yo no soy nadie, soy solo una esclava hija de un comerciante, sin ciudad y sin familia –

Moon Dancer replica – El Señor del Caos es el más sabio y él tiene sus razones para enviarnos por ti, muy pocas veces pide cosas que impliquen salir de nuestro hogar las montañas, así que debes ser especial – nota que las alas de Fluttershy están amaradas para estar inmóviles y usando su magia rompe las ataduras

Fluttershy casi susurrando – Yo no soy nada especial – Moon Dancer no pudo oírla.

En eso Neighsay se acercó – Esta lista Moon Dancer es hora de irnos –

Moon Dancer con voz firme – Si, gran sacerdote esta lista para irnos –

Neighsay – Perfecto vámonos entonces –

Fluttershy grito – Esperen, no podemos irnos él no puede moverse – Señalando al anciano.

Neighsay que lo miro por un instante – No es necesario llevarlo –

Fluttershy desesperada sabía que si ellos acabaron con los esclavistas podían llevársela a la fuerza y si hacían eso el anciano moriría ahí solo.

Vio una carreta y pido ayuda a Moon Dancer, para subirlo. Una vez arriba afirmo – Yo lo llevare, he cargado carros más pesados que el por años –

Neighsay – No podemos permitir que tu cargues a ese individuo todo el camino –

El pony terrestre del grupo se acercó al ver la situación, era más grande que la mayoría de los ponys terrestres, mucho más grande, de color café y melena negra – Yo me encargo gran sacerdote, llevar ese peso y mantener el ritmo no será ningún problema para mí –

El sacerdote asintió y todos empezaron la marcha, todos los que alguna vez fueron esclavos los siguieron sin dudarlo.

Ya en el camino Fluttershy se acercó al pony que tiraba de la carreta – Gracias –

El respondió – No hay de que, si te cansas puedes subir tú también, por cierto, mi nombre es Troubleshoes y el del pegaso que los ayudo es Soradin – decía mientras señalaba al aire donde Soradin volaba vigilando los alrededores

Fueron varios días de camino pues iban muy al norte, a pesar de ser un grupo numeroso no tuvieron problemas pues entre Neighsay y Moon Dancer se turnaban para generar una barrera que los aislaba del mundo exterior mientras viajaban y Soradin en todo momento volaba explorando por delante y por atrás del grupo para asegurarse de que no hubiera peligros cerca.

En una de las paradas para descansar y beber agua, Fluttershy estaba muy preocupada por el anciano pues este no se recuperaba, pero Moon Dancer le menciono que en su aldea había sanadores que podrían ayudarlo, solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

Tras seis días de viaje llegaron a las montañas oscuras, muchos ponys se alarmaron pues sabían las historias de ese lugar.

Neighsay grito – Tranquilícense este lugar solo es peligroso para aquellos que son enemigos del Señor del Caos –

La multitud se apaciguo, pero seguían con miedo, empezaron a internarse en ellas había mucha niebla haciendo difícil ver el camino y en cierto punto se Fluttershy vio que se dirigían a un muro de roca, pero tras parpadear el muro había desaparecido y había un sendero frente a ellos que entraba al interior de las montañas y luego ante ella la niebla se dispersó y se desplego ante ella un valle tan hermoso como jamás había visto dentro del valle había una ciudad, con un rio que circulaba por sus orillas.

Fluttershy no podía creer lo que veía un lugar pacífico y hermoso donde los ponys vivían en paz, los niños jugaban en las calles y la gente reía, no creía que si quiera quedara tanto verde en toda Equestria.

Neighsay anuncio – Bienvenidos a la Ciudadela del caos –

Una vez llegaron hasta la plaza central de la ciudad vieron una enorme estatua de un Draconecus.

Neighsay anuncio esta vez – Les presento al Señor del Caos, el que nos protege, los afortunados podrán visitarlo en su casa, algunos solo verán esta estatua de el por ahora, pero tranquilos todos podrán verlo en el festival del Caos que se celebrara en unos días –

Fluttershy se sorprendió por la estatua y se preguntó si en verdad tal ser puede existir o solo es un sueño, un ser con una asta de ciervo a la derecha, un cuerno azul de cabra a la izquierda, un largo colmillo, una lengua de serpiente, una barba de cabra, y las cejas tupidas blancas, una garra derecha de un león, la garra izquierda de un águila, la pierna derecha de un lagarto, y la pierna izquierda de un pony. Con el ala derecha de murciélago, una izquierda de Pegaso, la crin de un caballo y una cola de dragón. Pero también inmediatamente pensó solo un ser así de extraño podría lograr un lugar pacifico en este mundo.

Moon Dancer empezó a dar indicaciones a los nuevos de hacia donde debían ir.

Fluttershy se alarmo porque no sabía qué hacer con el anciano, pero Troubleshoes le dijo – Tranquila llevare al anciano con los sanadores y tal vez lo veas mañana recuperado tu solo preocúpate de tu nueva vida –

Neighsay susurro a Moon Dancer – Asegúrate de que nuestra invitada especial se sienta cómoda y este lista, al anochecer tiene su reunión con el Señor del Caos –

Moon Dancer asintió y termino de dar indicaciones a todos, después de eso fue directamente con Fluttershy – Tranquila, que te parece un recorrido por la ciudad –

Fluttershy solo empezó a seguirla con la cabeza agachada si bien la ciudad le parecía muy impresionante aún se sentía intranquila.

Moon Dancer empezó a explicar –Esta es la Ciudadela del Caos nombrada así por nuestro Señor Discord, el fundo esta ciudad tras el día de la muerte negra como un refugio para todos los ponys que así lo quisieran, único requisito su adoración y fidelidad a él, conocerás más sobre el en tus clases que por cierto inician mañana –

Llegaron hasta un extremo de la ciudad y Moon Dancer continúo explicando – Todo pony tiene una función importante que cumple por el bien de la ciudad y mientras hagas tu parte todos podemos vivir felices y tranquilos. Ahí puedes ver el centro de Sanación donde nuestros sanadores ya sea con magia o pociones curan a los heridos y enfermos –

Fluttershy tímidamente pregunto - ¿Y crees que pueda ver hoy al anciano? -

Moon Dancer contesto y siguió explicando –Lo siento hoy no creo él estaba muy herido y les tomara tiempo curarlo, pero mañana seguro que ya está mejor, casi a lado del centro de sanación puedes ver los campos de entrenamiento donde nuestros guardias se alistan para ser los mejores de Equestria –

Ahí Fluttershy pudo ver como Unicornios practicaban su magia con maniquíes que tenían distintas formas para poder acertar siempre el tiro mortal, terrestres entrenaban su fuerza y pegasos su velocidad para matar rápida y silenciosamente con cuchillas.

Mientras Moon Dancer seguía hablando, pero se interrumpió por el estómago de Fluttershy que sonó por hambre.

Esta se asustó y se cubrió pues recordó que los guardias de la mina la golpeaban si llegaba a interrumpirlos o hacer ruidos – Lo siento no fue mi intención –

Moon Dancer se acercó a ella y descubriéndola le dijo – Descuida, debes tener hambre por suerte nuestra siguiente parada es el gran comedor –

La guio hasta este y al entrar Fluttershy se asombró el gran comedor eran 5 largas mesas rectangulares, con sillas dispuestas de tal forma que al menos 500 ponys pudieran comer ahí al mismo tiempo y al fondo del salón había otras mesas llenas con gran variedad de comida, a Fluttershy se le hizo agua la boca al ver tal festín hace mucho que no comía nada decente.

Mientras se acercaban al frente Moon Dancer seguía explicando – Este es el gran comedor, uno de nuestros edificios más importantes, este está abierto todo el día pues las 24 horas hay ponys cocinando para toda la ciudad, ya que todos los ponys de la ciudad comen aquí, entonces cada vez que tengas tiempo libre o hambre puedes venir y comer algo –

Fluttershy tomo una bandeja y se sirvió cuanto pudo cargar en ella, llevaba pasteles de manzanas, zanahorias rayadas y otros alimentos preparados, comió hasta que no pudo más, ya no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan satisfecha.

Cuando Moon Dancer vio que ella ya había terminado le comento – Bueno tenemos que ir a que te prepares –

Fluttershy pregunto - ¿Me prepare para qué? -

No le respondió y la guio hasta donde eran las casas de los ponys todas eran simples y pequeñas pero muy encantadoras y agradables.

Moon Dancer empezó a hablar – Aquí es donde todos vivimos, se le da una casa a cada familia o si un pony demuestra ser bueno para la comunidad una para él solo, en esta zona viven los más de 2000 ponys que vivimos en la capital del Caos-

Al llegar una casita que estaba enfrente de un pequeño parque Moon Dancer abrió la puerta – Y esta será tu casa por ahora –

Fluttershy se sorprendió pues tendría una cama para ella, ya no tendría que dormir en el piso, un baño privado, incluso una pequeña sala, no era mucho, pero desde su infancia no había tenido algo tan lindo para ella.

Fluttershy de la alegría brinco a la cama y se acomodó en ella, Moon Dancer cerró la puerta, pero a los segundos de haberla cerrado alguien, empezó a golpearla.

Moon Dancer la abrió y reconoció de quien se trataba enseguida, era Lotus Blossom con un grupo de sus asistentes – Disculpe hermana Moon Dancer, nos envía Neighsay para preparar a Fluttershy para su reunión –

Moon Dancer sonriéndoles – desde luego pasen -

Fluttershy – Esperen reunión, ¿Qué reunión? –

Sin responderle las asistentes de Lotus metieron a Fluttershy en la ducha de su casa, la bañaron y limpiaron por completo, Fluttershy se sentía de nuevo como cuando era niña y su madre la obligaba a bañarse, al salir la secaron y vistieron con lindo vestido verde arreglaron su cabello y lo adornaron con flores, la perfumaron y la dejaron preciosa. Aun así, Lotus y sus asistentes notaron que cada vez que rozaban sus alas Fluttershy dejaba salir un leve quejido y que no las extendía en ningún momento.

Una vez acabaron con ella todos menos Moon Dancer se retiraron tan rápido como llegaron.

Lotus al salir solo menciono a Moon Dancer – Espero nuestro trabajo complazca al Señor del Caos –

Moon Dancer afirmo – Estoy segura que así será hermana –

Y Lotus antes de retirarse le susurro – Algo le paso en las alas estoy segura deberían revisarla –

Tan pronto se fueron Moon Dancer vio a Fluttershy – Te ves preciosa, vamos ya estas lista para tu reunión –

Fluttershy con miedo apenas entendía lo que pasaba – Espera, ¿Qué reunión? ¿Cómo que mi apariencia complazca al Señor del Caos? –

Moon Dancer tomo aire y se puso seria – Recueras que en la mina te mencione que el Señor del Caos nos envió por ti, pues también pidió que te presentaras ante el al anochecer de la misma noche en que llegaras a la ciudad, él ya tenía todo previsto –

Fluttershy - ¿Y para que me quiere? -

Moon Dancer que seguía seria y solemne – Solo el Señor del Caos sabe las intenciones del Señor del Caos –

Fluttershy no pregunto más y la siguió.

En el camino Moon Dancer pregunto – Le pasa algo a tus alas o porque solo caminas –

Fluttershy se deprime, pero responde – De pequeña me gustaba volar, aunque no era muy buena y me avergonzaba que me vieran, pero desde que los esclavistas me atraparon amarraron mis alas para que no las usara e incluso amenazaron con cortármelas más de una vez, desde que me liberaron he intentado extenderlas y volver a volar, pero duele mucho el solo moverlas un poco –

Moon Dancer le contesta – Mañana cuando veas al anciano le pediré a los sanadores que las revisen seguro ellos podrán hacer que vueles muy pronto –

Continuaron su camino Moon Dancer la guio a un templo muy grande, ahí Neighsay las esperaba en la entrada.

Neighsay empezó a hablar – Confió en que Moon Dancer te haya mostrado la ciudad y que todo fuera de tu agrado Fluttershy –

Fluttershy agachando la cabeza – Si, su ciudad es muy agradable-

Neighsay dejo salir una sonrisa – Buen trabajo Moon Dancer, puedes esperar aquí, yo me encargo del resto –

Moon Dancer respondió firmemente – Si gran Sacerdote –

Antes de irse paso junto a Fluttershy y le susurro –Buena suerte –

Neighsay se giró y dijo – Sígueme pequeña pegaso –

Otra explicación empezó, pero a diferencia del resto de la ciudad que era alegre y colorida el interior del tempo era gris y oscuro, estaba lleno de estatuas

Neighsay empezó a hablar – Este es el templo del Señor del Caos la entrada a su palacio, hasta aquí es lo más lejos que puede llegar un pony a no ser que sea llamado por el Señor del Caos, estas estatuas representan momentos importantes para el Señor del Caos y para Equestria con ellas explicamos mejor las maravillas de nuestro señor, mañana en tus clases te enteraras de todo, pero hoy hay algo más importante que debes hacer – Entre las estatuas había una del Señor del Caos enfrentando a una criatura igual de amorfa que él, otra de él extendiendo sus alas para proteger a un pony terrestre, a un Pegaso y a un unicornio y una más de el sentado junto a dos alicornios entre otras.

Llegaron hasta la parte trasera del templo, en el muro había una cabeza de Discord gigante con la boca abierta, tan grande que cualquier poni podría entrar.

Ahí se detuvo Neighsay y continúo hablando – Debes entrar el Señor del Caos te espera –

Fluttershy estaba asustada, caminaba muy despacio, pero al ver en el interior de la boca. Se asustó más pues de la nada se encendieron antorchas a los lados de la boca y cuando miro hacia el frente y surgieron unas escaleras, pero como era posible si todavía seguían en el interior del templo y las escaleras llegaban a una altura mucho mayor que la del templo.

Con temor empezó a subirlas y conforme las subía más antorchas se encendían para iluminar su camino, pero estas flotaban en el aire no había muros a los lados y al mirar hacia abajo solo vio un inmenso vacío.

Al ver hacia donde se dirigía tuvo miedo pues al final de las escaleras la esperaba una casa que estaba en un pedazo de tierra que también flotaba en la nada, esta se veía muy antigua, Fluttershy quiso volver, pero al mirar atrás se dio cuenta que ya no estaban los escalones por los que había subido y ni siquiera se podía ver la entrada por la que llego solo había vacío, por lo que solo le quedaba continuar.

Al llegar a la casa, toco a la puerta y esta se abrió sola.

Entro, pero no había nada en su interior solo un sillón muy grande en el que estaba recostado alguien. Ahí lo vio por primera vez al Draconecus al Señor del Caos.

Era igual a su estatua.

Este empezó a hablar – Te estaba esperando –

Fluttershy con tartamudeando le respondió – A mí, señor del Caos –

Discord con una sonrisa – Claro que, a ti, pero llámame Discord por favor Señor del Caos es solo el nombre que me dieron mis fieles, eres mucho más hermosa en persona –

Esta analizo la situación en la que estaba y tomo aire profundamente para poder hablar más claro - Gracias señor del caos, digo Discord, pero dime ¿Para qué me llamaste? –

Discord rio – Que directa eres niña, ¿es que acaso no me tienes miedo? –

Fluttershy fingiendo más valor del que realmente tenía y tartamudeando un poco – La verdad es que no, me mandaste a llamar desde muy lejos y enviaste a tus mejores guardias para eso, y por lo que vi cuando llegaron no dudan en matar en tu nombre, si quisieras hacerme daño ya lo habrías hecho, y no me digas niña –

Discord dejando salir una sonrisa de satisfacción – Tienes razón en parte, pero pude haberte llamado para torturarte ¿No te preocupa eso mi niña? –

Fluttershy mostrando una mirada decidida pues poco a poco se sentía más cómoda – No, fui torturada por años, hace mucho perdí mi ciudad y todo lo que amaba, salvo por matarme no puedes hacerme nada que me hiciera sufrir más de lo que ya lo han hecho otros y que no me llames niña–

A Discord le divertían las respuestas de Fluttershy y continuo – Sigues teniendo razón en parte, en especial en que no eres una niña eres una mujer, pero no subestimes las capacidades de un ser para el cual la realidad es su juguete para hacerte sufrir, por otro lado, que clase de hombre dañaría a su novia días antes de la boda –

Fluttershy no pudo evitar perder la compostura – Perdón, boda. ¿De quién? –

Discord riendo muy fuerte y empezando a flotar alrededor de ella – Pues de ti y de mi claro está, felicidades, por cierto – Mientras decía eso chasqueo sus dedos y un anillo de diamante atado a un collar de oro apareció el cuello de Fluttershy y caía confeti de la nada sobre ellos – La boda será en unos días en el festival del caos, mi gran sacerdote te pondrá al tanto de todo y te contará sobre mí, y no te preocupes yo sé todo sobre ti –

Fluttershy que se sentía mareada por las palabras de Discord se tambaleaba mientras esta retrocedía Discord hizo aparecer un sillón tras ella y esta se sienta en él.

Discord dejando salir una mueca de preocupación – Oh querida no te sientes bien – Chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y apareció una tetera flotando que sirvió te en 2 tasas que también flotaban – Toma bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor –

Fluttershy estuvo a punto de beber cuando pregunto – Como sé que esto no es para controlar mi mente –

Discord soltó una gran risa – Oh por favor amor mío, controlar mentes para mí es un truco tan simple que ni siquiera ocuparía chasquear mis dedos, espero que pongas mucha atención en tus clases sobre mí, pues la boda es en menos de un mes –

Fluttershy se dio cuenta ante qué clase de ser estaba presente – Pero solo con clases no poder conocer a mi esposo no crees – dijo y luego empezó a beber él te

Discord entusiasmado – Tienes razón, tengo una brillante idea desde ahora ven conmigo un día si un día no a conversar un rato, mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti –

Fluttershy se tranquilizó un poco pues empezó a ver que Discord no era malo solo juguetón – Esta bien aquí estaré pasado mañana –

Discord sonriendo mientras flotaba de cabeza sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Fluttershy – Excelente, por ahora debes estar cansada de tu viaje, ve y duerme mañana la ciudad te espera –

Fluttershy termino su té y se retiró. Al salir de la casa vio que las escaleras que flotaban aparecieron nuevamente ante ella

Ya al llegar a la sala de las estatuas el gran sacerdote Neighsay la estaba esperando.

En cuando la vio pregunto - ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión con el señor del caos? –

Fluttershy algo tímida aun con el – Pues bien, me dijo que nos casaremos durante el festival del caos – mientras decía eso sujetaba el anillo que traía en su collar para que el gran sacerdote lo viera.

El gran sacerdote emocionado salió y grito con fuerza – Nuestro señor del Caos a elegido esposa –

Un gran grito de emoción se escuchó venir desde afuera del templo.

Fluttershy salió a ver quién lo había hecho. Era toda la ciudad que estaba afuera del templo esperándola para saber de ella.

En cuando salió Neighsay anuncio con júbilo – Saluden a la prometida del señor del Caos Fluttershy –

Toda la ciudad dio un golpe en el suelo con su casco y se arrodillo ante ella.

Fluttershy no sabía cómo responder ante tal acto.

Neighsay llamo a Moon Dancer quien se acercó a él y a Fluttershy, y empezó a hablar – Moon Dancer mi maga más poderosa y quien ha demostrado una fidelidad inquebrantable al Señor del Caos tú serás la guardiana de nuestra futura Señora del Caos–

Moon Dancer pronuncio – Acepto con gusto y humildad tan noble tarea –

La acompaño hasta su casa pero en el camino Moon Dancer no dejaba de preguntarle cosas sobre Discord a Fluttershy aunque aseguro no saber nada, cuando ambas llegaron a casa de Fluttershy ahí la dejo y le dijo que volvería mañana para llevarla a sus clases.

Fluttershy por primera vez en años pudo descansar, aunque al inicio pensó que no podría dormir pues su mente no dejaba de pensar en Discord y todo lo que implicaba que se casaran, pero en cuando sintió la suavidad de la cama callo dormida, durmió como no dormía desde pequeña. Aunque por un momento en sueños vio a su amiga Rainbow Dash.

A la mañana siguiente Moon Dancer llego a la casa de Fluttershy y toco para despertarla, fueron juntas al gran comedor y desayunaron ahí.

Durante la comida Fluttershy pregunto - ¿Puedo ver al anciano ahora? –

Moon Dancer con un tono serio – No no, aprendizaje primero amigos después –

Al terminar de comer la acompaño hasta un pequeño parque junto al templo ahí había varios ponys, niños y niñas sentados rodeando a una maestra unicornio, Fluttershy se sentó junto con ellos y empezó a escuchar las explicaciones de la maestra, mientras que Moon Dancer a la distancia veía todo aunque le gustaba volver a escuchar las clases.

La maestra empezó su clase.

Cuando el mundo era joven y los monstros ancestrales la reinaban nuestro señor del Caos se alzó sobre ellos, si bien disfrutaba del Caos y conflicto que existía sabía que el mundo necesitaba un orden pues que es el Caos si no un orden de mayor nivel …

La maestra continua su discurso por varias horas, todos los alumnos estaban fascinados pues mientras hablaba usaba su magia para crear imágenes de lo que hablaba. Hasta que llegaba la hora de la comida eso indicaba el fin de las clases.

Ya al acabar Moon Dancer pregunto si quería ir a comer Fluttershy esta se negó pues quería ir primero a ver al anciano.

Ya en el Centro de Sanación Fluttershy vio a diferentes sanadores, dando posiciones o tratamientos a los presentes, cuando mirando al fondo noto al anciano metido en una tina con los ojos cerrados.

Ella grito sin pensarlo – Anciano – Y corrió hasta él.

Cuando estuvo frente a él lo movió suavemente y este reacciono inmediatamente.

El anciano sonriendo – Fluttershy ¿Eres tú? – abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Fluttershy devuelve la sonrisa – Si soy yo – tenía una expresión de felicidad inmensa en su rostro.

El anciano continuo – Oh Fluttershy no me sentía tan bien desde mi juventud en la granja familiar, estos sanadores son una maravilla – Mientras decía eso abandono la tina y se ponía una bata.

Fluttershy casi llorando de felicidad – Me alegro que te sientas así –

El anciano continuo mientras se acomodaba en una cama – Fluttershy no tienes idea, por un momento pensé que había muerto, pero cuando me metieron en esa tina y me hicieron beber sus pociones recupere una fuerza que había perdido hace años, y todo te lo debo a ti –

Fluttershy se sienta junto al anciano – No me debes nada –

El anciano replica – Si no fuera por ti estaría muerto, después de lo que paso en la mina me daba por muerto aun respirar era una tarea titánica para mí, pero tu interviniste para que me trajeran aquí –

Fluttershy – Pero si no fuera por mí no te habrían azotado –

El anciano responde – Si, pero habría muerto gustoso en ese momento para darte una oportunidad de vivir a ti –

Uno de los curanderos se acercó a Fluttershy pues quería revisar sus alas, le pidió permiso para hacerlo y procedió. Hacia muchas cosas raras que parecían no tener sentido, incluso en un momento le arranco una pluma, la molió, mezclo con otras sustancias y se comió el resultado.

El anciano se acercó a Moon Dancer y pregunto - ¿Qué hace ese loco? -

Moon Dancer replico con tranquilidad – Mas respeto señor, él es Cattail el mejor sanador de la ciudad si no es que de Equestria y quiere ver si es posible restaurar las alas de Fluttershy –

Al acabar sus pruebas Cattail hablo – El caso es mucho más simple de lo que pensé, esperaba un reto mayor por lo que contaban –

Moon Dancer se acerca y le dice – Pues habla ya, ella es la prometida del Señor del Caos y desea volver a volar –

Cattail continuo – Claro la prometida del Señor del Caos será mi prioridad, pero su caso es muy simple. Sus alas solo están atrofiadas por falta de circulación-

Se acercó a un estante y empezó a tomar diferentes cosas que había en él y empezó a mezclarlas todas, cuando termino había creado un ungüento.

Se acercó a Moon Dancer y se lo entrego – Toma, esto la sanará solo tiene que untarlo en sus alas espere unos minutos y trate de extenderlas todo lo posible hasta donde le empieza a doler, así cada día al amanecer y al anochecer, cada día podrá extenderlas un poco más –

Moon Dancer tomando el ungüento se lo lleva, pero antes dice – Gracias, yo misma me asegurare de que lo use –

Fluttershy se emocionó y dejo salir un leve – Viva – Casi como un susurro al darse cuenta que pronto volvería a volar.

Fluttershy se despidió del anciano con abrazo –Pronto te veré fuera de aquí – al anciano aun le quedaban un par días de tratamiento antes de poder salir del Centro de Sanación y se retiró junto con Moon Dancer a comer. Ya al terminar Moon Dancer le indico bueno es hora de tus clases privadas.

Fluttershy extrañada - ¿Clases privadas? –

Moon Dancer – Pues claro, en las mañanas tomas clases con los niños sobre cosas básicas que todos los habitantes de esta ciudad deben saber, pero por las tardes que no visites al señor del Caos tendrás clases conmigo sobre como gobernar –

Moon Dancer la guio hasta una sala con un enorme pizarrón y varios asientos Fluttershy tomo su lugar de alumna, pero antes pregunto - A que te refieres con sobre como gobernar –

Moon Dancer extrañada – Aun no lo entiendes te casaras con el Señor del Caos en menos de un mes, es decir serás la Señora del Caos, esta ciudad entera se arrodillará ante ti, solo el Señor del Caos estará por encima de ti –

Fluttershy tragando saliva – No es eso un poco mucha presión –

Moon Dancer – bastante, no tienes idea cuantas ponys matarían por estar en tu lugar muchas nos ofrecimos al Señor del Caos desde que teníamos edad para eso, pero el ignoraba a todas, tú debes ser muy especial-

Fluttershy más nerviosa – Ofrecérsele dices –

Moon Dancer – Pues claro, el Señor del Caos es nuestro gobernante y todo gobernante necesita herederos aunque sea eterno como nuestro señor- Moon Dancer noto que Fluttershy se ponía nerviosa por hacia donde apuntaba la conversación así que cambio de tema -Pero eso es un tema más avanzado, tal vez en la siguiente sesión lo veamos pero por ahora jerarquías obvio el Señor del Caos estará por encima de todo, luego estarás tú, luego el gran sacerdote y luego mismo nivel 3 guardias uno por cada clase de pony que serán tus líderes de facción y un consejero todos ellos los designaras el mismo día que seas nombrada Señora del Caos –

Fluttershy prestaba atención a la clase, aunque su mente no dejaba de pensar en por que Discord la elegiría a ella si todas las ponys de la ciudad estaban dispuestas a estar con él.

La clase acabo junto con el día, Fluttershy fue a su casa y durmió, aunque estaba más intranquila que antes. En su sueño volvió a ver a Rainbow Dash.

Ya al día siguiente por la mañana tuvo clases de nuevo y en la tarde fue a visitar la casa de Discord. Ahí Discord la esperaba con ansias y había preparado te para compartir. La casa por dentro era completamente diferente a la última vez, esta vez era agradable.

Ahí conversaron ambos hasta que en un momento dado Discord se dio cuenta de algo – Oh querida no me has dicho que quieres de regalo de bodas menos aun de compromiso, y piensa en algo que sea muy especial pues prácticamente puedo darte lo que sea- decía mientras movía sus dedos creando luces y formas que se asemejaban a universos de bolsillo.

Fluttershy pensó en su sueño de anoche y pregunto - ¿Entre tus poderes esta una forma para que podamos ver a mi amiga Rainbow Dash? –

Discord empezó a acariciar su barba mientras pensaba – mmm ya se permíteme amada mía –

Con su dedo toco la frente de Fluttershy y cuando lo retiro de ella salía una nube y en su interior se veía Rainbow Dash como cuando era niña, después dijo – Ahora agregamos tiempo – y haciendo girar la nube la imagen de Rainbow Dash envejeció hasta verse como se vería para ese día. Fluttershy estaba maravillada al ver los trucos de Discord además de que pensó que podría volver a Rainbow Dash. Discord continuo – Ahora necesitamos buscar a esta pony – y con un chasquido de su mano hizo aparecer una pantalla enfrente de ellos, un sillón en el cual se sentaron, un control remoto en una mano y en la otra un la tv guía – Veamos canales de pegaso son del # tal al # tal -

Fluttershy se sorprendió y pregunto - ¿Estas son tus visiones de las que tanto hablan? –

Discord riendo – Pues claro querida así podemos ver ambos a tu amiga, si hiciera algo más místico de contemplarla con mi mente o de forma astral solo yo la vería – empieza a cambiar de canal y en cada uno ven a una pegaso haciendo lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento.

Fluttershy en un momento le grita – espera – en la pantalla había una pegaso, pero no era su amiga era una joven pegaso de la edad que más o menos tenía cuando ella fue esclavizada y obligada trabajar en las minas para los esclavistas, la pequeña pegaso era obligada a escarbar en una mina por esclavistas, Fluttershy al ver la imagen empezó a recordar todo lo que sufrió y dejo salir unas pequeñas lágrimas. Gracias a que ahora vivía una vida mejor no se había detenido a pensar que aún había miles de ponys esclavizados por el mundo.

Discord dándose cuenta dijo – Es muy deprimente ese canal mejor sigamos – Fluttershy asintió y continúo cambiado hasta que llego a uno donde al fin apareció Rainbow Dash, pero que estaba haciendo, empezó a besarse con una joven yegua y guiarla para que hiciera mucho más que eso. Discord se puso rojo y cambio de canal – Creo que tu amiga no sabe que seguimos en horario de programación familiar – Fluttershy también se había apenado sobretodo porque se dio cuenta que en unos días ella estaría así con Discord, pero le alegro ver que su amiga estaba bien.

Discord empezó a leer la Tv guía que tenía antes -veamos según esto tu amiga se llama Rainbow Dash trabaja como guardia de la torre de magia, aunque esta frustrada con ese empleo, vive en la ciudad de Ponyville y tiene una vida amorosa muy activa ya sea con su novia o con otros. Valla eso suena como una buena serie de Drama-

Fluttershy se tranquilizó al saber que su amiga estaba bien, aunque ahora su mente no se detenía de pensar en la pequeña pegaso esclava que vio era prácticamente una niña de la edad de los otros ponys que tomaban clases con ella.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco se iba encariñando con Discord, cuando el anciano estaba curado y salió del Centro de Sanación, Fluttershy lo recibió con amor y lo guio al comedor ahí al fin pudieron hablar y conocerse el anciano hablaba mucho de su familia. Que él vivió en Ponyville en una parte llamada la zona agrícola hasta que un ataque de esclavistas a la ciudad, los golpeo con fuerza y atraparon a muchos, el anciano solo deseaba que su hija y sus 3 nietos estuvieran bien, por eso cuidaba tanto de Fluttershy pues ella le hacía pensar en sus nietos.

Fluttershy le conto de las visiones de Discord y que en ellas habían visto Ponyville así que seguramente todos estarían bien. El anciano se animó por eso.

Otro día durante sus conversaciones con Discord surgió un tema.

Discord intrigado – Y además de tu amiga no hay algo que quisieras para ti, algo que desearas durante tu tiempo de esclava –

Fluttershy intentando pensar en algo – Pues deseaba buena comida y agua fresca, y una cama suave para dormir y todo eso ya me lo has dado –

Discord – Lo sé, pero debe haber algo que tu corazón desee para ti, un capricho que quieras darte –

Fluttershy pensó por un tiempo prolongado hasta que se le ocurrió algo – Pues no como esclava, pero si cuando más niña deseaba poder ver animales de bosque y poder jugar con ellos, llegue a leer sobre ellos en mis libros infantiles, pero como vivíamos en las nubes no había nada de eso, ni en el parque de nubes, que solo estaba hecho bueno pues de nubes –

Discord emocionado – Mi pequeña, porque no me lo mencionaste antes, justo algunos de mis súbditos trabajan en un parque reserva natural para que los ponys puedan jugar con animales y los animales estén seguros de los peligros del mundo exterior–

Fluttershy sorprendida – Seguro no recuerdo haber visto nada que pudiera parecerse a eso en tu ciudad –

Discord – Si claro si desde hace milenios me dedico a la preservación de las especies en parte esa fue la razón de la fundación de esta ciudad, pero siempre lo hacía solo en estas montañas, pero justo ordene a mis súbditos que hicieran esa reserva natural en la ciudad para que los animales que ya se resguardan en las montañas y los ponys convivan –

Dicho eso Discord hizo que en la punta de su cola se manifestara una mano y chasqueara los dedos sin que Fluttershy lo notara.

En un extremo de la ciudad que solo era un enorme espacio sin nada aparecieron varios Discords con traje de obrero de construcción y empezaron a crear la reserva natural, trabajándola como si de una obra en construcción se tratara, algos plantaban arboles otros traían cajas con animales y otros hacían aparecer pasto y agua. Al terminar el capataz de la obra se presentó frente a Neighsay.

Este inmediatamente al verlo se arrodillo y pronuncio – Mi señor del Caos a que debo este inesperado placer –

Discord hablo – Tengo una tarea muy importante para ti, en cuando Fluttershy salga de su visita conmigo encuéntrate con ella en la entrada del templo casualmente y menciónale que vas a irme a avisar que la reserva natural ya está lista y que todos pueden pasar a verla –

Neighsay dudando – Perdón mi señor reserva natural, en los planes de expansión de la ciudad no hay ninguna reserva natural –

Discord - Pues ahora sí, solo asegúrate de eso y que pueda irla a ver hoy mismo –

Neighsay – Como usted desee mi señor –

Dicho eso el Discord capataz de la obra desapareció.

Mientras tanto Discord original y Fluttershy terminaban. Se habían acostumbrado a que Discord la acompañara hasta la entrada de la cabeza Discord y había hecho más agradables las escaleras para Fluttershy, que ya no solo eran tablas flotando en el vacío. Y ahí Discord la despedía con un tierno beso.

Justo al salir del templo Fluttershy se encuentra con Moon Dancer que la esperaba para acompañarla a casa, pero esta vez también se encontraron con Neighsay que iba en dirección a la casa de Discord.

Neighsay amablemente hablo – Oh Fluttershy y Moon Dancer que agradable sorpresa verlas –

Fluttershy feliz – Si voy saliendo de mi conversación con Discord de hoy –

Neighsay – Oh me alegra que ya hayan concluido no me hubiese gustado interrumpirlos, pero debo aviar a mi señor que justo se acaba de terminar la reserva natural que nos pidió hacer hace mucho –

Moon Dancer – ¿Iban a hacer una reserva natural? –

Neighsay algo molesto por la pregunta – Oh Moon Dancer tus resientes responsabilidades deben haberte abrumado y no recordaste esta obra, porque no tú y Fluttershy van y disfrutan de la reserva por un rato –

Fluttershy feliz y sonriendo – Eso sería muy agradable –

Moon Dancer extrañada – Pues claro, vamos entonces a la reserva que esta… -

Ella esperaba que Neighsay le dijera hacia donde ir – Pony distraída está en el extremo Oeste de la ciudad, deberías tener mejor sentido de la orientación, eso se espera de la guardia de nuestra futura Señora del Caos–

Moon Dancer – Claro gran Sacerdote como usted indique, tratare de no distraerme –

Ambas fueron en esa dirección y una vez ahí Fluttershy se maravilló con la belleza natural que se desplegaba ante ella, había osos, ardillas, conejos y el rio que cruzaba la ciudad también cruzaba la reserva y en el mismo rio unos castores hacían su presa.

Fluttershy corrió y empezó a jugar con los animales como si de una niña se tratase Moon Dancer solo contemplaba a la distancia, los animales respondieron a la amabilidad de Fluttershy y jugaban con ella. Jugaron hasta que anocheció y ellos debían dormir. Fluttershy se despidió feliz y fue con Moon Dancer.

En el camino de regreso Fluttershy le hablaba de todo lo que hizo con los animales y lo que aprendió de cada uno. Ambas notaron a un pegaso en el cielo sobrevolando todo, era Soradin que se dedicaba a cuidar la ciudad.

Fluttershy – Valla es de noche y sigue volando eso es peligroso y debe estar cansado –

Moon Dancer – Él siempre ha sido así desde que llego a la ciudad –

Fluttershy preguntando - ¿El no nació aquí? –

Moon Dancer respondió – No, él es un refugiado de la tragedia de Cloudsdale, era solo un niño cuando la ciudad callo y de alguna forma logro llegar hasta aquí desde haya solo –

Fluttershy se sorprendió de eso, no solo era otro pony de su ciudad, sino que además el llego hasta la ciudadela del caos solo, en sus clases habían visto un mapa de Equestria y era un viaje de varios días desde donde callo Cloudsdale hasta la ciudadela del Caos. Le pidió a Moon Dancer que lo llamara. Esta hizo brillar su cuerno con magia para que el las notara y ya cuando el volteo le hicieron señas de que bajara.

Al llegar al suelo el empezó a hablar – Moon Dancer, Fluttershy requieren algo de mí –

Fluttershy empezó a hablar – Tu también eres de Cloudsdale verdad –

Soradin rio un poco y contesto – Al fin te acordaste de mí, valla te tardaste –

Moon Dancer señalándolo – Recuerda con quien hablas, ofender a la prometida del Señor del Caos podría ser tu ultimo error-

Soradin sin intimidarse – Tendré más cuidado al hablar entonces –

Fluttershy interponiéndose entre ellos – Descuida Moon Dancer yo puedo sola, ¿A qué te refieres te conozco? –

Soradin continuo – Yo era un pequeño potro que jugaba con ustedes en el parque cuando niños muchas veces quise acercarme a Rainbow Dash, incluso una vez trate de invitarla a salir, pero creo que ella no entendió que quería decir–

Fluttershy trataba de recordar, muy levemente en su mente veía a un potro similar a como seria Soradin en esa época, pero no podía recordarlo del todo.

Soradin acabo – Si me disculpan alguien debe vigilar la ciudad – dicho eso se fue volando.

Moon Dancer le explico a Fluttershy – Perdona su descortesía Fluttershy él es bueno, pero sufrió mucho al igual que tú, cuando otros guardias lo encontraron al pie de la montaña estaba prácticamente muerto de hambre y con heridas que deberían haberlo matado, solo su voluntad lo hizo seguir, y ahora es el mejor guardia de la ciudad para evitar que la tragedia se repita, es el primero en empezar a entrenar y el ultimo en detenerse, hace guardias aunque no sea su turno cada mañana y cada noche-

Ambas continuaron su camino y fueron a sus casas. Descansaron y los días siguieron en paz las clases de Fluttershy continuaban y sus citas con Discord eran cada vez más románticas al grado que Fluttershy ya estaba enamorada de él, pero no paraba de pensar en lo que sufría en esos mismos días aquella pegaso pequeña de su visión, cuantos más habría como ella, en lo que ella y todos los demás habitantes de Cloudsdale habían perdido a manos de los esclavistas.

Durante los días siguientes la ciudad entera se preparaba para el festival del caos, todos hacían un gran esfuerzo y no paraban de ir de un lado a otro acomodando y preparando todo.

Para Fluttershy que era su primer festival del caos también ayudaba, aunque muchos querían hacer todo por ella, pero trataba de no permitirlo.

En un momento dado se le ocurrió una idea y durante su siguiente cita con Discord le pregunto – Discord, podrías hacerme un pequeño favor si no es mucha molestia y tienes tiempo –

Discord que la miraba con amor – Por ti mi vida el universo es tuyo con solo pedirlo, tu solo dime que quieres –

Fluttershy le respondió – Podrías ayudar a todos chasqueando tus dedos haciendo que todo para el festival del caos esté listo –

Discord apenado – Claro que si podría querida, pero no lo hare –

Fluttershy muy confundida – Que por que dijiste que podrías y que para mí lo que yo quisiera –

Discord chasquea sus dedos y los hace ver la ciudad desde el cielo, pero los habitantes de la ciudad no pueden verlos.

Discord vuelve a chasquear sus dedos, creando una realidad en la que le dio a todos todo lo que le pedían, mientras explica – Si yo resolviera chasqueando mis dedos las necesidades de todos y los ayudara con todo, se perdería el sentido del propósito y los ponys se volverían dependientes –

Fluttershy que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender – Y eso sería… ¿Malo? –

Discord chasquea los dedos de nuevo y el tiempo avanza en esa realidad todos los ponys están tirados, en el suelo aburridos y sin nada que hacer – Si, sin propósito la vida no tiene sentido, para que te esfuerzas si basta con pedirlo para obtener todo lo que quieres, además si un día yo faltara ellos estarían indefensos – al decir eso en la realidad empiezan a llegar los esclavistas y capturar y matar a todos los ponys.

Fluttershy se asusta con la visión y Discord chasquea de nuevo sus dedos volviendo a su casa y regresando todo a la normalidad.

Discord calma a Fluttershy – Lo vez querida por eso no puedo simplemente resolver los problemas de todos o cosas así podrían pasar –

Fluttershy aun asustada – Pero cosas así ya pasan actualmente, ya hay esclavistas y monstros acabando con los ponys, debes hacer algo –

Discord nuevamente chasquea sus dedos y los transporta arriba de la ciudad para que Fluttershy pueda ver lo que hacen todos actualmente – Y ya lo hago querida, cuando paso el dia de la muerte negra los ponys perdieron algo más que a sus princesas, perdieron su sentido de la unidad y armonía, impulsados por el miedo cada uno vio por sí mismo solamente, por eso existe mi ciudad –

Desde ahí Fluttershy puede ver como todos trabajan juntos y se esfuerzan por hacer un gran festival.

Discord señala a Soradin, Moon Dancer y Troubleshoes – Recuerdas cuando ellos te sacaron de las minas, lo hicieron ellos con su propia fuerza yo solo les dije que fueran por ti y confié en ellos, pero fue su valor, sabiduría y fuerza los que les permitió lograr tal tarea, y así podría ser toda Equestria si los ponys recordaran su armonía, los esclavistas podrán ser un enorme problema pero no un problema con el que los ponys no puedan lidiar –

Fluttershy entiende las palabras de Discord y las acepta, aunque con eso le da en que pensar para lograr que toda Equestria se una, sea libre y grande nuevamente.

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el amanecer del día en que se celebraría el festival del Caos.

Ese día Moon Dancer llego a casa Fluttershy muy emocionada y pasándose sin tocar a la puerta grito – Despierta hoy es tu gran día –

Fluttershy que seguía dormida se levantó de un susto y pregunto - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? –

Moon Dancer feliz se acercó a ella – Hoy es tu gran día, no querrás pasarlo dormida –

Fluttershy medio adormilada le contesto -está bien vallamos a desayunar –

Fluttershy salía de su casa, Moon Dancer la detuvo – No, hoy no desayunaras en el gran salón, tu tienes que prepararte aquí – e indico a ponys que esperaban a fuera que pasaran. Traían comida, vestidos y otras cosas.

Ellos le ofrecieron un plato con comida, y después de eso que lo terminara llegaron Lotus Blossom con sus asistentes para arreglar a Fluttershy. Pero esta vez ella estaba lista y no tuvo que ser llevada hasta la regadera, simplemente dejo que ellas la consintieran y arreglaran.

Cuando Lotus Blossom creyó haber acabado el trabajo Fluttershy aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención – Les falto algo – y les mostro que ya podía volver a extender sus alas y volar.

Lotus Blossom quedo impresionada por la imagen y ordeno a sus asistentes peinar y acomodar las alas para que se vieran preciosas. Luego inclinándose ante ella se retiraron.

Moon Dancer se acercó a ella – Te ves preciosa de seguro al Señor Del Caos le encantara –

Fluttershy algo apenada – Muchas gracias –

Moon Dancer toma un pergamino – Bueno ahora repasemos el orden del evento, primero será la boda entre tú y Discord, luego serán los shows en su honor, seguidos de la comida, luego va el pliego de peticiones donde se premia al mejor pony de cada clase con un deseo y que concluye con tu petición de regalo de bodas, para seguir con el nombramiento de tus líderes de facción y tu consejero y para concluir con la presentación de la casa real que el Señor Del Caos ha hecho para ti donde vivirán los dos –

Fluttershy algo impresionada – Valla un dia bastante ocupado para todos –

Moon Dancer – En especial para ti, vamos – Dicho eso caminan en dirección de la plaza central en donde se realizaría la boda.

En la plaza central ya estaban todos los ponys aguardando a la hermosa novia y al novio iniciando así la ceremonia.

Neighsay se teletransporta a la cima de un altar que habían hecho para la ceremonia y empieza su discurso – Hermanos míos hoy es un dia de gran jubilo para toda nuestra ciudad, no solo es el dia en que agradecemos y celebramos a nuestro Señor del Caos si no también hoy será el dia en que el una su vida con su verdadero amor por eso hoy me siento honrado en presentar al Señor del Caos Discord –

Dicho eso una sombra se deslizo desde la cima del templo y bajo las escaleras como si fuera una serpiente, luego al llegar hasta el altar de la sombra salió una figura, una esfera brillante en la cual los ponys apenas y podían sostener la mirada e incrementado el brillo, desde su interior Discord se manifestó vestido con un traje de gala color naranja.

Entre risas empezó a hablar – Mis súbditos, me alegra encontrarlos tan bien, me siento muy alagado por todo esto – los ponys empezaron a aplaudir y gritar su nombre, Discord continuo – Gracias muchas gracias, me lo merezco completamente, pero igual debemos continuar con este gran evento – tomo su lugar en el altar y le dio la indicación a Neighsay de que continuara.

Neighsay da la señal y empieza a sonar una gloriosa marcha nupcial interpretada por los músicos de la ciudad. Mientras Fluttershy vuela apenas despejada del suelo hacia el altar. Discord al verla queda pasmado, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco muy simple, con una corona de flores en la cabeza y sus alas adornadas con tiras de colores de tal forma que parecía dejar un arcoíris al volar. Toda la ciudad estaba muda mientras que Discord tenía corazones en los ojos literalmente.

Cuando ella llego al altar Neighsay pregunto - ¿Podemos empezar? – y ambos asintieron.

Neighsay prepara su voz e inicia – Hermanos míos, me siento honrado el dia de hoy por presentar esta ceremonia y ahora con gran humildad y respeto pregunto, tu Fluttershy aceptas a nuestro señor del Caos Discord para amarlo y respetarlo por la eternidad que compartirán juntos –

Fluttershy feliz responde – Acepto –

Luego Neighsay continua – Y con mas respeto y humildad pregunto, tu Discord Señor del Caos aceptas a Fluttershy, la pegaso que has elegido para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla por la eternidad que compartirán juntos –

Discord muy seguro – Acepto –

Neighsay concluye – Por la autoridad dada a mi por usted nuestro Señor del Caos los declaro Pony y Draconecus, puede besar a la novia –

Discord levanta a Fluttershy y le dio un apasionado beso.

Neighsay proclama – Ciudadanos con gran placer les presento al Señor y a la Señora del Caos -

Luego de eso, Discord la lleva cargando como si fuera una princesa, hasta su lugar en la mesa principal para que empiecen a disfrutar de los shows, varios ponys hacen presentaciones musicales, teatrales y acrobáticas todas para complacer a su Señor del Caos.

A todas Discord y Fluttershy aplauden y festejan con alegría.

Cuando llego el momento de comer, Discord chasqueo los dedos y frente a cada uno de los asistentes apareció una bandeja tapada, que al destaparla verían cada uno su comida favorita. Si bien Discord no acostumbraba hacer aparecer comida para sus seguidores, en ese dia especial él le daba a cada uno su comida preferida mientras que los cocineros de la ciudad preparaban cada quien el que considerara su mejor platillo y este era servido a Discord.

Fluttershy estaba comiendo su platillo favorito una sopa y empezó a llorar.

Discord muy preocupado pregunta – ¿Qué pasa querida? Mi cocina no es de tu agrado o hay algo que te moleste –

Fluttershy sin dejar de llorar – Esta sopa sabe exactamente como la que preparaba mi mamá, es como volver a comer en mi casa en Cloudsdale –

Discord la consoló hasta que se pudo calmar mientras eso pasaba toda la ciudad la contemplaba preocupados por ella.

Al terminar de comer Discord dio una señal de que procedieran con lo siguiente, y con un chasquido de su mano transformo el altar en el que se habían casado por un escenario con un largo pasillo en el cual al final estaban dos tronos, uno muy elegante decorado con joyas y unas alas mientras que el otro sencillo, con un segundo chasquido hizo que él y Fluttershy aparecieran en los tronos, ella en el elegante y el en el sencillo. Y con un tercer chasquido hizo que Neighsay apareciera en un podio como para dar un discurso.

Neighsay solemne como acostumbraba – Ponys ha llegado el momento de continuar con las festividades del dia del Caos, ahora es turno de honrar aquellos miembros de nuestra comunidad que han hecho cosas excepcionales por ella, terrestres, unicornios y pegasos todos indispensables para que haya armonía, pero entre cada clase hay uno que sobre sale por encima de los demás y a él se le concede el favor de nuestro Señor del Caos en forma individual. Primero para aquel que dedico sus días a cuidar los cultivos de nuestro alimento, encontró una nueva forma de regarlos y hacer que produzcan más, por tu amor y dedicación al campo serás recompensada Cherry Jubilee–

Al decir eso desde el publico una pony de melena Roja, pelaje color crema y cutie mark de cerezas sube al escenario, es abrazada por Neighsay mientras este dice – Gracias por tu servicio a la comunidad –

Luego Cherry Jubilee se acercó a hasta donde estaban Fluttershy y Discord, se inclinó ante ellos – Mi Señora del Caos y mi Señor del Caos me presento ante ustedes –

Fluttershy estaba algo avergonzada aun no acababa de acostumbrarse a que se inclinaran ante ella.

Mientras que Discord al verla inclinarse empieza – Tus cosechas son excelentes, contribuyen mucho al desarrollo de la ciudad y evitan que el pueblo pase hambre por ello te concederé un deseo –

Cherry Jubilee levanta la cabeza - Mi Señor del Caos, hace mucho en Equestria existía un árbol que daba el fruto más delicioso las manzanas zap, pero desde hace años nadie las ha visto, mi deseo es que podamos cultivarlas en aquí en la ciudad –

Cuando termino de decir eso Discord hizo un movimiento con su mano e hizo aparecer una bolsa con semillas en ella. Separo su mano de su cuerpo y esta floto hasta alcanzar a Cherry Jubilee.

Discord responde mientras Cherry Jubilee recibe la bolsa – Aquí están semillas del árbol que da las manzanas zap, es muy difícil cultivarlos requiere de mucha dedicación y esfuerzo, pero seguro que en tus cascos muy pronto estará toda la ciudad disfrutando del sabroso fruto –

Cherry Jubilee muy emocionada responde – Muchas gracias mi Señor, plantare y cuidare de ese árbol con mi vida – Luego de decir eso se baja del escenario mientras todos los presentes aplauden mientras algunos se acercan a ella para ver las semillas.

Ahí Fluttershy se dio cuenta Discord no concede directamente el deseo, pero si daba las herramientas para que ellos pudieran alcanzar su deseo por su propio esfuerzo.

Neighsay continuo con el evento – Ahora una unicornio culla contribución a nuestra sociedad fue vital y sin ella este dia no habría sido posible, por decisión unánime de los unicornios ella se gano el premio este año, Moon Dancer sube por favor –

Moon Dancer se emociona mucho nunca imagino que ella seria la elegida. Sube al escenario y abraza a Neighsay y él le dice – Muy buen trabajo –

Luego camina en dirección de Fluttershy y Discord y se inclina, mientras Discord habla – Tu ayudaste a traer a mi verdadero amor aquí, la ayudaste y guiaste, mi deuda contigo es enorme, dime tu deseo –

Moon Dancer alza su cabeza – Mi señor Discord lamento decirle que no tengo deseo alguno – toda la multitud se sorprende al escuchar eso y ella continua – Mis días últimamente han sido muy felices por lo que no he sentido necesidad de nada y como no esperaba ganar este año tampoco pensé en nada, solo deseo que mis días puedan seguir así –

Discord empieza a acariciar su barba para pensar – Que problema no puedo permitir que te vallas sin empezar a saldar mi deuda contigo, aunque sea un poco –

Fluttershy intercede – Si me permites Discord creo que tengo una idea – Discord hace una seña indicando que proceda.

Fluttershy baja de su trono volando y se acerca a Moon Dancer – Desde el dia en que nos encontramos en las minas has estado a mi lado, ayudándome y guiándome, como dijo mi esposo tenemos una deuda contigo que jamás podrá ser saldada, pero si me permites quisiera que estar a mi lado dejara de ser tu trabajo y que ahora lo estés como mi amiga y de Discord –

Moon Dancer empieza a llorar de alegría – Yo amiga del Señor del Caos y la Señora del Caos –

Fluttershy mueve su cabeza negando – No, tu serás amiga de Fluttershy y Discord, una muy querida, entre nosotras no habrá distinción por títulos o poder –

Moon Dancer abraza a Fluttershy de la emoción y todos los ponys presentes aplauden con alegría.

Luego de eso Moon Dancer baja del escenario y la ceremonia sigue.

Neighsay continua – Ahora tenemos que honrar al pegaso que mas ha hecho por nuestra ciudad un guardia incansable, aquel que de sol a sol y aun mas haya cuida la ciudad, siendo un pegaso es fuerte como terrestre y sabio como unicornio. Soradin por favor sube aquí –

Soradin vuela a donde Neighsay este lo abraza y le dice – Eres el mejor guardia que tiene, tuvo o tendrá esta ciudad-

Soradin agradece las palabras y luego vuela para inclinarse ante Fluttershy y Discord.

Discord al verlo – Tu cuidas esta ciudad, sabiendo los grandes peligros que puede haber afuera, mantienes segura y a salvo a todos mis queridos súbditos por ellos te estoy agradecido y te concederé tu deseo -

Soradin alza su cabeza – Mi Señor del Caos, soy un pony simple me dedico a cuidar la ciudad, teniendo solo dos deseos en mi corazón, que nunca se repita la tragedia de Cloudsdale y poder encontrar a la única pegaso que he amado –

Discord interrumpe – Querer encontrar a tu amada entiendo ese deseo – mientras dice eso con su garra sujeta el casco de Fluttershy con amor y esta se sonroja.

Soradin continua – Por eso mismo mi Señor mi deseo es que traigas hasta aquí a mi amada para que pueda encontrarme con ella –

Discord se baja de su trono y se acerca a Soradin – Para eso necesitare saber la identidad de tu amada -

Soradin algo apenado – Bueno Señor es un poco vergonzoso gritar su nombre ante tanta audiencia –

Discord se enrolla en Soradin cual serpiente poniendo su cabeza junto a la de el – Entonces no te preocupes susúrrame su nombre para que pueda saber quién es –

Soradin más avergonzado por tener a su Señor tan cerca – Vera su nombre es …-y el resto lo dice susurrando al oído de Discord.

Discord se emociona – Valla sorpresa a esa pegaso yo la conozco y te aseguro que esta sana y salva –

Soradin se emociona – Entonces puede traerla aquí –

Discord hace aparecer una señal de alto - No puedo, ella tiene una vida en otra ciudad traerla aquí iría contra su voluntad y si bien puedo forzar la voluntad de otros prefiero no hacerlo –

Soradin se deprime un poco, Discord continua explicando – Pero en lugar de eso hoy te hago una promesa, si antes del próximo festival del caos ella y tu no se han reunido por obra del destino, al que si forzare es al destino y yo mismo te llevare volando en mi espalda hasta donde ella se encuentra –

Soradin se alegra con la promesa – Gracias mi señor, será un gran honor –

Los ponys aplauden por las palabras y Soradin se retira.

Neighsay espera a que terminen de aplaudir y continua – Ahora por primera vez en este festival nuestra Señora del Caos hará su petición de regalo de bodas a nuestro Señor del Caos –

Todos aplauden mientras Fluttershy baja de su trono y se pone frente a Discord.

Fluttershy estaba muy nerviosa pero había pensado largamente en que quería como regalo de bodas y llego a una conclusión de la cual estaba muy segura, tomando todo el valor que tenía dentro empezó a hablar – Señor del Caos, Discord mi amor, desde que llegue a tu ciudad vi una joya oculta para el mundo un lugar donde todos los ponys viven en paz y tranquilos, pero me temo que mientras nosotros vivimos así aquí, muchos otros mas haya de las montañas sufren a diario en manos de los esclavistas y otros males, por eso te pido a ti mi amado esposo permiso para extender esta paz mas haya de estas montañas y al que ahora es mi pueblo su ayuda en este esfuerzo por restaurar Equestria a su antigua gloria, haremos pedazos todas las cadenas, haremos que los esclavistas huyan aterrados a las tierras de las que provinieron y que todo pony, pequeño o grande, terrestre, unicornio o pegaso viva libre en paz y seguro –

Toda la ciudad quedo en silencio, aun el propio Discord se quedó callado.

Después de unos segundos de ese silencio incomodo Discord chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer una carroza de guerra bajo los pies de Fluttershy, adornada con los símbolos de Discord, claramente preparada para la batalla, mientras decía – Me parece una magnifica idea y tienes todo mi apoyo–

Entre los ponys que estaban todos los guardias de la ciudad quienes emocionados por la idea de Fluttershy empezaron a golpear sus cascos contra el suelo en señal de que la seguirían. Llevaban mucho tiempo esperando el día de salir a reclamar Equestria para los ponys.

Neighsay se acercó a ella – Mi Señora del Caos para emprender tan noble cruzada necesitara a sus lideres de facción y a su consejero si me permite seguir con la ceremonia de nombramiento y darle algunas sugerencias –

Fluttershy lo interrumpe – No será necesario ya se quiénes serán, Soradin, Moon Dancer, Troubleshoes y Big Pear pueden subir por favor – todos responden al llamado de su Señora y suben al escenario.

Fluttershy les habla – Necesitare a cada uno de ustedes podrían por favor ayudarme en esta misión que quiero comenzar –

Soradin emocionado – La mejor defensa es un fuerte ataque, a mas pronto acabemos con todos los esclavistas más pronto toda Equestria será segura –

Moon Dancer feliz – Por mi amiga lo que sea –

Trouble Shoes tranquilamente – He entrenado por años esperando este dia la seguiré hasta el fin de Equestria y devuelta –

Big Pear algo dudoso – Pero mi niña estas segura de elegirme a mi como tu consejero, soy viejo y hace mucho no veo el mundo exterior –

Fluttershy pone su casco en su hombro – Sin ti no hubiera durado ni un dia en las minas, sin tu guía y tus consejos y no me imagino a alguien más para darme sabiduría en los días por venir –

Big Pear sonriendo – Entonces te seguiré a donde sea que esto nos lleve –

Fluttershy empieza a exclamar para todos los presentes – Esto nos llevara a una Equestria libre, justa y feliz, donde nadie tema por su vida y los días sean tranquilos –

La ciudad entera empieza aplaudir y luego de eso siguen los festejos, donde felicitan a la pareja recién casada, a los ponys exaltados como lo mejor de su clase y los nuevos líderes de facción junto con el consejero. La fiesta sigue todos bailan, cantan y celebran hasta que ya cuando es tarde. Discord con un chasquido calla la música.

Luego el empieza a hablar – Mis queridos seguidores me temo que es momento de concluir esta celebración, pero no sin antes presentarles el palacio donde Fluttershy y yo viviremos, algo un poco mas terrenal para que todos puedan visitarnos –

Luego de eso con un chasquido desde el templo salen unas escaleras de madera que flotan hasta llegar a un trozo de tierra que también flotaba en el cielo ahí aparece una casa, pero esta no era como la casa de Discord. Era una casa modesta de dos pisos con un techo cubierto de pasto, múltiples casitas para pájaros en ella y una linda chimenea.

Fluttershy al verla se emociona – Oh Discord es perfecta –

Discord la carga como a una novia – Solo lo mejor para ti – y luego dirigiéndose a sus súbditos – Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos asuntos que atender –

Ella algo apenada – Discord no puedes ser más discreto –

Discord se ríe mientras se teletransporta al interior de la casa.

En los meses siguientes Fluttershy cumplió su palabra, comando ella misma a los guardias de la ciudad para atacar a todas las minas y campamentos de esclavistas que se encontraban. Liberando a los esclavos en cada lugar al que iban y uniéndolos a su causa, en ese tiempo la ciudad casi quintuplico sus números por todos los ponys que liberaban, pero para Fluttershy no era suficiente y seguía avanzando hacia el sur acabando con todos los que se pusieran en su camino.

Siempre al llegar a un nuevo lugar tomado por los esclavistas les daba la opción - liberen a los esclavos y vuelvan por donde vinieron o mueran- jamás aceptaron.

Los esclavistas aterrados difundían el rumor de que al llegar las tropas de la que ellos apodaron la "Asesina de esclavistas" todos morían, mientras que los esclavos difundían el rumor de que a la que ellos apodaron como la "Destructora de cadenas" todos eran libres y los esclavistas morían. Más de una vez ejércitos de esclavistas se enfrentaron en campo abierto al ejercito de la Señora del Caos. Por la valentía y habilidad de los soldados de la ciudadela del caos los esclavistas jamás estuvieron siquiera cerca de ganar una de esas batallas.

Las noticias llegaron hasta las dos ciudades libres que no sabían como reaccionar algunos pensaban que se trataba de un nuevo tirano proveniente del imperio de cristal por venir del norte y otros pensaban que eran inventos de los esclavos en su desesperación por pensar que algún dia podrían ser libres.

Y así continuo la campaña de liberación hasta que un dia los eventos que ocurrían con algunas ponys en la ciudad de Ponyville cambiaran los planes de la Señora del Caos.

**Bueno pues con eso inicio mi versión de cómo me gustaría que fuera la G5, como puede estar un poco confusa ya que de inicio toda la historia de las seis protagonistas pasa en tiempos muy cercanos entre ellos les dejo una pequeña línea del tiempo de como pasaron las cosas. **

**Dia de la muerte negra - ataque de los esclavistas a la zona agrícola - Caída de Cloudsdale - aparición de los Centoides - Rainbow Dash entra a los Wonderbolts - Twilight, Trixie y Pinkie se hacen amigas - Llegada de Fluttershy a la ciudad del caos - Rainbow Dash suspendida - Applejack descubre la identidad del asesino de sus padres - Campaña de liberación de esclavos - Twilight recibe el diario de Celestia. **

**Toda la vida de Rarity transcurre al mismo tiempo que todo lo anterior, las seis tienen edades similares entre ellas, teniendo solo meses de diferencia de unas a otras. **

**Espero que les guste y seguiré sacando capítulos de esta historia y de las "Dazzlings" Por si gustan pasar a leer mi otro fanfic que ya va en su segundo libro. Muchas gracias los leo en comentarios. **


End file.
